


Home Run

by Chapaf



Series: Las Vegas : Le flic et le soldat [4]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys' Love, Confessions, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pour une fois que ça commençait bien..., Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La petite soeur de Butch a des ennuis. En dépit des relations conflictuelles et distantes qu'il entretient avec sa famille, le flic n'hésite pas une seconde à voler à son secours. C'est l'occasion pour eux tous de mettre un certain nombre de choses à plat.
D'autant que, cette fois-ci, Butch n'y va pas tout seul... </p><p>/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\</p><p>Pour ceux qui arrivent ici en premier : NE LISEZ PAS cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu "Manque, impaire et passe", "Quand les P'tits gars s'en mêlent" et "Les vices du père" avant (et dans cet ordre) ! Ceci est la suite des trois autres textes, vous manqueriez les trois quarts de l'intrigue en commençant par là !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Vegas, La Piaule, 5 septembre, 9.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Comme promis le début d'un nouveau volet de Las Vegas. Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas suivi, c'est bien lui malgré le changement de titre (je n'aimais vraiment pas l'autre).
> 
> Ce tome/épisode/volet/machin est plus court que les précédents et sera aussi plus léger (ça fera pas de mal après le 2 et le 3 :p) histoire de vous faire redescendre en douceur. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)
> 
> Juste une chose : je n'ai pas la moindre idée des prénoms pour la frangine et parents de Butch (à part Janie)... Alors me tapez pas si c'est pas ça !

                             Las Vegas, La Piaule, 5 septembre, 9.12

 

            Le grand lit était moelleux, les draps frais et doux contre sa peau, le matelas juste assez ferme pour qu'il s'y enfonce avec délice. Même la température était idéale, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche. Pour un peu, Butch aurait été tenté de se dire qu'il aimait se réveiller.

            Il poussa un soupir de contentement en se retournant à plat ventre, la joue posée sur son avant-bras. Quand sa cuisse repliée vint buter contre un corps souple et tiède qui reposait de l'autre côté du lit, il dut revoir sa copie. En fait, ce réveil était juste foutrement parfait.

            Avec un grognement repu, il vint se loger en cuillère contre le dos nu de V. Celui-ci avait repris du service quelques semaines plus tôt, remis de ses blessures et des événements survenus en Russie. Et ce n'était que la veille au soir qu'il était rentré d'une longue mission au Pakistan. Sa peau dorée par le soleil semblait encore sentir le sable et la pierre.

 

            Du fait de cette reprise prolongée, c'était leur première nuit ensemble dans leur nouvel appartement. Ils avaient pourtant mis un soin tout particulier à le choisir, chacun ayant des exigences très précises. Mais le boulot de V les avait rattrapés et Butch avait dû le visiter seul. Quand il avait envoyé les photos par mail, la réponse du soldat n'aurait pas pu être plus claire :

« Si tu dis que ça fait l'affaire, j'ai toute confiance. »

            Le lendemain matin, le flic était retourné voir l'agence pour signer le contrat avant de rentrer dans son propre clapier pour commencer à empaqueter quelques cartons, ce qui avait été relativement rapide vu le peu de meubles et d'objets qu'il possédait et qui étaient encore dans un état relativement correct.

            Et, deux semaines plus tard, il avait vu débarquer un camion de déménagement. Devant son air étonné, le chauffeur lui avait expliqué que monsieur Shous avait demandé à ce que ses meubles venus tout droit de Caldwell, une des nombreuses villes moyennes de la côté Est, soient livrés à l'adresse qu'indiquerait monsieur O'Neal.

 

            Butch avait acquiescé et accompagné le mec et son collègue au nouvel appart dont il venait de récupérer les clés. La Piaule, comme il se plaisait déjà à l'appeler.

            Il les avait aidés à transbahuter tout le merdier de V. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas avoir d'attaches, le mec avait tout de même entassé un sacré bordel dans son ancien chez lui. En un après-midi, le vaste _loft_ avait vu son salon se remplir de deux canapés en cuir noir plantés face à un écran foutrement géant – V n'avait pas menti là-dessus -, d'une table de billard qui arracha un sifflement admiratif au flic, du lit _king-size_ dont il avait toujours rêvé et de quelques autres bricoles. À 18 heures, tout était monté et installé. Butch avait offert une bière et un généreux pourboire aux deux mecs qui avaient bossé comme des chefs.

            Un peu plus tard, planté devant les baies vitrées qui offraient un panorama époustouflant sur les lumières de Vegas, l'Irlandais eut l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler chez lui. Ne manquait plus que V pour laisser sa marque sur le _penthouse_.

 

            Quand le soldat avait envoyé un message deux jours plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il rentrait enfin, Butch s'était contenté de lui faire parvenir leur nouvelle adresse. La sonnette avait retenti en milieu d'après-midi et le flic était allé ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte, V attendait, son sac marin sur l'épaule. L'Irlandais lui avait dédié son plus large sourire en s'écartant pour que le mec puisse prendre possession des lieux à son tour.

_Bienvenue chez toi, avait rigolé Butch.

            V avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil au décor avant de balancer son sac sur le canapé et d'attirer le flic dans ses bras pour lui donner un long baiser aussi affamé que dévastateur. À vrai dire, cela convenait très bien à Butch qui se foutait un peu de la déco. Ils n'avaient fait le tour officiel du propriétaire que deux heures plus tard, après avoir dûment étrenné l'un des canapés et le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.  

_Alors t'en penses quoi de cette piaule ? avait demandé Butch une fois leurs ardeurs légèrement tempérées.

_Elle est grande la douche ? avait susurré V.

_Assez pour deux. Critère numéro 17. Tu te rappelles ?

_Faut que je vérifie si tu as bien bossé...

_Merci pour le vote de confiance, avait maugréé le flic, faussement vexé.

_Je te laisserai plaider ta cause sur place… avait répondu V en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain.

 

            Et c'est ainsi que Butch se retrouva à émerger tranquillement d'un demi sommeil cotonneux lové contre le dos de son amant. La matinée devait être relativement avancée s'il en croyait le soleil qui semblait déjà haut dans le ciel derrière les stores occultants. Mais peu importait parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien de prévu pour cette journée si ce n'était prendre possession de leur appart et défaire les quelques cartons de V auxquels l'Irlandais n'avait pas touché.

            Son bras s'enroula autour de la taille du soldat qui gigota contre lui, plaquant plus étroitement l'arrière de ses cuisses contre le bas-ventre du flic qui, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun problème pour se lever le matin. Butch grogna de contentement et posa ses lèvres juste entre les omoplates de V, dans ce petit creux où s'épanouissait l'odeur de sa peau. Contre lui, le corps félin du soldat s'étira et Butch posa sa paume à plat sur le ventre ferme pour y tracer des petits cercles paresseux.

            V resta immobile un long moment, savourant la caresse en laissant échapper des petits grognements de plaisir de temps à autre. Petit à petit, le flic élargit son rayon d'action, flattant dans le même geste les pectoraux musclés et la ligne de poils sombres qui courrait à quelques centimètres sous le nombril de son amant. Celui-ci ne disait toujours pas un mot mais Butch connaissait suffisamment les réactions de son corps pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait réveillé et paré pour la suite.

 

            Le mouvement de hanche qui plaqua contre son sexe le corps de V ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Le flic étouffa un sourire contre le dos ferme et poussa sur les abdos du soldat pour accentuer la délicieuse friction. Presque naturellement, son sexe alla se loger entre les cuisses de V. Obligeamment, celui-ci les desserra, juste assez pour que le flic puisse s'y glisser, mimant les gestes qu'il aurait pour s'enfoncer en lui.

            Le grondement de contentement que poussa Butch en entamant un va et vient paresseux, uniquement guidé par le mouvement régulier de ses hanches, arracha un petit rire au soldat.

_J'adore baiser le matin, chuchota le flic à l'oreille de son amant. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

_Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te réveiller...

_Ouais, mais pas à sortir du lit, grogna l'Irlandais en s'emparant du sexe dressé de V.

            Ce dernier gronda et recouvrit les doigts de Butch des siens pour leur faire accélérer le rythme. Les hanches du flic se calèrent sur celui-ci et bientôt son sexe vint frapper en cadence les testicules du soldat. Leur danse se fit plus sauvage.

_V, appela le flic d'une voix suppliante en ralentissant soudainement le mouvement de sa main.

_C'est bon, Cop, acquiesça le soldat sans que l'autre homme ait même besoin de préciser sa pensée. J'en ai envie aussi.

            Butch hésita une seconde. Il en crevait d'envie mais le moment ne semblait simplement pas... complètement juste. Et pourtant depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait de pouvoir s'enfouir à nouveau dans ce corps d'airain. Alors, au Diable les pressentiments...

_Et puis merde, grogna l'Irlandais après avoir pris quelques secondes pour déglutir.

 

***

 

            Il se dégagea du corps offert pour se tourner vers la table de nuit. V ne bougea pas et il entendit le flic fouiller fébrilement le tiroir en bougonnant d'une voix tendue par l'urgence.

_Bordel, où est-ce que j'ai foutu ça ?!

            Un petit cri de satisfaction échappa à Butch quand il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il était sur le point de se retourner vers son amant quand son portable sonna quelque part à côté du lit. Le refrain de _You shook me all night long_ résonna dans la pièce, les faisant tous deux grogner.

_Laisse tomber, on s'en branle, pressa V en tournant un regard incendiaire en direction de l'Irlandais.

            Celui-ci n'hésita même pas une seconde avant d'ignorer la musique pour venir reprendre sa place dans le dos de V. Ce dernier entendit s'ouvrir le bouchon du tube de gel et il devina que Butch devait être en train d'en étaler une généreuse rasade sur ses doigts.

            Le soldat se détendit en sentant l'Irlandais lui mordiller la nuque tandis que sa main descendait... et que le téléphone se remettait à sonner.

_Putain ! jura Butch.

_Quoi ? T'as jamais baisé en écoutant du AC/DC ? le défia le soldat en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

            Figé un moment, le flic eut un sourire pervers avant d'introduire son doigt parfaitement lubrifié dans le corps de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux et se contracta sous lui. Malicieusement, Butch commença à faire bouger ses phalanges au rythme de la musique.

            Quand les dernières mesures de la sonnerie retentirent, le barbu était déjà haletant et son amant se fit un devoir de le torturer un peu plus en ajoutant un second doigt.

_Bon, quand tu auras fini de jouer... s'impatienta V d'une voix rauque.

 

            Cette fois-ci, la sonnerie se fit entendre avant même que le flic puisse prendre position contre les reins de V comme il en avait eu l'intention. Les deux hommes jurèrent en cœur.

_Putain, éteins ou réponds, mais fais quelque chose ! grogna V.

_Je vais fracasser cette saloperie, ouais ! dit le flic en roulant de l'autre côté en tâtonnant pour chercher l'appareil posé au sol.

            Il le trouva après quelques secondes et le soldat le vit jeter un œil au numéro du gêneur, sans doute par acquis de conscience. Mais dès qu'il eut déchiffré le nom affiché sur l'écran, V put voir le visage du flic se décomposer. De la confusion et de l'angoisse traversèrent les yeux noisette et le soldat sentit son excitation s'éteindre d'un seul coup.

_Faut que je réponde, bredouilla l'Irlandais, lui aussi douché, tout en remontant le drap sur eux. Allô ? … Oui, c'est moi… Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas. … Comment est-ce que tu vas ? …. Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? … Comment ça ? … Depuis quand ? … Vous savez qui ça pourrait être ? … Merde…

            Butch poussa un profond soupir et jeta un drôle de regard à son amant en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les emmêlant un peu plus.

_Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? … Non, le temps de faire la route, dit-il en consultant l'heure sur le réveil, je peux être là demain, je pense… Ça ira jusque là ? … T'en fais pas, on va arranger ça, conclut-il sur le ton qu'il utilisait pour rassurer les victimes effondrées, mais V pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui montait en son amant.

            Il y eut un moment d'hésitation et Butch reprit la parole d'une voix incertaine.

_Et, sinon, tu lui as dit que tu m'appelais ? … OK. Et il a dit quoi ? … Je vois, dit-il lentement, l'air un peu plus abattu et un peu moins affolé qu'avant… Bon, écoute, je pars le plus rapidement possible. Reste à la maison et fais bien attention. Oui. À demain.

 

            Quand le flic raccrocha, il resta quelques secondes à contempler son portable jusqu'à ce que le rétro-éclairage s'éteigne. Il avait l'air sonné. V lui posa la main sur l'épaule en se redressant.

_Hey, Cop. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je dois aller à Boston, répondit Butch en relevant la tête, l'air hagard.

_ À Boston ? répéta V avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était ta famille ?

_Ouais. Ma sœur, Joyce.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

            Les yeux de Butch rencontrèrent ceux du soldat, incertains.

_Elle a reçu des menaces d'un type. Mais les flics ont dit qu'en l'absence d'agression, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Classique, pesta Butch en se levant pour enfiler son jean.

_Des pistes ? demanda V en contemplant le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de l'Irlandais.

_Nan, rien de concret. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule alors elle a emménagé provisoirement chez mes parents.

_Hum. Et comme les flics ne font rien, ils se sont soudain rappelés qu'ils avaient un fils dont c'est le job, déduisit V avec amertume.

            Le soldat savait que les relations de son amant avec sa famille étaient plus que tendues et se limitaient généralement à un coup de fil de sa mère pour _Thanksgiving_ et Noël. Butch en parlait rarement et ne paraissait pas trop souffrir de son ostracisme. Il semblait même à V qu'il l'acceptait et ne ferait rien non plus pour inverser la tendance.

            Enfin… Ce n'était pas V qui pourrait lui reprocher ça.  

_C'est à peu près ça, grimaça le flic qui commençait à entasser quelques fringues dans un sac de voyage.

 

            V le regarda faire et se leva à son tour, complètement indifférent à sa nudité. Bien que l'excitation soit retombée comme un soufflet, il sentit tout de même un frisson de contentement le parcourir lorsque les yeux du flic s'attardèrent à regrets sur son corps.

_Bon, prépare le sac pendant que je nous trouve des billets, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme en attrapant son ordinateur portable.

_Nous ? demanda le flic en suspendant son mouvement.

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester le cul planté là à t'attendre ?

            La mâchoire de Butch s'abaissa d'un cran avant qu'il commence à bredouiller.

_C'est que... Tu viens juste de rentrer de mission. Tu dois être crevé. Et je pensais...

            V lui jeta un regard intense.

_Tu préfères que je te laisse y aller tout seul, Cop ?

_Pas du tout, se défendit aussitôt Butch. C'est juste que... Putain... C'est compliqué, tu vois ?

            Le soldat prit le temps d'observer avec acuité son amant tandis qu'il se roulait une cigarette. Il ne parla que lorsque celle-ci fut allumée.

_On n'a pas à leur dire. Pour nous deux, précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogatif du flic.

            La bouche de celui-ci s'arrondit et il laissa échapper un rire de dérision tout en fourrant deux jeans propres et une cravate au fond de son sac.

_Je pensais même pas à ça... Même si ça n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses. Non. En fait, je doute que l'ambiance soit détendue et cordiale, tu vois. On s'est jamais très bien entendus avec mon père. Et après... Enfin, je veux dire, qu'il y a un moment où c'est devenu nettement pire. Et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir que tu voies ça, avoua le flic avec honnêteté.

 

            Le soldat haussa un sourcil surpris. Butch ne mentionnait jamais son père. En fait cela n'avait rien à voir avec la manière dont V avait dissimulé le sien. Non. Le flic n'en parlait pas plus qu'il n'essayait de le cacher. Le mari de sa mère existait bien quelque part. C'était l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Mais il ne faisait pas partie de la vie de l'Irlandais.

_Tu crois que j'avais envie que tu fasses connaissance avec le mien ? questionna finalement V.

            Le flic sembla chercher une trace de sarcasme dans les yeux pâles mais son compagnon était très sérieux. Butch soupira avant de lui accorder le point.

_Non, tu as raison. Et puis le mien n'essaiera pas de te torturer, plaisanta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère tandis qu'il ajoutait les vêtements de V aux siens dans le sac. Enfin, je crois...

_Tu vois qu'on progresse, ricana le soldat en se levant. Bon, notre vol est réservé. On a juste le temps de prendre une douche et un petit déj' avant de filer à l'aéroport.

            Butch regarda son compagnon se diriger vers la salle de bain, toujours aussi glorieusement nu. Visiblement, il se demandait comme intégrer la variable V, son très viril et très arrogant mari, à l'équation déjà instable de la famille O'Neal.

_Ça va pas être de la tarte, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

 

***

 

            Trois heures plus tard, les deux hommes embarquaient pour un vol d'une petite dizaine d'heures avec une escale à Charlotte, juste le temps de se dégourdir les jambes. Mis à part le coup de fil qu'il passa à sa sœur pour prévenir qu'il amenait du renfort, Butch fut étrangement silencieux tout le long du voyage. Ça ne dérangeait pas V outre mesure mais c'était assez inhabituel de la part du flic pour le troubler.

            N'y tenant plus, il finit par abandonner son laptop pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci qui tressautait de plus en plus à mesure que sa nervosité gagnait du terrain. Le mec garda les yeux fixés sur le hublot mais V le sentit se détendre un peu.

_Ça va aller, Cop.

_Ouais, finit par répondre le flic en lui concédant un pâle sourire tandis que sa main venait tapoter la sienne.

            Finalement, Butch parvint même à fermer l'œil quelques heures et V le regarda s'agiter dans son sommeil.

 

            Arrivés à l'aéroport de Boston, ils se hâtèrent de récupérer leurs bagages et la voiture de location réservée par V. Butch poussa un petit sifflement admiratif devant le SUV rutilant.

_On ne se refuse rien, soldat. Je devrais pourtant savoir que tu n'as rien à compenser, dit-il en feignant un air dubitatif.

_Que veux-tu... Je sais que tu as le postérieur délicat, répondit V sur le même ton tandis que la jeune femme qui leur tendait les clés piquait un fard de toute beauté.

_Salopard, s'esclaffa le flic en se glissant au volant. Bon, heureusement que mes vieux n'habitent pas en centre-ville. On n'aurait jamais trouvé à garer ce monstre.

_Je suis un homme très bien informé, lui répondit V avec arrogance en s'installant confortablement sur le siège passager, ses bras puissants croisés derrière sa nuque.

_Donc je n'ai pas besoin de _t'informer_ qu'on en a pour une petite heure de route.

_Du tout, dit V qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

 

            Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque Butch quitta l'autoroute, s'engageant dans un dédale de zones pavillonnaires typiquement américaines. Des petites maisons individuelles d'apparence modeste mais bien entretenues, des pelouses dont aucun brin ne dépassait, des chiens bien brossés, quelques gamins qui faisaient du vélo ou jouaient au basket et même quelques ados qui se prenaient pour des durs en fumant des clopes, mal dissimulés derrière des buissons.

            Sous le ciel clair de cette matinée de début septembre, tout cela brillait d'une aura de normalité si étincelante qu'elle donna envie à V de se barrer en courant. La vie familiale typiquement américaine, celle qu'on vous vend dans les brochures, avec maman qui prépare elle-même sa sauce barbecue après avoir taillé ses rosiers, et papa qui revient du boulot dans sa nouvelle berline qui fait la jalousie de tout le quartier. Sauf que maman se fait sûrement prendre en levrette par le jardinier à la moindre occasion tandis que papa joue les patrons exigeants avec sa secrétaire salope.

            V étouffa un ricanement de dérision.

_Nom de Dieu, Cop. Tu as grandi dans un putain de cliché à la Desperate Housewifes !

            L'autre lui jeta un regard éberlué avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

_Tu commences à m'inquiéter, tu sais ? Comment tu connais ça, toi ?

_Un consultant qui nous accompagne sur certaines missions... Lassiter n'aime rien tant que nous emmerder avec les _talk-shows_ d'Oprah et ses séries pour ménagères mal baisées.

_Et Z l'a pas encore empaillé ?

_Je t'assure que je m'en serais bien chargé moi-même, soupira V qui continuait néanmoins à détailler cette banlieue pour classe moyenne.

 

            Quelques dizaines de pâtés de maison plus loin, Butch finit par se garer devant l'un des pavillons. La maison à deux niveaux était mignonne et bien entretenue. En soi, rien ne la distinguait de sa voisine si ce n'était le numéro sur la boîte aux lettres. V détailla le jardin bien tondu et les plates-bandes de rosiers rigoureusement taillées. Il ne manquait que le labrador. Par contre, la balancelle avec les coussins crème les attendait sous le porche couvert. Comme il se devait.

            Butch jeta à son compagnon un regard goguenard, comme s'il avait suivi la moindre de ses pensées.

_Et, pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas encore posée : oui. Oui, si tu me roules une pelle sur la pelouse, la moitié de ces braves gens sortiront avec des fourches et des torches.

_Tu m'expliques pourquoi on n'est jamais venus pour Noël ? grommela V en repoussant sa portière.

 

            Au même moment, ils virent la porte de la maison s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un homme à la carrure élancée. Son visage, déjà sévère au naturel, arborait une expression de mécontentement tandis qu'il fixait la silhouette de Butch. V entendit ce dernier marmonner un « en piste » renfrogné en se dirigeant, son sac à la main, vers le type.

            Le soldat en déduisit qu'ils avaient affaire au père de Butch et profita de la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient pour le détailler. À sa grande surprise, le mec était aussi différent de Gros-Dur qu'il était permis de l'imaginer. Là où le flic arborait une carrure de taureau, O'Neal père était fin et élancé, tout en muscles secs et nerveux, le genre de silhouette taillée pour la course. Ou l'infiltration, se dit V en avisant la posture rigide, dos droit, jambes écartées et les mains dans le dos, les toisant tandis qu'ils remontaient une petite allée de gravier. Ouais, c'était définitivement un ancien militaire avec ses cheveux d'un blond terne coupés en brosse et ses yeux bleus chargés d'animosité mal dissimulée.

 

            Butch s'immobilisa en haut des marches et V en fit de même, avisant du coin de l'œil les deux femmes qui lorgnaient ces retrouvailles depuis le seuil d'un air anxieux. Les deux hommes, quant à eux, s'observaient avec la tension de deux fauves prêts à bondir.

_Brian, finit par déclarer sèchement l'homme sans amorcer le moindre mouvement vers son fils.

_Monsieur, répondit le flic sur le même ton en lui accordant un petit signe du menton, son regard planté dans les yeux réprobateurs.

            La tension sembla retomber d'un cran et V entendit les deux femmes pousser un petit soupir de soulagement tandis que la plus jeune des deux, qui devait être Joyce, émergeait enfin de la porte. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère qui lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte en lâchant son sac.

_Oh, je suis si contente de te voir, finit-elle par dire en lui plantant un baiser timide sur la joue.

            V sentait toute l'exubérance refoulée de la jolie trentenaire qui partageait avec son frère ses beaux yeux noisette. Vêtue très simplement d'un jean et d'un débardeur, la jeune femme était assez petite et très fine. Son visage devait être naturellement rieur à en croire les fossettes aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux. C'était pourtant le seul indice de la nature joyeuse de Joyce qui arborait à l'heure actuelle une expression incertaine. La jeune femme devait lutter contre l'angoisse de sa situation et celle de la réaction de son père. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'offrir un sourire timide au flic qui le lui retourna une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

 

            La seconde femme s'approcha alors et V sentit la boule d'angoisse de son amant se cristalliser. La sexagénaire n'était pas plus grande que sa fille mais bien plus replète. Ses hanches un peu larges étaient ceintes d'un tablier aussi immaculé que s'il sortait du lave-linge. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers son fils tandis que leurs yeux se rencontraient, l'appréhension noyant ceux de Butch, et quelque chose comme de la culpabilité flottant dans ceux de sa mère.

            Bien plus petite, la femme dut s'avancer très près pour pouvoir poser sa main sur la joue de Butch.

_Mon garçon, murmura-t-elle, et V remarqua que les traits du père se crispaient un peu plus.

_'Man, soupira le flic en entourant avec précaution la petite brune dans son étreinte d'ours.

_Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle en s'écartant, un petit moment plus tard.

_Ouais, répondit le flic en évitant son regard tandis que son accent faisait un grand retour en force dans ses intonations rauques.

_Et qui est ton ami ? dit-elle en se tournant vers V qui était resté un peu en retrait à observer la scène.

            Le soldat ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur que lui jeta le père de Butch tandis qu'il détaillait son pantalon de cuir, ses cheveux trop longs et le tatouage sur son visage.

_Je te présente V. C'est mon... coloc, expliqua Butch en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

            Ledit coloc lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui dire que tout était OK.

_Bonjour, Madame. Mademoiselle. Monsieur. Commandant V Shous. Je suis un ami de Butch. Il m'a parlé de votre situation. Je suis en permission et j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir lui prêter main forte, expliqua-il.

_Vous êtes soldat ? lui demanda alors le père de Butch en lui accordant un second regard qui avait un peu perdu de sa dureté.

_Forces Spéciales, répondit laconiquement V en se redressant de toute sa taille, sa manière à lui de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il ne laissait personne l'emmerder et qu'il se carrait comme de l'an 40 de son avis.

_Timothy O'Neal, répondit le blond en essayant de dissimuler en vain l'effet qu'avait sur lui la présence écrasante du soldat.

 

            Butch étouffa un sourire en voyant son père se recroqueviller légèrement avant de tendre une main ferme à son compagnon. Sa sœur lui adressa un regard de connivence. Après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que leur père était intimidé. Mais peu de gens résistaient à l'acuité des pupilles de diamant quand elles libéraient toute leur intensité.

            Le chef de famille se reprit néanmoins très vite, se rappelant sans doute qu'il était chez lui et pas en service. Il se retourna alors vers son fils avec un rictus narquois.

_Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que tu sois venu. Peut être que _lui_ pourra faire quelque chose... dit-il en désignant le soldat.

            V sentit tout de suite la crispation que suscita cette attaque. Les deux femmes pâlirent et le flic serra les poings, la mâchoire butée. Tous le regardaient en attendant l'explosion imminente, Timothy plus que les autres. V posa alors une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amant et planta son regard dans celui de son père.

_Si quelqu'un est capable de résoudre toute cette affaire, c'est bien Butch.

_Butch ? répéta O'Neal père, tendu.

_Butch, affirma V sans le lâcher jusqu'à ce que l'autre détourne le regard.

            C'est là qu'intervint son épouse pour éviter que la situation s'envenime davantage.

_Oh, mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ! Je suis Lisa et voici ma fille Joyce, dit-elle en souriant à V. Mais vous devez être fatigués par toute cette route. Après tout, Las Vegas est à l'autre bout du pays, babilla-t-elle. Entrez donc vous rafraîchir.

_Ouais, grommela le flic, les épaules toujours contractées. On va faire ça.

            Les deux hommes récupérèrent leurs sacs de voyage et suivirent la petite femme à l'intérieur. Butch ne s'était pas décrispé et V se disait que si toute cette enquête devait se faire dans ce contexte tendu, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

 

            L'intérieur de la maison sentait le propre et l'air fleuri de ces premiers jours de septembre. Les sols et les meubles étaient rutilants, pas un grain de poussière nulle part. De petits napperons au crochet recouvraient quelques dessertes sur lesquelles des bouquets de roses embaumaient.

_Du café ? Une boisson fraîche ? Une bière peut-être ? proposa Lisa O'Neal tandis qu'elle disparaissait vers la cuisine.

_V ? interrogea Butch en penchant la tête.

_Du café. Ça sera parfait, merci.

_Je vous apporte ça. Joyce, tu veux bien les emmener au salon ?

            Le flic hocha la tête pour que V suive sa sœur tandis qu'il allait poser leurs bagages dans un coin avant de les rejoindre. Il surprit le regard à la fois admiratif et prudent que la jeune femme posait sur son compagnon.

 _Le côté bad-boy de V fait toujours des ravages_ , se dit-il en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé réservé aux invités.

            Il prit bien garde à ne pas déranger les napperons posés sur les accoudoirs. La force de l'habitude. Une habitude rentrée à grand renfort de taloches...

 

            Sa mère revint avec un plateau lourdement chargé et Butch se leva pour l'aider tandis que son père s'adossait un peu en retrait, de manière à les surplomber. Quand ils furent tous servis, le flic retourna s'asseoir. Le mouvement faussement involontaire de la cuisse de V qui frottait contre la sienne lui fit du bien. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas désespérément seul dans cette foutue baraque. Où qu'ils se trouvent, V était son roc.

_Alors, si vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début, finit par demander celui-ci en se tournant vers Joyce, espérant briser l'embarrassant silence qui s'éternisait.

            La jeune femme laissa aussitôt tomber le masque de feinte confiance qu'elle affichait depuis leur arrivée et leva un regard angoissé vers eux. Sa mère, assise à côté d'elle, lui dédia une caresse de réconfort et, d'un regard encourageant, la poussa à parler.

_Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. Au début, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'on me regardait, mais quand je me retournais il n'y avait jamais personne. Et puis mon téléphone a commencé à sonner, mais on ne parlait jamais. Parfois, j'entendais un peu sa respiration. J'ai cru à une blague, dit-elle, comme si elle cherchait à se justifier de ne pas avoir su détecter de suite la menace.

 

            Butch lui dédia un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas sa faute. Puis il reprit sa posture professionnelle, concentré et attentif.

_Et puis, il y a eu les fleurs, reprit-elle avec angoisse. Des bouquets énormes, magnifiques. Tous les jours. Au travail et à la maison. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter mais mes collègues m'ont dit que j'étais stupide. Que c'était juste un admirateur très généreux. Mais il n'y avait pas de carte. Enfin au début. Et puis elles ont commencé à arriver. Avec des poèmes... Des poèmes super flippants.

_Joyce, tu les as gardées ces cartes ? demanda Butch.

_Pas toutes, mais les dernières, oui.

            Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard entendu.

_Tu les as ici ?

_Oui. Je peux aller te les chercher si tu veux.

_Plus tard. Mais, oui, il faudra qu'on les voie. Il s'est passé quelque chose après les cartes ?

_Il a recommencé à appeler, à la maison, au bureau. Il... Il me parlait.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? la pressa Butch.

            Elle le regarda en se mordillant les lèvres, quelques larmes commençant à perler au bord de ses yeux.

_Ma chérie, intervint Lisa. Il faut que tu racontes à ton frère.

_Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, gronda Timothy toujours adossé au mur.

            Butch serra le poing en relevant la tête mais V l'arrêta d'une main puissante posée sur son avant-bras. Ils échangèrent un long regard, presque un affrontement, avant que le soldat désigne sa sœur d'un petit signe de tête. Le flic soupira et se calma.

_Joyce, s'il vous plaît, reprenons, demanda V. Les coups de téléphone.

_Il... Il disait que j'étais à lui. Il me faisait des compliments au début. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il m'observait tout le temps. Il savait à qui j'avais parlé. Parfois, il se mettait très en colère et il disait que je n'avais pas le droit de sourire à quelqu'un d'autre.

 

            Gros-Dur secoua la tête tandis qu'il sentait une toute autre colère monter en lui.

_Bon, s'il te regardait tout le temps, il devait être plutôt proche de toi. Tu as reconnu sa voix ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_Il avait ces bidules, tu sais comme dans les films, pour la déformer.

_Et merde, jurèrent en chœur V et Butch.

_Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà appelée sur votre portable ? demanda alors le soldat.

_Oui, mais en numéro masqué.

_Aucune importance. Donnez-moi simplement les horaires d'appels, dit V en sortant son laptop.

            Ils relevèrent méticuleusement les données que V enregistra dans un fichier.

_Vous voulez les codes du Wifi peut-être, proposa aimablement Lisa en le voyant tapoter à toute vitesse.

_Les codes du Wifi ? répéta V sans comprendre avant qu'une étincelle de gêne passe dans le regard de diamant. C'est à dire que...

_Putain, mec ! gloussa le flic en vérifiant par dessus son épaule ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

            Il n'avait pas fallu une minute à V pour se connecter à leur réseau domestique et il était présentement en train de s'installer derrière toute une série de proxy de son cru.

_Quoi ? demanda sa mère, sans comprendre.

_V est du genre petit génie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua le flic avec désinvolture tandis que son compagnon se concentrait sur ses affaires.

_Oh, tu veux dire qu'il a... piraté notre wifi ! s'exclama sa mère en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

            Un élan de fierté irrépressible envahit le flic tandis qu'il regardait son mec faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué. À part se battre et s'envoyer en l'air bien entendu.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas bien compliqué, déclara V d'une voix absente tandis qu'il se concentrait. Et merde ! finit-il par jurer.

_Quoi ? le pressa Butch.

_Portables jetables. Faux noms. Il en change presque tous les jours. Il est complètement frappé mais pas con...

_Sac à merde, aboya le flic.

_Brian ! Langage, le houspilla aussitôt sa mère.

            Butch roula des yeux avant de s'excuser.

_Pardon, 'Man.

            V lui adressa un regard qui indiquait qu'il retenait à peine une remarque sarcastique.

_Oh toi ! La f... Tais-toi !

            Cette fois, le soldat ne chercha même pas à masquer son ricanement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_Bon, rien de ce côté-là. Et vous dites qu'il n'a pas cherché à vous approcher ?

_En fait, je crois qu'il a essayé, bredouilla la jeune femme.

_Quand ça ? demanda Butch en se dressant.

_Il y a deux jours. J'ai dû rester travailler tard et mon patron m'a proposé de me raccompagner. Il faisait nuit, et avec ce type qui rôdait... J'ai accepté et il m'a déposée chez moi. Mais il m'attendait dans le hall. J'ai senti que quelqu'un s'approchait quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte aux lettres. Je crois qu'il voulait m'attraper, dit-elle un peu tremblante tandis que sa mère lui frottait le dos en signe de réconfort, mais j'ai crié et il s'est enfui. Alors j'ai appelé papa et je suis venue me cacher ici.

_Tu as très bien fait, dit Butch en s'appuyant des coudes sur la table basse pour pouvoir attraper les mains de sa sœur.

_On a appelé la police, mais ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, précisa Lisa.

_Comme toujours avec eux, grinça le père juste assez fort pour être entendu mais, cette fois, Butch choisit de l'ignorer.

_Bon, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

            Elle secoua la tête.

_Réfléchissez bien, dit V. Ça peut être n'importe qui. Quelqu'un à votre travail qui vous paraîtrait jaloux. Ou quelqu'un qui vous regarderait souvent.

_Non, non. Je ne vois personne comme ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

_Un petit ami ? demanda V.

_Non. On a rompu il y a quelques mois. Il a eu une promotion au Japon.

_Vous êtes certaine de ça ?

_Heu oui, à peu près.

            Les deux hommes se jetèrent de nouveau un regard entendu.

_On va vérifier ça. C'est quoi son nom ? dit V en saisissant son téléphone.

_Terrence Devis. Il travaille chez DNA Industries comme avocat.

            V composa de tête un numéro sur le clavier tactile. On décrocha très vite.

_Phury, c'est V. J'ai besoin que tu te rencardes sur un mec pour moi. Terrence Devis. Avocat chez DNA Industries. Vérifie si le mec a bien été muté à l'étranger récemment. OK. Rappelle-moi.

            Butch l'interrogea d'un signe du menton.

_Il nous rappelle dans cinq minutes.

 

            Le flic employa ce laps de temps à questionner sa sœur sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir quand elle avait été agressée, mais c'était bien mince. Elle descendit aussi les cartes qui ne leur apprirent pas grand chose, si ce n'était que le mec ne décrocherait pas le prochain Prix Pulitzer dans la catégorie Poésie.

            Quand le portable de V vibra sur la table, Butch espéra un instant que les nouvelles seraient bonnes. Mais, à la mine du soldat, il comprit tout de suite que Terrence Devis n'était pas la bonne piste à suivre. Il attendit néanmoins qu'il le lui confirme.

_Il est à Osaka depuis trois mois, paye son loyer, va au travail. RAS.

            Joyce poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'étouffer un petit rire qui les surprit tous, faisant enfin honneur à ses fossettes qui lui donnaient un faux air de lutin espiègle.

_Quoi ? Je ne sais pas vous mais, personnellement, je suis contente de pas être sortie avec un psychopathe !

            Butch en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Il avait oublié la capacité émotionnelle qu'avait sa sœur à sauter du coq à l'âne. V se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

_Ta sœur marque un point.

 

            Après une série d'autres questions infructueuses, V et Butch furent d'accord pour dire qu'ils devaient avoir fait le tour de ce que pouvait savoir Joyce. Il ne leur semblait pas avoir oublié de détail important et le soldat avait rappelé Phury pour qu'il passe en revue l'historique des collègues, voisins et amis de la jeune femme. Le mec avait promis de tout envoyer le lendemain à la première heure, le tout sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis de la famille O'Neal qui était en train de se questionner sur le genre d'homme que venait de leur présenter leur fils et sur les ressources dont celui-ci disposait.

_Joyce, avait fini par déclarer Butch en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis très sérieux alors écoute-moi attentivement. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce type de cas et ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Alors je veux que tu sois extrêmement prudente. On fera ce qu'il faut pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais ça peut prendre du temps. En attendant, tu ne sors pas toute seule. L'un de nous t'accompagnera au travail et où que tu veuilles aller jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé.

_Et si vous ne l'attrapez pas ? demanda Timothy O'Neal avec amertume.

_On l'attrapera, répondit Butch avec force. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger Joyce.

            Son père planta son regard bleu dans celui du flic et ils s'affrontèrent un long moment avant que le plus vieux renifle et quitte la pièce. V n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux, mais il savait que ça devait être important à en juger par la crispation de son flic et au regard qu'échangèrent les deux femmes.

_Je sais que tu l'auras, déclara alors Joyce d'une voix douce qui fit relever le nez de Butch. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

_Merci, finit par répondre le flic d'une voix un peu étranglée.

 

            Un silence gêné s'abattit alors sur le salon des O'Neal, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire maintenant que l'affaire qui les occupait n'était plus au centre de la conversation. La tension laissée dans la pièce par l'affrontement du flic et de son père peinait à refluer.

            Lisa se leva et commença à rassembler leurs tasses depuis longtemps vides.

_Joyce, et si tu allais montrer leur chambre à ton frère et au Commandant pendant que je range ça ?

_Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, soulagée, en se levant.

_Je suis tout à fait désolée, s'excusa Lisa en regardant V, mais nous ne recevons pas beaucoup. Alors j'ai simplement installé un matelas supplémentaire dans la chambre de Brian. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas de la partager ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

            Butch envia la poker face de V lorsque celui-ci répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Pas du tout. Ce sera parfait.

            Le flic, quant à lui, était ravi de ne pas avoir à chercher de prétexte pour s'isoler avec son compagnon. Celui-ci lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard entendu quand il fut certain qu'aucune des deux femmes ne leur prêtait attention. Butch lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'ils se penchaient pour attraper leurs sacs avant de suivre Joyce dans l'escalier.

Enfin… Ce n'était pas V qui pourrait lui reprocher ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le début. On est rentré assez rapidement dans le vif du sujet alors je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite.
> 
> Un grand merci à Myriam et Quinte pour leurs relectures et suggestions avisées :)
> 
> Bisous à tous


	2. Boston, maison des O'Neal, 6 septembre, 19.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> on repart dans la famille O'Neal aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

                      Boston, maison des O'Neal, 6 septembre, 19.15

 

            _Voilà, c'est ici, dit la jeune femme en poussant la dernière porte du couloir.

            Elle s'effaça pour céder le passage à son frère qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. V comprit pourquoi en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

_La vache ! murmura le flic. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a bougé depuis que je suis parti, dit-il en contemplant le décor.

            Celui-ci était typique d'une chambre d'adolescent avec les fanions des Soxs agrafés un peu partout, le bureau de pin installé juste sous la fenêtre et le lit qui serait à peine assez large pour y loger leurs deux carrures. Mais V se rappela en voyant le matelas installé sur le sol que ça n'était pas censé être le cas.

            Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se retrouver là, comme s'il plongeait tête la première dans le passé de son flic. Butch avait bien _rencontré_ son père mais ça n'était pas le genre de chose qui aurait pu lui en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme qu'avait été V. Alors que cette piaule en disait plus long qu'une séance souvenirs sur les projets et les espoirs que l'Irlandais avait nourris tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Le barbu l'imaginait assis à ce bureau, les genoux coincés par le plateau trop bas, concentré sur ses manuels de criminologie, bossant comme un forcené, sans doute déterminé à se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Et il y était parvenu. Et plus encore...

_Maman y a veillé, répondit alors Joyce, le sortant de sa transe. Je crois qu'elle voulait que tu te sentes chez toi quand... enfin si tu revenais...

_Oh, souffla Butch, incrédule, en laissant sa lourde paume traîner sur les contours d'une petite commode sur laquelle étaient posés quelques trophées sportifs.

            Apparemment, le flic avait été un bon batteur au lycée. Ça n'étonnait qu'à moitié V, même s'il imaginait plus Gros-Dur en train de casser des têtes que de renvoyer des balles avec la batte soigneusement polie qui trônait au milieu des récompenses. V laissa courir sa main tatouée sur le rebord de l'une des coupes tout en examinant les inscriptions à la base.

            _Bon, je vous laisse vous installer. Maman a posé des serviettes pour vous dans la salle de bain.

            Butch la remercia tandis qu'elle consultait sa montre.

_Oh, et on dîne généralement vers 19 heures, soit dans une demie heure. Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'être en retard. C'est pas la peine de le contrarier, dit-elle en jetant un regard entendu à son frère.

            V remarqua que le front du flic se plissait en une expression mécontente mais il ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Joyce eut l'air soulagée et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de quitter la chambre en repoussant la porte derrière elle.

 

            Le soldat attendit d'entendre ses pas décroître dans l'escalier pour s'approcher de Butch qui était en train de poser leurs sacs sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la maison familiale, V s'autorisa à toucher cet homme qui était sien comme il le désirait. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance pesante de non-dits ou les souvenirs qui assaillaient son flic, mais le soldat sentait comme une distance se creuser entre eux.

            Il comprenait que l'Irlandais ait besoin de temps pour gérer les choses à sa manière mais il n'était pas dit qu'il le laisserait affronter ses fantômes seul. Butch l'avait épaulé avec les siens et même si le mec semblait bien incapable de réclamer qu'il lui rende la pareille, il en avait visiblement besoin.

            Attrapant le flic par les épaules, il le força à se redresser avant de le retourner. Ce dernier se laissa faire mais évita son regard. V captura alors ses joues entre ses paumes et les caressa de ses pouces, la pulpe des doigts frottant l'ombre d'une barbe naissante. Les yeux noisette finirent par croiser les siens.

_Ça va le faire, mec, tenta de le rassurer Butch. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

_Je sais, se contenta de répondre V.

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, se justifia le flic, mais... faut que je te raconte quelque chose...

_Quand tu seras prêt, conclut V en prenant férocement la bouche crispée.

 

            Il donna exactement à Butch le baiser dont il avait besoin : ferme, violent, possessif, dominateur. Un baiser qui pilla sa bouche et lui rappela que V serait toujours présent pour lui, qu'il ne laisserait rien l'atteindre et qu'il était là pour l'aider à botter le cul de ses cauchemars. Butch était sien et personne ne touchait ce qui était lui appartenait. Pas même les fantômes du passé. Leur petite virée en Russie l'avait assez prouvé. Alors qu'importait qu'il s'agisse de ses casseroles ou de celles du flic.

            Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec celles de Butch et il sentit le mec lui agripper durement les hanches. Lui-même raffermit sa prise sur la lourde tête brune et la força à s'incliner sur le côté pour obtenir le meilleur angle d'attaque. De sa langue et de ses mains, il soumettait son amant à sa volonté, l'obligeant à lui abandonner ses angoisses et ses rancunes, ne laissant de place à rien d'autre qu'à lui et à cet incendie qui les dévorait. Le flic acceptait cette invasion. Mieux, il l'accueillait avec reconnaissance, avide de se perdre dans les quelques moments d'oubli que V était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer.

            La langue de V se fit plus pressante, réclamant un accès inconditionnel pour venir se planter à la limite de sa gorge. À bout de souffle, Butch y consentit néanmoins, gémissant sous la caresse brutale tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les hanches musculeuses. V gémit à son tour, sous l'assaut du plaisir et de la douleur mêlés. À demi asphyxié lui aussi, il finit par relâcher la bouche légèrement tuméfiée de son amant, gratifiant sa lèvre inférieure d'une dernière morsure, pas assez appuyée pour le marquer, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour sentir le mec se détendre un peu plus contre lui.

_Ouah, souffla Butch en prenant une grande inspiration. Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça, en fait.

_Je sais, répéta V avec un petit sourire arrogant. Allez, viens dîner, Cop, dit-il en s'écartant.

_Ouais. On y va, répondit le flic qui ressemblait un peu moins à un condamné que l'on emmène à l'échafaud.

 

***

 

            V était bien emmerdé. Il n'avait jamais récité un foutu bénédicité de sa vie. Pourtant il sentait que ce serait une faute quasi impardonnable d'essayer de s'y soustraire. Au bout la table, Timothy O'Neal présidait, récitant la prière et remerciant le Seigneur pour leur pain quotidien. Avec un sourire goguenard du genre « bienvenue dans mon monde » Butch, qui était assis en face de lui, lui avait tendu la main, tandis que sa voisine de droite, Joyce, en faisait de même.

            Au moins, il avait un prétexte parfait pour glisser discrètement son pouce contre la paume de Butch.

            Le flic agitait la bouche tandis que le reste de la famille avait fermé les yeux en récitant les mots familiers. V étouffa son rire en se rendant compte que Gros-Dur était en train de fredonner en silence les paroles de _Highway to Hell_. Les yeux noisette luisaient de malice.

            Autant pour le bon petit catholique Irlandais...

 

            Un petit moment plus tard, la prière s'acheva et les plats commencèrent à passer de main en main.

_Des pommes de terre, Commandant ? proposa Lisa O'Neal.

_Merci, approuva V en attrapant le saladier.

_Oh, n'ayez pas peur de vous servir, le pressa-t-elle. Il y en a d'autres à la cuisine.

_Laisse, 'Man. Après il rentre plus dans ses uniformes, taquina Butch en attrapant le plat des mains de V.

_Je crois qu'il y a confusion avec Rhage, là. C'est lui qui dévore comme un ogre, Cop.

_Ouais, un appétit de moineau, railla le flic en lorgnant l'assiette de V où s'entassait néanmoins une bonne quantité de nourriture.

_Qui est Rhage ? demanda Lisa en bonne maîtresse de maison. Un de vos amis ?

_C'est un des hommes de mon unité, expliqua V. Même Butch ne mange pas autant que lui...

_Hey ! protesta le flic en le menaçant de sa fourchette.

            Ces petites chamailleries que tous pensaient amicales semblaient beaucoup réjouir Joyce et Lisa qui pouffèrent devant l'air outré de Butch. Timothy O'Neal se contenta de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers V.

_Militaire donc ? dit-il en découpant soigneusement son steak.

_Affirmatif, répondit V après avoir pris le temps de finir sa bouchée.

_Commandant dans les Forces Spéciales. Vous n'êtes pas si vieux. Jolie carrière.

_On est une petit unité mais très efficace, répondit V en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise.

_J'imagine...

 

            Butch étouffa un demi sourire dans sa pomme de terre. Si le plus vieux des deux hommes attendait de la fausse modestie de la part de V, il risquait de poireauter un bon moment. Il savoura également la pointe de jalousie contenue dans le ton de son père qui n'avait jamais dépassé le grade de Lieutenant même pendant la première guerre du Golfe, son dernier déploiement et son heure de gloire personnelle.

            En fait, cela amusait beaucoup le flic de voir son père se débattre avec son sens de la hiérarchie militaire, celui-ci lui rappelant constamment que l'homme bien plus jeune qui lui faisait face était, et de loin, plus gradé que lui. V était trop intelligent pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, tout comme il avait noté la tension entre lui et son paternel. Protecteur comme l'était cet enfoiré de barbu, Butch ne serait pas étonné qu'il fasse exprès d'en jouer pour mettre l'autre homme en porte-à-faux.

            Correction : il en était certain. Dans le regard de diamant brûlait cette petite étincelle de défi tandis que les deux hommes commençaient à échanger quelques récits d'opérations. En fait, c'était surtout Timothy qui parlait, cherchant visiblement à impressionner son interlocuteur. Butch étouffa un soupir. Il connaissait déjà par cœur tous les hauts faits de celui-ci et se serait bien passé de les entendre encore un fois. Tout comme V qui ne semblait pas vraiment bouleversé par la manière dont le mec avait couvert la retraite de deux blindés.

 

            _Le service actif, ça vous forme un homme, conclut Timothy O'Neal avec suffisance. La discipline, l'obéissance et la loyauté. De vraies valeurs au service de notre Patrie. Pas comme ces flics qui se prennent pour des _cowboys_ uniquement parce qu'ils portent un flingue.

            Ce faisant, il jeta un regard goguenard à Butch, le défiant de répondre. Celui-ci s'était raidi quelques secondes auparavant, comme s'il se préparait à encaisser la pique.

_En attendant, il en faut bien des flics pour coffrer les méchants qui terrorisent femmes et enfants pendant que les soldats partent jouer à la guerre, répondit Butch au bout d'un moment, laissant retomber sa fourchette sur son assiette.

_Quand ils arrivent à les attraper, rétorqua aussitôt son père.

_C'est sûr que les prendre vivants c'est plus compliqué que de tirer une rafale de M16 dans le dos du mec qui s'enfuit, ironisa le flic.

_Que veux-tu, mon garçon ? On ne peut pas tous être payés à se racheter une conscience. Certains tentent d'expier leurs fautes et d'autres s'emploient à faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger ce qui doit l'être.

 

            À cet instant, V crut que les dents du flic allaient s’ébrécher dans sa bouche tant ses maxillaires étaient contractées. La jointure de ses doigts crispés sur sa serviette de table était d'une pâleur de marbre.

            Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se jouait entre les deux hommes mais ce qu'il savait c'était que l'attitude du prétendu patriarche commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Vu les regards affolés que se lançaient Lisa et Joyce O'Neal, ça n'était visiblement pas une première et il y avait sans doute plus là dessous que ce que Butch avait laissé entendre.

            Le soldat ne comprenait même pas comment le flic acceptait d'encaisser ce mépris à peine voilé en serrant les dents tant cela allait à l'encontre de sa nature explosive. L'expérience de V en matière de famille était inexistante mais il supposait que l'Irlandais se contenait par respect pour les deux femmes présentes à la table.

            _À moins qu'il pense véritablement avoir quelque chose à se reprocher,_ réalisa V en analysant le comportement de son compagnon. Après tout, Butch n'était pas de mauvaise foi et cédait facilement lorsqu'on lui démontrait ses torts. Bon, non sans avoir vitupéré un peu avant… Mais, dans le cas présent, le flic se comportait comme lorsqu'il était pris en défaut. Que cela vienne de son abruti de paternel ne devait rien arranger à l'affaire.

 

           Enfin, son paternel…

            V n'était pas un génie pour rien. Son sens de l'observation et du détail l'avait sorti de bien des situations hasardeuses. Et, aujourd'hui, il lui en apprenait bien plus long sur la famille O'Neal qu'un étranger aurait dû en savoir. Eut égard aux traits génétiques dominants chez les parents, les chances pour que Timothy O'Neal soit le père biologique du flic frôlaient le zéro absolu.

            Il se demanda si Butch le savait avant de repenser à l'attitude de Lisa, à la culpabilité à peine voilée qui semblait peser sur les épaules de la mère.

            _Toutes les familles ont leurs secrets_ , se rappela le soldat.

            Par contre, vu son attitude, il y avait fort à parier que Timothy n'était pas étranger à ce fait. Ceci expliquerait une bonne partie de la tension qui envahissait la pièce. V n'avait aucune idée de l'époque ou de la manière dont l'homme l'avait appris, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas dû mettre longtemps à rejeter cet héritier qui n'était pas le sien. Ajoutez à cela l'ingrédient mystère, ce reproche que les deux hommes se jetaient au visage, et on arrivait à l'infâme salmigondis de cette soirée.

 

            Butch et le chef de famille avaient fini par se taire, déplaçant l'affrontement sur un autre terrain, aucun des deux ne voulant céder sous le regard de l'autre. V pensait que le flic finirait cependant par le faire, mais pas sans écraser son poing sur le nez de son père. Ce qui risquait de compromettre un peu plus l'ambiance de cette charmante réunion de famille...

            Lisa O'Neal devait avoir eu la même idée parce qu'elle entreprit de se racler la gorge avant de se tourner vers V avec un sourire emprunté.

_Oh, mais j'y pense ! Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Brian. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un colocataire !

_C'est assez récent en fait. La colocation, je veux dire, répondit le flic en toussotant.

_Oui, compléta V en reprenant une gorgée de bière. Butch avait besoin d'un peu plus d'espace pour étaler son foutoir depuis qu'il s'est mis à son compte.

_À son compte ? demanda Lisa, sincèrement intéressée.

_Ha ouais, avoua Butch avec gêne. Il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais démissionné en fin d'année dernière.

_Tu as oublié ? s'indigna Joyce tandis qu'un nouveau reniflement de mépris échappait à Timothy.

            Le flic fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les deux femmes en ignorant ce dernier. En regardant sa mère dans les yeux, il avait l'air d'un garnement pris en faute.

_Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez de mouron, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Et puis, on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter.

            Un silence lourd de non-dits flotta entre la mère et le fils. Lisa O'Neal eut l'air plus fatiguée que jamais. Pourtant V connaissait assez bien son flic pour savoir qu'il ne lui reprochait rien et préférait penser que tout était de sa faute.

_Butch a fait un sacré bon boulot depuis qu'il a obtenu sa licence de privé, déclara-t-il pour détourner leur attention.

_Détective privé ? demanda Joyce. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement...

_C'est que je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre, avoua piteusement le flic.

_Cela va sans dire, cracha Timothy avec une grimace d'autosatisfaction.

_Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connus ? Vous avez travaillé ensemble ? s'empressa de demander Joyce pour détourner l'attention.

_Pas du tout. En fait, on s'est rencontrés dans un bar.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

_Peut-être parce que c'est là que ton frère passe le plus clair de son temps, ricana Timothy.

 

            V perçut le moment exact où s'en fut trop pour le flic. Le mec allait se lever et en coller une à son père qui ne semblait attendre rien d'autre qu'une réponse à sa provocation. Le soldat décocha alors un coup de pied à son amant sous la table. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, le défiant de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit mais le regard que V lui jeta dut être suffisamment dissuasif.

            Ce dernier entendit Lisa pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de lui adresser un sourire de gratitude. Mais, bien qu'ayant calmé les ardeurs guerrières de son flic, le barbu était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

_Pour répondre à votre autre question, reprit-il tranquillement en se tournant vers les parents du flic, ce n'est que très récemment que nous avons travaillé ensemble pour résoudre une affaire qui a pris un tournant… inattendu, dirons-nous.

            Butch haussa un sourcil, une question muette dans le regard.

_Pourquoi Diable V voudrait-il évoquer les événements survenus en Russie maintenant ?_

            Mais V ne lui donna aucun indice auquel se raccrocher. Le mec devrait se contenter de lui faire confiance.

_Oh vraiment ? Et de quel genre d'affaire s'agissait-il ? questionna Joyce.

            V affecta une pose décontractée sur sa chaise, sa main tatouée triturant avec nonchalance le goulot de sa bouteille de bière.

_Pas jolie jolie, répondit le soldat avec gravité. Butch a coincé le chef d'un réseau international de prostitution et de trafic de drogue. C'est en partie pour pouvoir épingler cette ordure qu'il a démissionné.

_Oh mon Dieu ! souffla Lisa, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Mais tu es complètement fou, Brian !

_Mais non, 'Man. Tout s'est bien terminé, dit-il avec un sourire apaisant. Et puis, j'étais pas tout seul. V était là, précisa le flic qui refusait de s'accorder tout le crédit de l'opération.

            Par ailleurs, il semblait vraiment perdu. Où V voulait-il en venir avec ces révélations ?

_Mais comment avez vous fait ?

_Butch a remonté sa piste jusqu'en Russie, expliqua V après avoir bu tranquillement une gorgée de bière. Il s'est avéré sur place que nous avions affaire à une vieille connaissance, un fumier sadique et retors. On a manqué de discernement et il a fini par enlever Butch pour lui faire dire où j'étais.

            Un petit cri paniqué échappa aux deux femmes. Lisa avait pâli, sa peau claire devenue presque transparente, et Joyce avait glissé sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer une expression horrifiée. Même Timothy O'Neil semblait suspendu aux lèvres de V. Celui-ci reprit son récit, une lueur glacée dansant au fond de ses pupilles tandis qu'il les plongeait dans le regard azur du chef de famille.

_Quand j'ai retrouvé la trace de Butch, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à négocier, expliqua V tandis qu'un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres minces, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'issue du combat. J'ai dû l'abattre comme l'animal enragé qu'il était.

_Mon Dieu, répéta Lisa O'Neal.

_Voilà qui est agir en soldat, se gaussa Timothy. Et si vous avez débarrassé le monde d'une ordure de ce genre au passage, vous avez plus que largement rempli votre mission. Par contre, je me demande...

_Hum ? l'incita à continuer V.

_Vous disiez avoir affaire à une vieille connaissance ? C'est peu dire qu'on rencontre toutes sortes de parasites dans nos métiers, soupira l'ancien soldat.

            V entendit le flic prendre une grande respiration. Le barbu, quant à lui, laissa le rictus glacial étirer un peu plus ses traits.

_Pour tout dire, ce déchet était mon père, avoua-t-il le plus tranquillement du monde avant de finir sa bière, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Timothy O'Neal.

            Un hoquet de stupeur secoua celui-ci tandis que les yeux de diamant ne le lâchaient plus. Les deux femmes, quant à elles, dévisageaient le barbu la bouche grande ouverte. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table avant que Timothy déglutisse difficilement. À trois reprises.

            Enfin, il sembla retrouver l'usage de sa voix qui sortit néanmoins suraiguë et vibrante.

_Votre… père...

_Un parasite de la pire espèce, précisa tranquillement V sans se départir de son regard glacé. Un criminel de guerre qui pratiquait le génocide de masse comme un loisir. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pas fait ça plus tôt...

_Mais… mais c'était votre famille... Votre père !

            V reposa tranquillement sa bière et se pencha en avant, ses incroyables pupilles toujours profondément fichées dans celles de Timothy.

_Il méritait de mourir. Non seulement pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises mais aussi pour avoir osé porter la main sur Butch. Personne ne s'en prend au flic sans avoir affaire à moi, conclut tranquillement le soldat.

            Cette fois-ci, Timothy perdit très vite le combat et baissa le regard sous l'intensité des yeux pâles. L'avertissement n'aurait pu être plus clair.

 

            Quelques instants plus tard, V se tournait vers son amant qui avait l'air complètement assommé. Le soldat se contenta alors de reprendre une bouchée de pomme de terre avant de féliciter fort civilement la cuisinière qui le remercia de son compliment d'une voix blanche.

            Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence relatif, personne n'osant relancer la conversation après l'incroyable révélation du barbu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très affecté par les regards en coin que ne cessaient de lui lancer les autres convives. Du moins à l'exception de Butch qui avait fini par lui adresser une œillade indéchiffrable. Le mec avait l'air d'hésiter entre lui casser la gueule pour avoir traumatisé Joyce et Lisa et le remercier d'avoir cloué le bec de son paternel.

            Après tout, V était un salopard foutrement impressionnant lorsqu'il décidait de laisser planer une menace.

 

***

 

            _Allez, crache le morceau, Cop, finit par ordonner V que tout ces non-dits commençaient à agacer.

            Après avoir expédié le dessert en essayant de rétablir une conversation gênée, Timothy O'Neal avait disparu dans le salon avec son journal. V et Butch avaient voulu se lever pour aider Joyce et sa mère à débarrasser mais celles-ci les avaient houspillés gentiment en leur disant de ne pas rester dans leurs pattes. Sans doute avaient-elles besoin d'un moment supplémentaire pour _digérer_. Ils s'étaient donc servis deux tasses de café avant de les emmener dans le patio.

            L'air était doux en ce début septembre et il était agréable de s'attarder dehors avec l'odeur du gazon tondu qui flottait partout autour d'eux. Enfin ça l'aurait été si le flic avait décroché plus de trois mots en un quart d'heure.

            V n'était pas un grand causant non plus, aussi son éclat laissa-t-il l'Irlandais bouche bée un instant.

_Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, bougonna alors ce dernier en détournant le regard.

_Arrête de me prendre pour un con, le prévint V en le forçant à lui accorder son attention. Tu crois que je ne vois pas qu'on n'est pas en train de tourner un remake de la Petite maison dans la prairie ? C'est quoi le problème avec ton père ?

_N'y fais pas attention, répondit le flic sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Je t'avais prévenu.

_Toujours ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que c'était pire depuis que quelque chose s'était produit...

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_Butch, gronda V, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère cette dérobade.

_OK. J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Ça te va comme réponse, bordel ? aboya soudain de flic en se levant.

            V se redressa à son tour et envahit sans remords l'espace personnel de Butch, collant son visage si près du sien que l'Irlandais pouvait encore sentir les effluves amères du café dans son haleine.

_Non.

_Non quoi ? demanda Butch en écarquillant les yeux avec férocité.

_Non, ta réponse ne me va pas, répondit calmement le soldat. Alors tu vas me dire exactement ce qui se passe ici.

_Va chier ! éructa le flic en posant ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de V pour le repousser. On est venus ici pour aider Joyce, pas pour faire ma psychanalyse.

_Ce serait sans doute pas du luxe, répliqua tranquillement V d'une voix neutre.

_Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Tu peux parler !

            L'expression de V ne trahit aucun changement, pas le plus petit signe que cette prise à partie l'ait affecté, pourtant le flic regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

_V, souffla Butch en se passant la main dans la nuque... J'ai pas envie qu'on se foute sur la gueule pour ça.

_Alors parle.

_Une logique imparable, ricana le flic. On t'a déjà dit que t'étais du genre tenace, toi ?

_Ça se pourrait... Bon, dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, alors.

 

            Butch lui tourna alors le dos pour s'accouder à la rambarde. Il regarda ses mains vides avant de laisser échapper un petit rire de dérision.

_Putain, pourquoi j'ai arrêté de fumer moi ?

_Tu veux une clope ? proposa V en s'appuyant avec décontraction à ses côtés.

_Nan, ça va, souffla le flic sans le regarder. Je sais que je me comporte comme un enfoiré, dit-il après un petit moment de silence. Tu as tout à fait le droit de savoir mais je pensais juste pas que ça serait aussi difficile de t'en parler. Après tout, toi tu m'as bien raconté toute cette merde avec ton père...

_Non pertinent, répondit V qui fixait la maison d'en face l'air de rien, observant le halo d'une lampe qu'on allume aux travers des rideaux fins.

_Comment ça ?

_On s'en fout de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne me dois rien. T'as besoin de m'en parler, tu m'en parles. T'en as vraiment pas envie, on laisse tomber. Basta.

_Tu avais pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber y a deux minutes, ricana le flic.

_Parce que je sais que t'as besoin que ça sorte, répondit V avec simplicité en s'allumant une cigarette.

            Après en avoir pris une bouffée, il la tendit à Butch. Celui-ci considéra le geste un moment avant de se décider.

_Et puis fais chier...

            Il attrapa la clope et tira une longue bouffée qui le fit un peu tousser. Il la garda entre ses doigts avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil circonspect.

_Ce truc a bien meilleur goût sur toi, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

            V ne répondit rien. En fait, il ne le regarda même pas et continua à observer le voisinage. Butch en profita pour se concentrer sur la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts et sur les volutes de fumées qui amenaient à ses narines un peu de l'odeur de V.

            Cette fragrance lui fit comprendre que ce retour à Boston n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les autres. Parce qu'il y avait ce diable d'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment même. Accepter que le soldat l'accompagne était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis un bail. Rien qu'au souvenir de la tête horrifiée de son père quand V avait parlé du Bloodletter, il dut retenir un sourire.

 

            Ouais, les choses ne se passaient pas comme d'habitude. Alors peut-être que l'histoire n'aurait pas fatalement à se répéter.

_C'est jamais agréable quand je reviens ici, commença-t-il en fixant le bout rougeoyant de la cigarette qui continuait de partir en fumée sans qu'il daigne à nouveau la porter à ses lèvres. Ni pour moi, ni pour eux... Personne n'a envie de voir débarquer les ratés. Personne n'aime ces gars-là. Même-moi, j'aime pas ces gars-là.

_Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, répliqua V de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

_Comment ça ?

_C'est de mon mec qu'il s'agit... Personne ne parle de lui comme ça.

            Un rire désabusé secoua Butch tandis qu'il fixait le profil aquilin de V.

_Ouais, on verra si t'auras toujours envie de le défendre dans dix minutes ce type-là.

_On verra. Dis toujours...

            Le flic prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau, adoptant ironiquement le ton du conteur qui entame une histoire.

_Il était une fois une jolie petite maison dans une jolie petite ville. Dans la maison, vivait une jolie petite famille. Il y avait le papa, la maman, un petit garçon et deux jolies petites filles.

_Deux ?

_Ouais deux. La plus grande s'appelait Janie et la plus petite Joyce. Contrairement au garçon qui ne faisait jamais rien de correct, Janie était le joyau de son papa. Mais le petit garçon ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, tu sais.

_Ha bon ?

_Nan, du tout, répondit le flic en écrasant le mégot consumé avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Tu vois, elle était jolie, gentille et très douce. Une vraie princesse. Pas les princesses petites pestes avec leurs parents bourrés de fric, hein. Nan, juste une chouette gamine qui souriait tout le temps, qui venait consoler son petit frère quand il avait du mal à encaisser la distance de son père, qui aidait sa mère à préparer des gâteaux le mercredi après-midi. Ce genre de conneries quoi...

_Et elle portait des robes roses ? demanda V sans la moindre trace d'ironie.

_Ouais, ça lui arrivait, rigola le flic. Tu sais en mousseline bouffante avec des volants. Ça aurait dû faire tarte, mais ça lui donnait juste l'air d'être... en sucre. Tout le monde l'adorait.

_Mais ?

_Mais même les princesses finissent par grandir, non ? Elles vont à l'école, et puis au collège... Et les garçons aussi se rendent compte qu'elles sont jolies. Alors, de temps en temps, il y en a qui viennent jusqu'à la jolie maison pour la voir. Ça fait gueuler le père, mais c'est le genre de trucs qu'ils font dans toutes les séries à la con, non ?

_Ouais, je suppose. J'ai raté pas mal de séries ces quarante dernières années.

_C'est con. Y a quelques putains d'épisodes dans l'Agence Tous Risques... Je crois d'ailleurs que le petit garçon regardait toutes ces conneries-là le mercredi après-midi au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Ça devait être un mercredi d'ailleurs, ce jour-là, parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à regarder la télé. Alors, quand il en a eu marre, le gosse est sorti pour s'entraîner à lancer quelques balles. Merde, dans les contes le prince à la con, tu sais le guignol en collants moulants, il arrive dans un carrosse pour emmener la princesse. Je crois que le petit garçon y a pas cru une minute non plus. Quel putain de prince se pointe dans une Ford pourrie avec trois copains pour venir chercher la princesse ?

_Ils n'avaient pas non plus de collants, je suppose, répliqua V qui continuait de jouer le jeu de son flic.

_Nan, mais ils avaient des sales gueules. Mais la princesse avait l'air de les connaître alors le petit garçon n'a rien pu dire. Pourtant, il les sentait pas ces enfoirés. Déjà la musique était merdique, elle braillait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Eurythmics... C'était vraiment à chier. Et dire que tout le monde continue de passer cette putain de chanson en boucle.  

_Sweet Dreams ?

_Ouais... Tu vois, toute ta culture pop n'est pas à refaire, répondit Butch avec une moue blasée.

            V ne répondit pas, laissant le flic poursuivre à son rythme le récit même s'il avait désormais une idée assez précise de ce qui avait pu se passer.

_Le petit garçon était quelque part par là, dans l'allée, reprit Butch en pointant du menton le chemin gravillonné qui montait jusqu'au perron. Il a demandé à sa sœur si elle devait vraiment aller avec les types. Ils étaient plus vieux alors ils se sont moqués de lui depuis la voiture. Mais il était pas complètement con. Il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant il n'a rien dit quand Janie est montée dans la voiture après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

_Pourquoi ? demanda doucement V.

_Va savoir... On est con quand on a dix ans. Parce que Jan... la princesse lui a dit que tout irait bien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une autre taloche ou que les grands se moquent de lui. Alors il l'a laissée partir et est resté planté dans cette putain d'allée à regarder la Ford pourrie emmener sa sœur.

_Et elle n'est pas rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Nan, répondit le flic dont la voix s'étrangla soudain. Jamais. C'est les flics qui ont retrouvé la princesse deux jours plus tard. Sur un terrain vague. Mais après que les quatre fils de putes l'aient violée et battue à mort elle ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à une princesse. Sa robe blanche était pleine de boue, toute déchirée.

_Cop...

_Tu sais le plus bizarre là-dedans ? le coupa l'Irlandais d'une voix qu'il espérait dénuée de toute émotion. C'est que le petit garçon savait déjà que tout était de sa faute quand son père le lui a hurlé en lui collant la trempe de sa vie. Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, au lieu de rester planté dans cette allée à sécher comme une merde au soleil, quelque chose pour protéger sa famille.

_C'est ce que le père a dit ?

_Oui.

_C'était un connard.

_Non, c'était la vérité. Après, il n'a jamais manqué de le lui rappeler à chaque occasion.

            Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'alléger la culpabilité de son flic pour le moment, V préféra changer de sujet.

_Et les quatre merdeux ?

_Ils étaient mineurs. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se soit passé ? Ils doivent être mariés et peut-être même pères de famille à l'heure qu'il est, dans une jolie maison un peu comme celle de la jolie famille qu'ils avaient finie de détruire.

_Ça doit foutre le petit garçon sacrément en pétard.

_Une putain de rogne, tu veux dire, ouais. Terrible. Renverse un connard de _dealer_ dans la rue avec ta bagnole et tu passeras ta vie à le payer. Viole et découpe une gamine en morceaux et ton gentil avocat plaidera un égarement de jeunesse.

_Alors le gamin a eu envie de faire ce qu'il fallait pour botter le cul de tous les autres merdeux de la Terre ?

_Peut-être bien...

_Mais ça ne ramènera pas sa sœur.

_Nan, mais ça évitera peut-être à d'autres frangins de vivre avec ça.

            V soupira en secouant la tête.

_On a dû dire des milliers de fois au gosse que ça n'était pas sa faute.

_Y a des gens qu'ont essayé, ouais.

_Mais il ne les a pas crus.

_Non, il sait que ça l'est.

_Je crois surtout qu'il est têtu comme un mulet et qu'il a trop bien écouté son père quand il le traitait comme le coupable de l'histoire.

_Il écoutait jamais son père.

_Tu crois ça ? Alors pourquoi celui qui se bouffe tout ça de plein fouet c'est le gosse et pas les meurtriers ?

            La mâchoire du flic se crispa et V le vit rentrer la tête dans les épaules, pourtant il poursuivit.

_Personne ne devrait reprocher ce genre de choses à un enfant.

_Mais il a pas bougé, putain ! explosa Butch en se tournant vers V pour l'attraper par le revers de sa veste.

_Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu crois qu'il se sentirait moins coupable s'il avait dit à sa sœur de ne pas monter dans la bagnole ? Je ne crois pas non. Parce qu'elle y serait quand même allée. Dans tous les cas, il était baisé. C'était son choix à elle.

_Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que c'était de sa faute ? cracha le flic en collant son visage tout contre le nez de V.

_Non, Cop. Ça n'est la faute de personne d'autre que celle de ces quatre enfoirés, dit-il en plongeant dans les prunelles noisette. Quoiqu'en dise un père trop fou de rage d'avoir perdu un enfant pour voir qu'il lui en restait deux à protéger.

_Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Joyce. Et aujourd'hui ça recommence et je...

_Et aujourd'hui les circonstances sont différentes, le coupa V en enroulant sa main tatouée autour du cou de son flic sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un les observait. Aujourd'hui tu peux te battre à armes égales avec l'enfoiré qui menace Joyce.

_V, tu sais que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Il y a forcément un truc qui va merder, rien que parce que je suis là. Regarde, c'était à cause de moi tout ce bordel en Russie, avec ton père. Et pourtant je m'étais juré de jamais te mettre en danger.

_Encore une fois, tu te goures de coupable, Cop. Le Bloodletter nous aurait retrouvés de toute façon. Alors ne mélange pas tout. Ne confonds pas un petit garçon paumé avec le mec que tu es.

_Je vois pas la différence, soupira un Butch vaincu avant de s'éloigner de son compagnon.

            V garda le silence un long moment en fixant le dos contracté de l'Irlandais.

_Ce gosse...

_Ouais ?

_Il s'appelait Brian, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu le sais bien, soupira le flic en s'éloignant un peu plus.

            Mais V l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son épaule.

_Je ne le connais pas ce môme. Par contre, je commence à savoir comment fonctionne Butch et sa sale manie de se croire responsable du destin du monde.

            Le flic resta un moment silencieux avant de relâcher un petit rire de dérision qui sembla pourtant un peu plus léger au soldat.

_En même temps, comment tu veux qu'il arrive à quelque chose avec un prénom aussi merdique...

_Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

_Enfoiré, maugréa le flic en lui donnant un coup de point amical dans le biceps.

 

            V était heureux de sentir l'humeur de son compagnon s'éclairer un peu. Il savait que tout ce foutoir était loin d'être réglé mais il lui semblait que la tension de Butch commençait à se dénouer. Le soldat comprit que son compagnon s'en voulait sûrement de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son passé plus tôt. Mais V savait aussi ce que c'était que de se débattre entre les remords et la culpabilité.

            Comme lui, le flic avait besoin de se libérer de ce qui le bouffait depuis toujours. Et, bien qu'il n'ait pas une inclinaison particulière pour l'empathie, le barbu était heureux d'avoir pu lui prêter une oreille attentive.

_Je suis content que tu sois venu, finit par avouer le flic. C'est toujours pas la joie de revenir ici, mais comme ça c'est pas pareil.

_Alors c'était une bonne chose que je vienne, statua V.

            Butch eut un sourire complice.

_Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu'un foutre les miquettes à mon vieux comme ça, rigola-t-il. T'es un sacré enfoiré, quand même !

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Cop, répondit V avec un sérieux qui ne trompait plus le flic.

_Dommage...

_Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'adore ça, lui susurra Butch à l'oreille avant de se fendre d'un vrai sourire, de ceux qui illuminaient ses yeux.

 

***

 

            _On ne tiendra jamais tous les deux dans le plumard, grommela Butch quand ils eurent regagné l'ancienne chambre du flic en traversant la maison désormais silencieuse.

            Ils avaient passé bien plus de temps à discuter sur la terrasse qu'ils ne le pensaient. Petit à petit, la nuit avait fini de tomber autour d'eux tandis que le flic continuait à raconter des bribes disparates de son enfance. Il avait essayé de chasser les mauvais souvenirs, faisant la part belle aux parties de base-ball avec les copains et aux réveillons passés à admirer les statues de glace de la First Night dans le centre de Boston.

            L'air frais de la nuit avait pourtant fini par les faire frissonner et Butch avait décollé son flanc de celui de V contre lequel il n'avait même pas eu conscience de venir s'appuyer. La tiédeur familière de son amant lui avait aussitôt manqué et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour entraîner le mec vers leur chambre.

            En jetant un coup d’œil peu amène à son lit d'adolescent, il s'était rappelé que les chances étaient assez minces pour qu'ils puissent loger leurs carrures de char Patton dans l'espace étriqué.

           Son ronchonnement tira un sourire narquois au soldat.

_T'as trouvé ça tout seul, Cop ?

_Ouais, c'est ça… Bon, au lieu de te foutre de moi, aide moi à descendre le matelas du lit par terre. On va coller les deux.

            V coula un regard surpris en direction de son flic.

_T'en es sûr ? C'est pas vraiment discret.

_Et alors ?

_Non rien. Mais si tu préfères, on peut aussi mettre un panneau sur la porte «Porno gay, ne pas déranger».

_Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer de ce qu'ils pensent ? répondit Butch sur un ton de défi.

_Honnêtement ? Ouais. Je pense que ce n'est pas la manière dont tu as envie d'en parler à ta mère et à ta frangine.

_Va chier. Tu pourrais pas me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre pour une fois ? grommela l'Irlandais en commençant à déplacer le matelas.

_Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai raison, ironisa V en lui filant un coup de main pour le coller au sien.

_Comme s'il t'arrivait d'avoir tort, Einstein ! répliqua Butch qui finissait d'ajuster les couvertures tandis que V commençait à ôter ses frusques.

_Alors, ça, sache que je saurai m'en rappeler, mec ! répondit V avec un sourire suffisant avant de faire passer son T-Shirt noir au-dessus de sa tête, révélant le dessin parfait de ses muscles saillants.

 

            V surprit le regard que lui adressa Butch. Le mec était partagé entre son désir, rendu évident par la bosse qui commençait à se former sous son jean, et la fatigue intense de cette journée. Et, pour une fois, le soldat n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le flic avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés et qu'il comptait bien la lui offrir. Pour le reste, l'Irlandais n'aurait qu'à décider s'il voulait dormir ou s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien d'autre.

            Lorsque Butch roula à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard, son bras puissant reposant en travers du torse du soldat et son souffle chatouillant son oreille, V savait déjà qu'ils allaient tous les deux ignorer l’érection douloureuse pressée contre sa hanche. Sa propre excitation faisait écho à celle du flic mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

            Quand Butch nicha son nez cassé au creux de son cou en poussant un soupir de bien-être, V se contenta d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et attendit d'entendre sa respiration s’apaiser avant de se laisser aller à son tour au sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement j'aime particulièrement voir V patauger en mode famille. Ce mec ne sait pas se tenir en société, j'adore ! Un bonheur à écrire...
> 
> Quant au bénédicité, vous comprendrez à quel point que je suis traditionaliste !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)


	3. Boston, maison des O'Neal, 7 septembre, 08.00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, tout le monde,
> 
> Le chapitre de cette semaine rien que pour vous. Une petite transition, pas vraiment une résolution. Des choses se mettent en place.  
> Bonne lecture...
> 
> Et, pour Claryss qui me l'a fait découvrir, je dirais que cette scène c'est une matinée à écouter Simple Man de Lynyrd Skynyrd :)

            Boston, maison des O'Neal, 7 septembre, 08.00

 

            Le coup brutal frappé à la porte tira Butch de son bienheureux sommeil avec un grand sursaut. Un peu désorienté, il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit pour constater que V était déjà en position de défense, pleinement alerte et la main sur le flingue qui ne quittait jamais son oreiller.

_Debout. Brian, je te veux ici dans deux minutes.

            La voix glaciale qui leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte ne les aida pas à se détendre mais au moins comprirent-ils qu'aucun danger immédiat ne les menaçait. La main de V lâcha la crosse du pistolet et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard tendu avant de fixer la porte. Celle-ci ne portait aucun verrou et si Timothy O'Neal décidait de faire irruption dans la pièce, ils seraient sans doute contraints d'expliquer pourquoi l'aîné de la famille dormait à poil dans le lit de son colloc.

            Il y avait sans doute de meilleures manières de commencer la journée.

_J'arrive, grommela Butch après s'être éclairci la gorge.

            Il espérait que cette promesse suffirait à éloigner l'importun.

_Deux minutes. Dans l'entrée, ordonna la voix de l'ancien militaire avant que ses pas commencent à décroître tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

            Le flic poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Enfoiré, grommela V qui supportait de plus en plus mal l'attitude du chef de famille.

_Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, répondit le flic en haussant les épaules. Putain, je déteste qu'on me réveille en sursaut, maugréât-il en se levant pour attraper son jean.

_Et moi donc… J'ai failli lui coller une balle à travers la porte.

_Si seulement ! répliqua le flic en boutonnant sa braguette avant de passer un T-Shirt propre à la va-vite. Bon, j'y vais. Prends une douche avant de nous rejoindre si tu veux.

_Ouais, je vais faire ça, répondit le barbu en se levant. Tu veux qu'on remette le matelas en place pour la journée ?

_Rien à foutre, répondit le flic avec un sourire carnassier.

            V lui adressa un coup d’œil désabusé tandis que son compagnon quittait la pièce d'un pas décidé. La mauvaise humeur de Butch quand il se levait du pied gauche était légendaire, mais la présence de son paternel dans l'équation risquait de ne rien arranger.

 

            Butch sentait que la journée commençait mal. Pourtant, à se réveiller lové contre V, cela aurait pu être très différent. Mais il avait fallu que son connard de vieux tambourine comme un forcené à la porte, le faisant émerger en sursaut. En plus, il voulait lui parler.

            Le flic n'avait pas pris sa douche, pas bu son café et sentait encore les plis des draps contre sa joue. Pas vraiment la configuration idéale pour une petite conversation familiale. Enfin, quelle que soit l'heure, il n'avait jamais envie d'engager le dialogue avec Timothy.

            Il arriva dans l'entrée pour trouver son père déjà habillé et visiblement sur le départ. Le mec lui lança son habituel regard méprisant tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

_Un souci au garage, l'informa-t-il. Encore une bande d'incapables. Je serai absent une heure, peut-être deux. Pendant ce temps-là, tu ne quittes pas ta sœur des yeux.

            Le flic était sans doute devenu trop imposant pour que son père se permette d'ajouter « sinon je te flanque une telle correction que tu ne te relèveras pas de sitôt » mais Butch l'avait entendu assez souvent dans son enfance pour que le message soit clair.

            En temps normal, il se serait sans doute laissé submerger par cette culpabilité qui n'avait cessé de le ronger d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. Il attendit d'ailleurs le moment où elle allait le frapper comme un coup vicieux. Mais, à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. Alors il se contenta de fixer son père dans les yeux en se redressant de toute sa taille.

            Les yeux noisette affrontèrent le regard bleu pendant un long moment. Ce fut ce dernier qui se détourna en premier et Timothy O'Neal quitta la maison sans ajouter un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, Butch, qui n'avait pas bougé, entendit démarrer la vieille Ford de son père. Celle-ci s'éloigna plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû dans ce quartier résidentiel.

 

            Une partie de la mauvaise humeur du flic s'envola à l'idée d'avoir enfin tenu tête à son père. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité être capable de croire ces gens qui se tuaient à lui dire que la disparition de Janie n'était pas de sa faute ? Mais le flic finissait toujours par retomber sur ce regard bleu qui le toisait avec haine tandis que sa mère détournait les yeux. Jusqu'à quel point avait-il laissé son père faire de lui l'homme qu'il était ?

            Butch ne s'était jamais considéré comme un lâche, pourtant, à ce stade, il comprit qu'il s'était contenté de fuir le problème sans jamais l'affronter. Et d'avoir, pour la première fois, trouvé la force de tenir tête à son père, même si ça n'était qu'un affrontement silencieux, le remplissait d'une paix qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir connue bien souvent.

            Finalement, traîner les fesses de V jusqu'ici en même temps que les siennes n'était sans doute pas la pire idée qu'il ait eue, se dit-il en traversant le salon d'un pas guilleret.

 

            Dans la cuisine, il trouva sa mère et sa sœur déjà attablées devant des bols de café fumants.

_Ha, vous aussi vous avez eu droit au réveil au clairon ? plaisanta-t-il en allant les embrasser.

_Plus ou moins, répondit Joyce qui arborait le même air grognon que son aîné au réveil.

_Il y a encore du café si tu veux, dit Lisa en désignant la machine.

            Butch acquiesça avant d'aller se servir une généreuse rasade en sifflotant.

_Heu, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? finit par demander sa sœur après avoir coulé une œillade éberluée à sa mère.

_Ouais, pourquoi ? répondit le flic en attaquant avec entrain une tartine.

_Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, tu viens juste de te réveiller et… Et tu as parlé à papa. On pensait que tu allais… Enfin, au moins… Je sais pas, soupira Joyce en essayant de mimer les mots qu'elle ne trouvait pas à grands renforts de gestes.

_Ha ça… dit Butch la bouche pleine en haussant les épaules.

_Bah, oui, ça…

            Voyant que les deux femmes le fixaient toujours comme s'il débarquait de Mars, il se décida à reposer son bol.

_Bon. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

_Enfin quelque chose de normal, persifla Joyce.

            Butch se contenta d'un demi sourire.

_C'est juste que j'ai pigé deux trois trucs récemment, et là, je me balance de ce qu'il pense.

_Pigé deux trois trucs ? répéta sa sœur sur un ton soupçonneux.

_Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'en parler, soupira le flic.

_Bon, bon, fais comme tu veux ! finit-elle par céder en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aller m'habiller, lâcha-t-elle après un moment passé à observer l'expression butée de son frère.

_Je crois que V est dans la salle de bain.

_J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, répondit Joyce en allant poser son bol dans l'évier.

 

            Butch la regarda quitter la pièce en secouant la tête avant de se replonger dans son café. Quelques instants plus tard, il releva le nez, sentant que les yeux bruns de sa mère ne le lâchaient pas. Un sourire doux et triste flottait sur son visage qui commençait à porter le coût des années.

 

***

 

 

            Douché et rasé de frais, V quitta la salle de bain embuée pour se mettre en quête de son flic. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder sous la douche mais, ce jour-là, il dut battre tous les records. Il était inquiet quant à l'issue du face à face entre les deux hommes tout en se demandant ce que Timothy O'Neal pouvait bien vouloir à Butch.

            Dans le couloir assombri par la tapisserie à fleurs, il croisa la sœur du flic vêtue d'un peignoir en éponge vert pâle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient presque aussi emmêlés que ceux de son frère au réveil. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'il s'écartait pour lui laisser la place.

_Bonjour, dit-elle. Vous avez bien dormi ?

_Très bien, merci. Et vous ? demanda V en se rappelant soudain les règles basiques de la politesse.

_Un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais c'est normal je suppose, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire qui peinait à masquer son inquiétude.

_Le contraire serait étonnant. Dites-moi, où est Butch ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_Oh, Brian est dans la cuisine[1].

_Merci, dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec un dernier geste poli.

           

            De fait, V trouva le flic attablé dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère. Comme aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, il s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil pour observer la scène. Ils ne parlaient pas mais c'était tout un discours qui se tenait dans leur échange de regards.

            Quand Butch avait relevé le nez, il avait vu passer dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens tout ce que Lisa ne pouvait se permettre de dire. V regarda la culpabilité et le regret se peindre sur le visage maternel. Aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'hier, Lisa O'Neal ne semblait capable de verbaliser l'inquiétude qui la rongeait pour celui qui n'était plus un petit garçon depuis trop longtemps.

_Hé, souffla le flic en attrapant maladroitement la main de sa mère.

            Celle-ci regarda un moment leurs doigts enlacés avant d'adresser un pauvre sourire à son fils.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris en revenant ici, mais je suis… contente que tu ne laisses plus tout ça t'affecter, dit-elle sur le ton pudique que l'on utilise pour aborder les sujets tus depuis trop de temps.

_J'irais sans doute pas jusque là, répondit le flic avec une moue désabusée. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de regarder les choses en face.

_Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas…

_Non, la coupa Butch en pressant sa main. Si c'est pas ma faute, alors c'est que ça doit pas être la tienne non plus, dit-il d'une voix rendue bourrue par l'émotion.

            Elle secoua la tête tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids de ces mots.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te parler comme ça. Tu étais mon petit garçon et j'aurais dû te protéger. Mais… Mais quand Janie est… partie, je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre. C'est de ma faute si tout ça s'est installé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, conclut-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

_C'est vrai. Mais je t'en veux pas, 'Man, répondit simplement le flic.

            La vieille femme releva vers son fils un regard qui peinait à retenir ses larmes. Pourtant elle n'ajouta pas un mot.

_Juré, insista Butch en se penchant par dessus la table pour poser un baiser maladroit sur la joue ronde.

            V vit la main de Lisa agripper avec force celle de Butch tandis qu'un sourire forcé venait étirer les lèvres de son amant.

_Tu vois pourquoi je voulais pas en parler ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter. J'ai l'impression de jouer un remake d'un mauvais feuilleton télé.

_Tu n'as jamais été un grand démonstratif, répondit doucement Lisa.

_Tu plaisantes ? A côté de V, j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie gonzesse dopée aux hormones, ricana le flic en se tournant vers le barbu qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre.

 

            Le soldat avança d'un pas en se demandant depuis combien de temps Butch avait perçu sa présence. Sans doute depuis le début s'il devait en croire le sourire un peu gêné que lui adressa ce dernier. Lisa remarqua tout de suite le changement dans l'attitude de son fils et se recomposa une façade de parfaite hôtesse, un sourire poli s'accrochant à ses lèvres.

_Oh, bonjour Commandant, dit-elle en se levant pour le saluer.

_Bonjour, Madame, répondit V en s'avançant dans la pièce. Cop.

_Vous prenez du café le matin ? demanda la mère du flic. Je peux aussi vous proposer du thé.

_Non, non, du café, c'est parfait. Ne vous dérangez pas, dites-moi seulement où sont les bols et je vais me servir.

_Dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, indiqua Butch en voyant que sa mère allait néanmoins se lever.

 

            V trouva aussitôt ce qu'il cherchait et alla se servir une généreuse rasade de café noir avant de venir s'installer à table. Du coin de l’œil, il vit que le flic l'observait avec une moue amusée. Sans doute trouvait-il la scène tout aussi incongrue que lui-même. Pour tout avouer, V se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise dans ce tableau très domestique. Il pensait que sa vie de soldat l'avait paré à toute éventualité, pourtant il n'avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver acculé à une table de cuisine en compagnie de son amant et de la mère de celui-ci.

            Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du protocole à tenir dans ce genre de situation. La veille, son envie de rabattre le caquet de Timothy O'Neal l'avait distrait du repas de famille. Mais, dans cette configuration beaucoup plus intime, perdu entre les effluves âpres de son café et l'odeur plus douce des _pancakes_ gardés au chaud sous un torchon, V se sentait parfaitement déplacé. Pour un peu, il allait se mettre à regretter les histoires de vétéran du patriarche.

            Ni son enfance, ni sa vie d’adulte, n’avaient préparé V à ce genre de réveil et au petit-déjeuner partagé sur un coin de table. En temps normal, il se serait levé d'un bond avant d'engloutir une de ces horribles rations militaires ou, en permission, aux côtés de Butch paré pour une fort satisfaisante séance de sexe matinal.

            Sans doute conscient de son malaise, le flic lui vint en aide de la seule manière qu'il puisse imaginer. Sous la table, le barbu sentit le pied nu de l'Irlandais remonter le long de son mollet en une caresse malhabile, destinée non pas à l’aguicher mais simplement à l'assurer de sa présence. V témoignait rarement de son malaise mais il devait être assez évident pour que Butch le remarque.

 

            Le silence se prolongeait dans la petite cuisine. On n'entendait que le ronronnement du réfrigérateur et le passage sporadique des voitures dans la rue devant la maison. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler tendu. Ils sirotaient tous les trois leurs cafés sans ressentir le besoin de discuter, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et dans cette intimité un peu factice.

            Ce fut le retour de Joyce dans la petite cuisine qui leur fit lever la tête. Une fois douchée, la jeune femme avait passé un jean un peu élimé et un sweat à capuche dans lequel elle semblait flotter. Elle se resservit un bol de café avant de se rasseoir à table.

_Bon. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'adossant confortablement au fond de sa chaise.

            V et Butch échangèrent un regard avant que le soldat prenne la parole.

_J'attends toujours le rapport complet de Phury mais on va parer au plus pressé. Pour commencer, je vais vous installer un système de sécurité un peu plus performant pendant que Butch épluche les dossiers.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre système de sécurité ? s'alarma Lisa.

_Rien, il est très bien pour un usage préventif. Mais, dans le cas qui nous occupe, il vous faut quelque chose de plus adapté et qui vous permette de dormir sur vos deux oreilles. On ne peut pas prendre la menace à la légère.

            En face de lui, Joyce poussa un soupir si profond qu'il fit tourner toutes les têtes.

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est juste que… Enfin avec tout ça, revoir Brian ici je veux dire, j'en oublie un peu pourquoi vous êtes venus, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Finalement, je devrais sans doute remercier mon _stalker_.

_Comment ça ? grogna le flic en se dressant sur ses ergots.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces histoires, je n'aurais eu aucune chance de revoir mon frère avant je ne sais pas quand.

_Joyce ! la réprimanda Lisa.

_Non, mais c'est vrai ! On pourrait arrêter deux minutes de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal dans cette fichue famille ?

_Surveille ton langage, jeune fille ! répondit aussitôt sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

_On s'en fout de mon vocabulaire, à la fin ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse vos histoires ? Nom d'un chien, on vit dans un mausolée depuis presque trente ans. Je me demande toujours si je dois pas m'habiller en noir quand je viens ici. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas eu envie d'y remettre les pieds, acheva-t-elle en désignant son frère.

_Joyce, soupira Butch à son tour dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu.

_Et toi, ne prends pas leur défense ! grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers le flic. Tu n'as tellement pas envie de nous avoir dans les pattes qu'on ne sait plus rien de toi. On ne savait même pas que tu avais changé de boulot ! En plus, tu as failli te faire découper en rondelles à l'autre bout du monde ! On ne l'aurait même pas su, je parie. Alors ne me joue pas ton numéro de fils modèle !

_Je joue rien du tout, répondit Butch en tentant de garder son calme. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas l'occasion de papoter tous les quatre matins.

_Et bien, on est le quatrième ! Alors, ça tombe bien, on n'a que ça à faire de tailler le bout de gras...

            Le flic jeta un regard perdu à V qui regardait la scène se dérouler comme une pièce de boulevard. L'éclat soudain de Joyce avait allumé une lueur amusée dans le regard de diamant. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que celle-ci soit bien la sœur de Butch. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mince, elle cachait un sacré caractère sous ses airs de trentenaire trop sage.

            Croisant le regard noisette, V haussa les épaules. Butch déglutit avant de jeter le même regard de détresse à sa mère. Mais celle-ci était trop occupée à fixer sa fille comme si elle avait été échangée à la naissance.

_Heu… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda le flic comme on apporte une offrande de paix.

_Hé bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme, soudain désarmée.

 

            Elle ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à l'humeur coopérative de son aîné, pourtant elle décida de saisir sa chance. Ses premières questions furent hésitantes, comme si elle se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un terrain neutre. Puis, petit à petit, l'atmosphère se détendit et Lisa prit également part à la conversation. V, quant à lui, se contentait d'observer l'installation de cette nouvelle dynamique, faite de pudeur et de sous-entendus. Il regardait cette famille depuis trop longtemps éclatée aux quatre vents tenter de jeter quelques ponts bricolés sur des torrents d'incompréhensions et de doutes.

            Butch répondait avec honnêteté aux questions que lui posaient les deux femmes et tentait également de rattraper le temps perdu en interrogeant sa sœur sur sa vie, son métier et ses amis. Au bout d'un moment, quand ils eurent un peu moins l'impression de traverser un champ de mines, les trois O'Neal s'aventurèrent sur les sables mouvants du passé. Bien évidemment, il était encore trop tôt pour soulever les vraies questions, aussi les souvenirs évoqués restèrent-ils très consensuels.

            V fut surpris lorsque Lisa l'inclut dans la conversation en évoquant quelques anecdotes de jeunesse du flic. Apparemment, l'âge n'avait fait que renforcer son côté tête brûlée. Butch se surprit à rire à gorge déployée quand sa mère raconta comment il s'était cassé le nez la première fois. Une rencontre un peu alcoolisée avec le mur du garage alors qu'il essayait de rentrer discrètement après avoir arrosé une victoire des Sox avec les copains. Ce qui était peine perdue puisque Lisa avait toujours été incapable de fermer l’œil quand elle savait son garçon dehors.

_J'étais tellement fière quand il est entré à l'école de Police, dit-elle avec une émotion sincère. Et pourtant, il a dû faire toutes les bêtises imaginables.

_Déjà de la mauvaise graine, ironisa V en lançant un regard entendu à son flic.

_T'as pas idée !

_En même temps, ça lui réussissait plutôt bien, le coupa Joyce. Le mauvais garçon ça rendait les filles dingues ! Hey, vous marrez pas, dit-elle à V. C'est hyper galère quand toutes vos copines craquent pour votre grand-frère !

_Hey, j'ai jamais approché tes copines ! se défendit le flic en évitant le regard sarcastique de V.

_Non ! Tu avais déjà tellement à faire avec les _pompon-girls_  !

            Lisa éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de Butch qui s'empressa d'enfouir sa gêne dans son bol désormais refroidi.

_D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu avais un petit faible pour Sandy Hopkins, non ? Tu sais qu'elle habite toujours le quartier, lâcha Lisa O'Neal en touillant le plus innocemment possible un café qui n'en avait nul besoin.

_Heu, génial... bredouilla Butch en cherchant un endroit sans danger pour poser son regard.

            Pas sur sa mère dont les yeux brillaient d'espoir. Pas sur Joyce qui pouffait en regardant Lisa jouer les marieuses. Et surtout pas sur V...

            La nappe ! Mais bien sûr. Super la nappe ! Elle était vachement belle cette nappe, non ? C'était pas salissant ce genre de tissu d'ailleurs ?

_Elle n'habite pas très loin, poursuivit Lisa sans tenir compte du malaise de son garçon. Elle vit seule avec son chien, un adorable boxer. Tu aimes les chiens, Brian ?

_Je ne sais pas trop. Le dernier que j'ai vu c'était Todd, le malinois d'un collègue, quand il a essayé de me bouffer les mollets.

_Oh Snoopy, c'est le nom du chien de Sandy, n'est pas du tout comme ça. Il est très bien élevé. Je crois qu'elle y tient beaucoup. Elle n'a que lui. La pauvre doit se sentir seule et…

            Un gloussement que Joyce ne réussit pas à étouffer coupa Lisa O'Neal dans sa tirade.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

            Celle-ci se contenta d'agiter les mains devant elle, se délectant du malaise visible de son aîné.

_'Man, soupira le flic. C'est vraiment… très gentil de… heu… vouloir t'occuper de moi, mais je ne cherche pas à me caser.

            Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux de Lisa quand elle fixa son fils avec une petite moue toute maternelle.

_Brian, allons ! Tu vas bientôt avoir quarante ans. Je sais que les temps ont changé et qu'on ne pense plus à ces choses-là comme avant, mais il serait temps d'y songer.

_'Man, souffla à nouveau le flic dont les doigts commençaient à se crisper autour de sa cuillère tandis qu'il jetait des coups d’œil inquiets du côté du soldat dont le visage ne laissait rien transparaître.

_Y a pas de « Man », gronda gentiment Lisa. À ton âge, mes enfants étaient presque élevés et…

_Arrête, la coupa Butch avec agacement avant de reprendre un ton plus doux en la voyant ouvrir de grands yeux. Écoute, si je ne veux pas que tu joues les marieuses, c'est que je le suis déjà. Marié, je veux dire.

 

            À côté de lui, Butch sentit V se figer. Tournant furtivement la tête, il vit que le soldat le fixait avec une intensité rare, de celle qu'il réservait aux moments cruciaux. Et, bordel de merde, si ça n'en était pas un, Butch ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

            Il respira par le nez en entendant la cuillère de Joyce sombrer dans son bol, les éclaboussures de café noir mouchetant la nappe tout autour de celui-ci. Elle le regardait avec les mêmes yeux ronds que sa mère. Le regard de Lisa allait des pommettes rosies de son fils à sa main gauche qui ne portait aucune trace d'alliance. Un petit froncement de sourcils creusa un peu plus les sillons ridés de son front et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir reprendre la parole d'une voix étranglée.

_Tu es… marié ?

_Ouais, confirma le flic en la fixant dans les yeux.

_Nom de D… commença Joyce avant de se reprendre.

_Et tu n'as rien dit ? reprit Lisa d'une voix qui ne laissa pas ignorer à quel point elle était blessée d'avoir été tenue dans l'ignorance.

_C'était… compliqué, expliqua Butch en cherchant un peu de soutien dans le regard de diamant.

            Sous la table, il sentit la main du soldat peser sur sa cuisse, le rassurant silencieusement sur sa présence. Butch laissa la tiédeur de chaque phalange s'imprimer dans sa peau au travers du tissu de son jean. Furtivement, il vint serrer les doigts de V pour se donner du courage. Après tout, le plus difficile restait à faire.

_Compliqué ? répéta Lisa avec incompréhension. Mais tu aurais au moins pu nous en parler à Joyce et à moi. Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-elle avant d'enchaîner aussitôt sur une rafale de questions. Et comment est-elle ? Tu aurais tout de même pu nous l'amener pour nous la présenter.

            Butch prit une profonde inspiration et il sentit la main calleuse de V se refermer autour de la sienne, lui disant que s'il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait pas à faire ça. Mais le soldat aurait dû savoir qu'une fois son flic décidé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

_En fait c'est déjà fait, dit-il en se redressant pour fixer alternativement les deux femmes.

            Elles froncèrent les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard d'incompréhension.

_Comment ça ? finit par demander Lisa.

_Je crois qu'on devrait tout reprendre depuis le début, déclara le flic. 'Man, Joyce, voici V, mon mari.

 

            Ce faisant, il dégagea sa main de sous la table pour la poser sur l'épaule du soldat dont l'expression n'avait pas varié d'un iota, ses doigts toujours posés sur la cuisse du flic.

            D'abord éberluées, les deux femmes se contentèrent de les dévisager, leurs regards noisette volant entre les deux hommes sans vraiment réussir à se fixer. Joyce fut la première à se reprendre, un rire incertain s'échappant de sa gorge.

_C'est une blague, hein ? Haha, vous nous avez bien eues !

            Butch soupira avant de se tourner vers elle.

_Non. Je suis très sérieux.

            Un drôle de couinement s'échappa de la bouche de Lisa O'Neal qui y avait porté la main comme si elle essayait d'étouffer un hoquet. Elle était très pâle et fixait désormais V de ses pupilles dilatées.

            Le silence dans la pièce s’étira indéfiniment et aucune des deux femmes ne semblait prête à le briser. Butch comprit que, cette fois, il était de son ressort de faire le premier pas.

_Ça va faire deux ans et…

            Comme si la voix rocailleuse de son fils l'avait tirée de sa léthargie, Lisa retrouva soudain la parole et le coupa sur un ton qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire.

_Et tu comptais nous le dire un jour ?

            Butch se renfrogna un peu mais tenta de conserver son calme.

_C'est pas comme si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

            Mais dans ces mots, on pouvait aussi entendre ce qu'il ne disait pas.

_Et c'est pas comme si c'était vos oignons…_

            Ce fut Joyce qui intervint pour essayer d’aplanir un peu la situation.

_Te vexe pas, mais il me semblait me souvenir t'avoir surpris avec Lyndsey Habbot à l'arrière de la Chevy de Papa. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une fille tu vois. Et, vous vexez pas non plus, dit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers le soldat, mais V m'a l'air un peu… enfin… masculin, tu vois ?

_Je t'assure que j'avais remarqué, répondit le flic avec une pointe d'humour manifeste dans le pétillement de ses yeux noisette.

_Non, ce que je veux dire, reprit Joyce en balayant la réponse de son frère d'un revers de main, c'est que si j'avais dû parier qu'un gars ne serait jamais intéressé par les mecs, ça aurait été toi.

            Butch se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

_Écoute. Je le suis pas.

            Un petit gloussement échappa à Joyce quand son regard s'arrêta sur V puis sur son frère.

_Hum hum, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

_Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que V est différent, répondit Butch en passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Oh putain. Aide-moi, toi ! grogna-t-il finalement en prenant son amant à partie.

            Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers le barbu qui prit le temps d'adresser un regard ironique à son compagnon, l'air de dire qu'il avait été assez grand pour se fourrer tout seul dans le pétrin. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers les deux femmes et s'adressa à elles avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Ce que Butch essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de chercher à étiqueter quelqu'un en fonction de ses relations.

_Et ce que vous voulez dire, reprit Lisa complètement désarçonnée, c'est que mon fils, votre… mari – et le mot sembla avoir beaucoup de mal à passer ses lèvres – n'est pas homosexuel ?

_C'est ça, répondit V le plus calmement du monde.

_Je ne comprends vraiment rien à cette situation, dit-elle alors en se tenant très droite sur sa chaise, une expression de confusion faisant surface sur son visage fatigué.

_Écoute, 'Man. Je sais pas si je suis gay, ou bi, ou quelle que soit l'étiquette qu'on voudra me coller. J'ai jamais… avant… avant V… enfin tu vois… dit-il avec l'espoir que les deux femmes comprendraient sans qu'il ait à s'expliquer plus avant.

            Voyant que ça n'était pas le cas, il eut un petit sursaut avant de se renfoncer contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main plantée dans sa tignasse et ses yeux fichés dans ceux de sa mère.

_Oh et puis merde… s'exclama-t-il soudain. V est le seul mec avec qui j'ai envie de baiser ou de passer ma vie, OK ?

            Lisa O'Neal sembla si abasourdie qu'elle en oublia même de réprimander son fils pour son langage. Le flic, quant à lui, avait repris son habituelle expression de défi.

_Hé bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, murmura Joyce après un long moment de silence.

            Devant le mutisme persistant de sa mère, Butch se sentit soudain obligé de se justifier.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu. Je ne suis pas rentré dans ce foutu bar en me disant « tiens, et si je changeais de bord ce soir ? ». J'ai juste… rencontré ce gars-là, dit-il en désignant V, et… et je sais pas… On a appris à se connaître, on a vécu des tas de trucs ensemble. Il m'a sauvé la vie et… et, avec lui, j'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, finit par avouer le flic, comme si cette dernière confession était celle qui lui coûtait le plus.

_Je vois, répondit très lentement Lisa en examinant attentivement l'homme à l'allure inquiétante qui se tenait aux côtés de son fils.

_Nan, tu vois pas, dit Butch en secouant la tête. Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent et, excuse-moi, mais vous y compris.

_Cop, tempera le barbu en lui adressant ce regard que seul Butch était à même de déchiffrer.

_Et vous ? demanda Lisa en se retournant vers V avec une expression qui lui fit comprendre pourquoi certaines mères semblaient pires que des dragons.

_Lui quoi ? s'interposa aussitôt le flic.

_C'est au Commandant que je parle, le coupa aussitôt Lisa d'un ton sans réplique.

            V darda son regard de diamant dans celui de la mère du flic mais, pour la première fois, les yeux noisette si semblables à ceux de l'Irlandais ne se détournèrent pas.

_Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, commença sévèrement le soldat, mais je donnerais tout pour protéger Butch si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

 

            Les deux belligérants s'affrontèrent encore un long moment du regard, personne ne voulant céder un pouce de terrain. Lisa semblait perdue dans les pupilles claires du tatoué, jaugeant de leur sincérité. V, quant à lui, se foutait de recevoir cette approbation pour lui-même. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était son flic.

            Ni Butch ni Joyce n'osèrent s'immiscer dans le dialogue silencieux et ils se contentèrent d'échanger des regards désappointés à mesure que celui-ci se poursuivait.

 

            Finalement, ce fut Lisa qui rompit le silence en premier avec un coup d’œil prudent en direction de V.

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir : votre relation avec mon fils contredit tout ce en quoi je crois et tout ce qu'on m'a appris en tant que chrétienne, commença-t-elle lentement, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Mais, en tant que mère, je suppose que je ne pourrais rien espérer de mieux pour mon fils que de savoir que la personne qui... l'accompagne, le comprend et le chérit assez pour le protéger de tout. Même si cette personne est un homme, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

            Butch et Joyce observèrent le petit discours de leur mère comme si une paire de cornes venait de lui pousser derrière la tête. V, quant à lui, ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe d'assentiment, jurant silencieusement de prendre soin de son compagnon autant que du fils de Lisa.

_Et je crois que je vous dois des excuses, reprit néanmoins la maîtresse de maison.

            V haussa un sourcil surpris.

_J'ai été très choquée par ce que vous avez dit hier soir... À propos de votre père.

_Et ? demanda V de son air glacial, se préparant visiblement à la prochaine attaque.

_Vous avez veillé sur Brian, déclara alors Lisa. Vous l'avez sauvé. Vous l'avez... choisi plutôt que votre père. Je devrais être horrifiée et je crois, qu'au fond, j'ai encore du mal à croire que ça puisse être... comme ça. Mais, égoïstement, je suis soulagée que vous ayez fait une telle chose parce que cela veut dire que vous protégez mon fils. Alors, merci.

_C'est inutile, répondit V sur un ton bourru. Et j'aurais dû faire ça bien avant, avant qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Butch.

           

            Depuis sa chaise, le flic contemplait les émotions contradictoires qui semblaient s'être emparées de V. Il était déstabilisé par l'étrange trêve que lui offrait Lisa, c'était évident. Butch savait que le soldat n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accepté ainsi et c'était sans compter les remerciements. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce que la mère du flic, cachée derrière sa petite vie bien rangée malgré le drame vécu, puisse comprendre.

            Mais la petite femme était allée au delà des apparences, au delà du masque d'indifférence de V, au delà des tatouages et de l'allure menaçante. Et elle n'avait vu qu'un homme, aussi seul que l'avait été son fils. Or cet homme-là était prêt à tout pour Butch.

            C'était une chose facile de dire « je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » mais qu'en était-il de ce moment où l'homme glacé et sans espoir qu'était V avait dû ouvrir la porte à des émotions et à des souvenirs qu'il avait fuis comme la peste ?

            Avec courage et résolution, Vishous avait laissé un vieux flic un peu cassé balayer son passé. V avait tué pour Butch alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le faire pour lui-même. Et, de la même manière, il avait accepté de vivre. De faire un bout de chemin avec son flic même si ça voulait dire se mettre en danger et fissurer le carcan dans lequel il avait emprisonné ses émotions.

            Bien entendu, V ne concourrait jamais au prix du voisin le plus sociable et il continuerait de se comporter comme le salopard sociopathe qu'il était environ quatre vingt quinze pour-cent du temps. Mais il y aurait aussi des moments comme celui-ci où les sentiments du barbu danseraient dans ses yeux de génie, des moments où il comprendrait que l'humanité pouvait encore le surprendre un peu, et pas uniquement en inventant de nouvelles atrocités.

            Un petit bout d'Irlandaise qui avait passé la moitié de son existence écrasée par la culpabilité et une existence étriquée venait de lui dire à lui, le fils d'un tortionnaire, l'adolescent marqué du signe de l'abomination et l'homme qui gagnait sa vie en tuant, qu'il était assez bien pour Butch.

            Jusqu'ici l'Irlandais avait toujours pensé que V n'avait besoin de personne pour le savoir. Pourtant il semblerait que l'approbation de Lisa O'Neal ait réussi à le toucher. V n'était pas du genre à exposer ses insécurités alors Butch n'avait pas eu conscience de ce doute qui avait continué de ronger le cerveau hyperactif. Ce qui l'amena à regarder dans le blanc des yeux ses propres doutes. À quel moment le soldat finirait-il par comprendre que c'était lui qui était définitivement trop bien pour un gars comme Brian O'Neal ?

            Égoïstement, Butch espérait que ça ne se produise jamais. Même s'il ne se sentait pas toujours à la hauteur de cet attachement aveugle que lui portait V, il ne pouvait pas imaginer le laisser partir. Le mec l'avait vu dans toutes sortes de situations car il faisait ressortir à la fois le pire et le meilleur de ce qui l'habitait. Pourtant, il était toujours là à l'épauler. Et il y avait peu de chances pour que cela change. Cela il l'avait compris en Russie. Tout comme il savait que, dans les mêmes circonstances, il aurait également été capable de tout pour sortir V de l'enfer.

            Seigneur, ce gars-là pourrait lui demander de traverser la jungle en rampant sur une colonne de fourmis rouges...

            Pourtant la profondeur d'une relation ne se mesure pas uniquement à un concours de couilles en béton. Butch aurait aimé pouvoir se tenir en permanence aux côtés de son homme en tant qu'égal, sans être miné par la sensation d'avoir volé la place d'un type qui serait infiniment plus fiable que lui. Mais, pour le moment, V semblait penser que le flic était le mec qu'il lui fallait. Et qui était Butch pour refuser quoi que ce soit à un homme qu'il suivrait jusqu'en enfer ?

 

            Le flic se rendit compte que sa petite absence n'était pas passée inaperçue. V s'était de nouveau réfugié derrière son habituel masque de sarcasme. Il avait surpris le regard vague que Butch posait sur lui. Ce dernier se demanda combien de temps il avait passé à dévisager son compagnon sans même en avoir conscience. Un petit moment, à en juger par l'expression amusée de sa sœur. Il sentit ses oreilles rougir, comme une putain de collégienne surprise à mater le beau gosse de la cours. Le gloussement amusé de Joyce accentua son embarras.

            Cette dernière dut avoir pitié de lui car elle se tourna vers V avec une mine réjouie. À son expression, Butch sut qu'elle allait sortir une connerie. Normal, il devait avoir la même quand il s'apprêtait à taquiner son compagnon. Il fut surpris de voir que sa frangine se sentait d'un coup nettement plus à l'aise avec le soldat, comme si l'étonnante révélation de leur couple avait rendu l'inquiétant tatoué plus accessible.

            Ou bien, elle était complètement inconsciente. Ce qui n'était pas non plus à exclure...

_Par contre, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires que Brian se soit trouvé un mec, déclara-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

            Elle attendit de voir V lever son éternel sourcil sarcastique pour poursuivre en s'efforçant de contenir son hilarité.

_Moi qui me réjouissais d'avance d'aller faire du shopping avec ma nouvelle belle-sœur… Va falloir que je reconsidère, hein ? conclut-elle avec une moue faussement déçue.

            À la grande surprise du flic, V, qui était resté figé l'espace d'un instant, éclata de rire. Le genre d'hilarité que Butch et sa grande gueule étaient d'ordinaire les seuls à provoquer. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, cela le réjouit plus que les paroles d'acceptation de sa mère. En fait, l'Irlandais réalisa qu'il avait surtout été inquiet de savoir si le soldat pourrait adopter sa famille et non l'inverse. Car, en dépit de tout ce qui n'avait jamais été dit, Butch appréciait plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais cette petite sœur à laquelle il avait évité de trop s'attacher pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir un jour. Après tout, Joyce lui avait toujours beaucoup plus ressemblé que Janie.

            Quant à sa mère, et bien, elle restait sa mère. Le sourire doux qu'elle posa sur sa fille en train de taquiner un colosse aux allures de trafiquant d'uranium réchauffa les tripes du flic. Tout ne serait pas pardonné en un jour. Il y avait encore un bout de chemin à faire et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas lui reprocher ses silences, comme il le lui avait pourtant assuré mais il avait bien envie d'essayer.       

            Après tout, elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec la culpabilité de faire élever par son mari un fils qui n'était pas le sien. Butch avait eu des années pour encaisser le choc mais il lui arrivait encore de revoir avec précision le moment où Timothy O'Neal lui avait reproché de porter un nom qui ne lui appartenait pas.

            Il était à souhaiter que ni V ni lui n'aient jamais à croiser la route d'un psy. Le mec se ferait un gueuleton de névroses identitaires à eux-deux. Avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

 

            _Bon, et si on se mettait au boulot, Cop ? le secoua V qui s'était levé en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. J'en ai pour un petit moment à installer le nouveau système et à le configurer.

_Ce qui me laisse largement le temps pour une douche, répondit le flic en étirant ses bras.

_Ouais, autrement dit, on te revoit demain matin...

_Je t'emmerde, V !

            Lisa et Joyce interrompirent le petit échange en riant. Butch les interrogea du regard avant de constater qu'il empiétait allégrement sur l'espace personnel de V et avait son index fiché dans le torse du mec, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple, s'amusa Joyce.

 

            Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua et les rires s'évanouirent dans la cuisine ensoleillée. Ils se regardèrent tous et écoutèrent Timothy O'Neal ôter ses chaussures et sa veste dans la pièce voisine. Soudain Joyce étouffa de nouveau un petit gloussement.

_N'empêche, si Papa savait ça, chuchota-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes, il ferait une attaque.

            Butch rigola de bon cœur tandis que Lisa O'Neal levait des yeux désabusés au ciel. Pourtant, personne ne manqua le pétillement de malice qui les habitait. S'assurant que le chef de famille ne puisse pas l'entendre, V se pencha à l'oreille de son flic.

_C'est une idée pour se débarrasser de lui, ça ! Tu veux que je te tripote le cul au déjeuner ?

            L'arrivée de Timothy dans la pièce ne suffit pas à doucher la bonne humeur du flic qui s'écarta de V en riant pour aller prendre sa douche.

_Elle me plaît bien ton idée. Mets-la de côté pour quand on en aura fini avec tout ce bordel, déclara Butch avant de quitter la pièce en glissant les mains dans ses poches, sifflotant.

_Quelle idée ? demanda le nouvel arrivant en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh rien, répondit évasivement Joyce. V se proposait de faire une démonstration de corps à corps avec Butch.

            Le rire du soldat poursuivit Butch jusqu'à la salle de bain tandis qu'il sentait sa mâchoire l'élancer sous la pression de son sourire réjoui.

 

***

 

            Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt bon enfant en dépit de la mine renfrognée de Timothy O'Neal. En fait, il semblait que plus le sourire de Butch s'élargissait plus se flétrissait la façade de son père. Chaque parole échangée avec sa mère, chaque sourire complice adressé à Joyce faisait l'objet d'une moue réprobatrice.

            V le regardait fulminer comme le capitaine d'un navire en flammes que tous les matelots abandonnent. Les deux femmes évitaient d'ailleurs sciemment de se retrouver sur son chemin tant il ne semblait attendre qu'un prétexte pour leur expliquer sa manière de penser. Pour lui, Butch était clairement l'intrus et il entendait que les choses demeurent ainsi, ne ménageant pas ses réflexions désobligeantes.

            Mais, au grand étonnement de V, son flic les prenait avec une sérénité désinvolte, se permettant même quelques réparties sarcastiques. Quelque chose était en train de changer dans l'attitude de Butch et cela le ravissait. Le soldat observait son homme reprendre confiance en cette part de lui, un pas après l'autre. Il était évident que l'épisode de la matinée n'y était pas étranger. L'Irlandais commençait à comprendre que c'était autant cette culpabilité auto-infligée que les silences de sa mère qui les avait éloignés. Butch ne s'était jamais permis de s'attacher à elle, et encore moins à Joyce. Et, malgré la menace qui pesait sur cette dernière, il semblait désormais prêt à le faire.

            Ils ne formeraient jamais une famille modèle, et heureusement pour V qui se voyait mal passer ses dimanches autour d'une volaille à discuter de la vie du quartier, mais le flic commençait à raccrocher les morceaux.

 

            Le soldat passa la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à installer le nouveau système de sécurité avant d'en expliquer les commandes basiques aux résidents de la maison. Quand Lisa lui demanda ce que cela lui avait coûté, V balaya la question d'un revers de main désinvolte. Elle insista mais le soldat répondit que la pension des vétérans était si scandaleuse que l' _US Army_ pouvait bien se permettre un petit cadeau de temps en temps. La mère du flic le remercia avec une mine de conspiratrice.

            Butch, quant à lui, ne perdit pas son temps et se mit à éplucher attentivement les dossiers envoyés par Phury. Les pieds sur la table du salon et une montagne de papiers installée en équilibre instable devant lui, c'était tout à fait sa manière de travailler. Pourtant, en dépit du joyeux bordel apparent, V savait que son flic était parfaitement concentré comme en témoignait la petite ride qui se creusait entre ses sourcils. L'Irlandais mâchonnait distraitement un stylo dont il se servait parfois pour annoter les rapports.

 

            Quand V eut terminé l'installation du nouveau système, il rangea les outils empruntés au chef de famille avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés du flic. Il dédaigna sans même un regard les dossiers que Butch avait écartés. Il avait toute confiance en ses dons de limier. Si quelque chose avait dû ressortir, le flic serait déjà en train de flairer la piste, renfrogné comme un bouledogue anglais.

            À la place, V commença à lire les dossiers que le flic avait annotés, lui faisant part de ses réflexions. Le soldat avait attrapé son laptop ce qui lui permettait d'effectuer les vérifications dont ils avaient besoin. Ils travaillaient en parfaite complémentarité, comme s'ils avaient enquêté ensemble toute leur vie. À eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de réduire la liste des suspects à une petite dizaine de personnes dont seulement trois paraissaient vraiment louches.

            Doug Sander, un collègue de l'ancienne boîte de Joyce, semblait avoir pris un congé prolongé à peu près au moment où cette dernière emménageait chez ses parents. Taylor Allicot, quant à elle, ne semblait pas avoir digéré que Terrence Devis la plaque au profit de la pétulante Irlandaise. Or, il se trouvait que le frangin de cette même Taylor avait déjà été condamné deux fois pour harcèlement. Quant à Cody Warren, le logeur de Joyce, c'était de loin le plus inquiétant. Le type avait passé dix ans en taule pour avoir tenté de fracasser le crâne de son ex-femme à coups de Bible en la traitant de pécheresse. Ex-femme qui accusait une ressemblance certaine avec la sœur du flic.

            Même Timothy O'Neal semblait impressionné par les résultats obtenus.

_Ça ne suffit pas, conclut néanmoins le flic. Que dirais-tu de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à nos suspects ? proposa-t-il en se tournant vers V.

_On peut se planifier ça pour la journée de demain, acquiesça le soldat en consultant sa montre. On peut faire un premier repérage autour de leurs apparts et fouiner un peu, voir où ils se baladent. Et si quelqu'un s'absente assez longtemps, rien n'empêche une petite visite de courtoisie dans les intérieurs.

_Warren est celui qui m'inspire le moins, on pourrait commencer par lui. Par contre, ça va être difficile de l'éloigner de chez lui, réfléchit le flic en compulsant le rapport de Phury. Ce type est un putain de pantouflard.

_On pourrait simuler un appel d'urgence, proposa V. Si on arrive à lui faire croire que...

            Il s'arrêta un instant pour feuilleter le dossier.

_Ouais, disons sa mère. Si on arrive à lui faire gober qu'elle est à l'hosto on aura une chance.

_Des clous, les interrompit soudain Joyce en leur apportant des bières qu'ils accueillirent avec un grondement de satisfaction tandis qu'elle se perchait l'accoudoir du canapé.

_Comment ça ?

_Il déteste la vieille peau, comme il l'appelle. Il attend juste qu'elle claque pour récupérer l'héritage. Au contraire, il serait capable de se souler pour fêter ça.

_Chiottes, jura le flic.

_Par contre, dit-elle soudain pensive, il adore sa chatte. Je suis sûre que si on l'empoisonnait il filerait direct chez le véto.

            Butch fixa sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. Elle haussa les épaules en lui piquant une gorgée de bière avant de lui re-fourrer la bouteille entre les mains.

_Quoi ? Cette teigne a pissé sur mon linge. Et j'ai pas parlé de la découper en morceaux non plus. Juste lui donner un petit laxatif ou un truc du genre. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui repeindra l'appart du sol au plafond, ricana-t-elle. Oh, allez les gars, soyez pas rabat joie !

_En fait, c'est pas si con, répondit lentement V en caressant la pointe de son bouc.

_Je crois que j'ai créé un monstre, souffla le flic en regardant son mec échanger un regard complice avec Joyce.

_Bon, vous réglerez les détails plus tard, dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. La soupe est prête !

_Si tu me prends par les sentiments, approuva Butch en se levant.

 

            Le repas du soir se déroula dans une ambiance un peu plus tendue, Timothy ayant repris son rôle de patriarche au bout de la table. Cela n'empêcha pas Butch de saboter à nouveau le bénédicité. Cette fois-ci, c'était Judas de Lady Gaga. Joyce qui avait ouvert un œil étouffa son rire dans un toussotement peu discret. Personne ne manqua le durcissement dans la voix du père tandis qu'il achevait la prière.

            La conversation resta légère quoique discrète tout au long du repas, chacun faisant de son mieux pour éviter les regards meurtriers de Timothy. Le café fut accueilli avec un soupir de soulagement et Joyce proposa aux deux hommes de le prendre sur la terrasse, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec reconnaissance après avoir aidé Lisa à tout ranger.

           

            La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée quand ils sortirent pour s'installer dans la balancelle, V et Joyce à chaque extrémité et le flic au milieu.

_Coucher de soleil sur PloucLand, ça c'est du romantisme, ricana Joyce.

_Ne sois pas cynique, répondit Butch sans conviction.

_Tout juste lucide. Tiens, tu vois le mec qui répare sa tondeuse là-bas ? dit-elle en désignant un quadra un peu dégarni qui agitait la main dans leur direction.

            La jeune femme répondit en plaquant un sourire de façade sur son visage.

_Ouais, et ben ?

_Il a quatre gosses, va à l'église presbytérienne tous les WE, et a essayé de me mettre la main aux fesses quand j'ai accompagné les mômes du quartier pour Halloween.

            Butch grogna mais la jeune femme se contenta de rire.

_Et la pouffe en jogging rose qui vous reluque depuis deux jours ? Je suis sûre qu'elle jouerait les rosières si elle te croisait avant de te glisser son numéro en essayant de te peloter.

_C'est mon charme légendaire ça...

 

            V écouta encore un moment le joyeux babillage de Joyce et les répliques amusées de son frère. Il les regardait s'apprivoiser comme seuls peuvent le faire ceux qui doivent composer avec le passé. Au bout d'un moment, les plaisanteries se turent et l'atmosphère se fit plus douce, plus propice aux confidences. Le soldat se dit qu'il était l'heure de se retirer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_Je vais me pieuter, annonça-t-il en ramassant sa tasse.

_À dix heures ? s'esclaffât le flic.

_Je suis crevé, mentit le soldat en simulant un bâillement qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de la part de Joyce.

            En poussant la porte de la maison, il entendit la jeune femme chuchoter, mais pas assez bas pour qu'il ne saisisse pas ses mots.

_Tu t'es trouvé un mec bien.

_Je sais, répondit simplement Butch.

 

           

 

[1]      Vous pouvez me flageller pour ça. Même moi je le ferais !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai tellement aimé écrire le "coming out" de Butch qui rame comme un perdu !  
> Et, même si je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime, j'ai un peu pitié de cette pauvre Lisa qui se sent tellement coupable et ne sait pas comment remettre les choses en place. Elle en arrive même à accepter V bien que ça aille à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle a appris. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de son garçon :)  
> C'était agréable d'écrire les nuances de ce personnage même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'on le sente vraiment...
> 
> Et un petit message pour Quinte: à la relecture j'ai parfaitement vu ce que tu voulais me dire sur la partie café, mais j'ai été incapable de tourner les choses autrement. Du coup, ça reste comme ça pour le moment, mais j'essaierai d'y revenir à l'occasion.
> 
> Sinon un autre message pour vous les filles qui prenez un peu de temps toutes les semaines pour venir me laisser quelques mots. Les derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles de mon côté, mais j'attendais toujours le mercredi avec impatience, même si ce n'était que pour échanger quelques bêtises qui m'aidaient à sourire pour la journée et même à exploser de rire comme une connasse dans mon bureau.  
> Alors, ça mérite bien un gros câlin virtuel à tout le monde en cette journée un peu spéciale. Hé, oui, je vous l'annonce : j'ai fini d'écrire Las Vegas. Terminé Las Vegas 4 et achevé le One Shot épilogue. Fini. Baché. Bouclé. Over...  
> Une dernière relecture, un envoi à mes bêtas Quinte et Myriam que je remercie vraiment du fond du coeur et ensuite le plaisir de vous le délivrer et j'aurai fini de dire au revoir à cette version de V et Butch.  
> Sans virer dans le sentimentalisme larmoyant, ça me fait un drôle d'effet après avoir passé tout ce temps avec eux de me dire qu'il est l'heure de les laisser poursuivre par eux-même leur petit bonhomme de chemin...
> 
> Je ne lâche pas le pairing définitivement pour autant, il me reste des choses à écrire autour d'Histoire de Mecs, mais, mais, mais...  
> Bon, je vous en dirais plus quand on y sera. Et, vous, il vous reste quelques semaines à me supporter ! 
> 
> Vous verrez aussi que la fic est passée de 5 à 6 chapitre. J'ai rajouté un petit épilogue ;) Mais, je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez... 
> 
> Voilà, je vous biz fort :)


	4. Boston, maison des O'Neal, 7 septembre, 00,18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> oui je traînasse un peu sur l'horaire, mais que voulez-vous, mon lit me tendait les bras pour une grass'mat ^_^
> 
> Sinon, un tout petit avertissement : tout plein de lemon absolument pervers mais aussi indispensable qu'il sera pervers. Rien ne vous empêche de sauter au chapitre suivant si ça ne vous branche pas. Sachez seulement que le comportement de Butch risque de vous paraître étrange sans explications !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

 

                                       Boston, maison des O'Neal, 7 septembre, 00,18

 

              Quand le flic regagna sa chambre, il se rendit compte que deux heures s'étaient envolées, passées à deviser tranquillement avec Joyce. Sans doute une manière de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient parlé des menaces qui pesaient sur elle, bien entendu, mais elle avait paru sincère en disant que si cette histoire pouvait leur permettre de se parler, tout n'était pas perdu. Butch avait évoqué à demi-mots sa relation avec V, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se livrer. Sa sœur l'avait regardé avec envie mettre des mots pudiques sur ce qui le liait au soldat avant de l'assurer qu'il vivait quelque chose de rare quoiqu'en disent les cons.

              Ils n'avaient cessé de parler qu'en entendant Lisa les appeler, les houspillant comme des gamins pour être restés si longtemps dans le froid. Ils s'étaient alors séparés en se souhaitant bonne nuit tandis qu'un sentiment d'apaisement envahissait l'Irlandais à l'idée d'aller retrouver son compagnon.

 

              V l'attendait, assis tout habillé sur le lit, son _laptop_ sur les genoux. Il releva le nez de son clavier quand le flic ferma la porte derrière lui. Un drôle de sourire flottait sur les lèvres fines et, pour une fois, aucun sarcasme ne s'y était glissé.

_Hey, Cop.

_Tu dors pas ? demanda platement le flic.

_Pas envie. Et, de toute façon, j'avais des trucs à finir, dit-il en désignant l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux.

_Tu veux que je te laisse cinq minutes ? proposa le flic.

_Deux suffiront, mais ouais, répondit le barbu en replongeant les yeux vers son écran.

              Butch sourit en allant s'asseoir à son ancien bureau. Son mec et ses joujoux, c'était tout un roman…

 

              Pour ce qu'il en savait, le barbu pourrait être en train de pirater les serveurs du Pentagone. Cette idée l'amusa. Il imagina une armée de geeks affolés en train de marteler frénétiquement les touches de leurs claviers, pensant avoir affaire à l'attaque d'un petit pays. Ouais, le genre de mecs brillants, peut-être même géniaux, tellement sûrs de leur supériorité qu'ils regardaient les autres de haut. Jamais ils ne pourraient imaginer être mis en défaut par un tatoué super sexy bardé de muscles.

              Pas qu'on puisse s'y tromper en voyant V. Il faudrait vraiment être un crétin profond pour le confondre avec une brute sans cervelle. Sous les sourcils concentrés, ses yeux de diamant brillaient d'une intelligence rare. Rien n'échappait à ce regard conçu pour décrypter le monde.

              Si on y réfléchissait, ce mec était même trop parfait pour être vrai, un truc à rendre jaloux n'importe qui. La théorie voulait que les types qui avaient un cerveau comme le sien soient généralement laids à faire peur. Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de penser qu'on pouvait tout avoir en ce bas-monde !

 

              Pourtant, le soldat dont les doigts faisaient actuellement cliqueter doucement les touches de son portable n'avait rien d'un petit _nerd_ planqué derrière ses lunettes. Avec son allure sauvage et sensuelle, V faisait mentir toutes les théories sur l'égalité des chances. À moins qu'il soit arrivé à un stade supérieur de l'évolution...

              Le mec était si foutrement beau que c'en était à vous en coller des crampes au bide. Ça lui avait pris un moment, mais Butch avait fini par admettre qu'un simple regard jeté vers ce torse musclé moulé par le T-Shirt noir ou à ce menton arrogant entouré d'une barbe soyeuse pouvait le coller au garde à vous. À l'inverse, face à n'importe quel type dans le rue, même un sosie de Brad Pitt genre Rhage, Butch l'aurait oublié avant même d'avoir fini de croiser son chemin.

              Mais V... Putain, V !

 

              L'Irlandais prit son temps pour détailler plus intensément le splendide spécimen masculin qui était sien par il ne savait trop quelle divine providence. S'il devait reconnaître une chose au Bloodletter, c'était que ce fils de pute avait engendré le plus beau mec que Butch ait jamais vu. Ou touché.

              Le soldat allait tranquillement sur une petite quarantaine d'années. Mais, à la différence du flic dont le visage commençait à être buriné par tout un tas de rides d'expression, la peau dorée de V était presque aussi lisse que celle d'un nouveau né. Des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens se paraient généralement de quelques fils d'argent, mais ceux du barbu demeuraient aussi sombres et brillants que les eaux du Styx. Finalement, seule la maturité de cet étonnant regard pâle venait trahir l'âge de son propriétaire.

 

              _Je ne te savais pas branché voyeurisme, ironisa le barbu sans relever les yeux de l'écran qui baignait son visage d'une lueur blafarde.

_Tu as une sale influence sur moi, répondit le flic en rigolant.

              Il resta un moment silencieux à contempler cette pièce dans laquelle il avait grandi avant de relâcher un petit gloussement amusé.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Cop ?

_Si on m'avait dit que je reviendrais dans cette piaule avec un mec et qu'il me grillerait à le mater !

              V eut une petite moue amusée avant de refermer le capot de l'ordinateur et de croiser ses longues jambes gainées de cuir sur la couette.

_Laisse-moi deviner. Je parie que tu pensais plutôt au meilleur moyen d'enlever le soutif d'une des pompon-girls.

_Entre autre, répondit Butch amusé par l'humeur badine de V.

_Ah ouais ?

_C'est à dire que les petites culottes roses ça va cinq minutes, avoua piteusement le flic.

_Me dis pas que tu pensais déjà aux culs de tes petits camarades de l'équipe de _base-ball_  ?

_Ça va pas la tête !? Après avoir vu les fesses poilues de Jerry Franklins dans les vestiaires, y avait pas de risques.

_Donc, pas de pompon-girls ni de joueurs de l'équipe, répondit V tandis qu'un sourire pervers commençait à jouer sur ses lèvres.

_Non, pas vraiment…

              V posa l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit avant de se lever. Butch le regarda faire le tour de la chambre avec une expression amusée. Le mec se dirigea de sa démarche souple vers la commode sur laquelle trônaient tous ses trophées sportifs. Le flic le vit se saisir d'un objet qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite, en tout cas pas avant que le soldat se tourne vers lui. Dans sa main tatouée, il tenait la toute première casquette des _Sox_ que le flic avait achetée. Elle avait été tellement portée qu'on voyait le carton de la visière sous le tissu effiloché. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la jeter et elle était restée là à prendre la poussière.

 

              Le barbu souffla dessus et un petit nuage s'éleva dans l'air avant qu'il la visse sur la tête de son compagnon. Butch rit tandis que V ne disait toujours pas un mot. Il continua à faire le tour de la chambre, ouvrant les placards sous le regard dubitatif du flic. Quand il sortit de la penderie la veste rouge et blanche à l'effigie de l'équipe que l'Irlandais avait portée jusqu'en Terminale, ce dernier gloussa. Du moins jusqu'au moment où V revint vers lui en la lui tendant, une étincelle de luxure dans le regard.

              Le flic déglutit avant de comprendre l'ordre qui lui était silencieusement donné. Il passa la veste en s'étonnant qu'elle lui aille encore mais il possédait déjà une solide carrure à l'époque. Le blouson le serrait à peine sous les aisselles et son odeur un peu renfermée demeurait familière. Il pouvait presque sentir peser au fond de la poche les clés de la Pontiac Firebird qu'il s'était payée avec l'argent de son premier boulot au _Drive-In_.

 

              Comme l'avait escompté V, il était en train de faire un sacré bond dans le passé. Il sentit le soldat se glisser derrière sa chaise, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, le barbu l'incita à s'asseoir face au bureau. Il dut baisser un peu les genoux pour les passer en dessous sans se cogner, comme à l'époque.

              V se pencha à son oreille, son souffle en effleurant le pavillon et Butch frissonna, le picotement descendant lentement jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Alors, dis-moi, Cop, à qui tu pensais quand tu te branlais ici ?

              Le flic déglutit et tenta de masquer par un petit rire dégagé l'excitation qui était montée d'un cran en lui. Mais V le connaissait trop bien et il devait déjà savoir que son érection commençait à gonfler contre le tissu de son jean. L'haleine tiède du mec qui jouait avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque le pressa de répondre, presque autant que cette voix sensuelle qui lui liquéfiait le cerveau.

_Alors, Cop ? Pas de pompon-girls ?

_Non, avoua Butch en laissant son cou basculer pour effleurer les doigts tièdes de V. Par contre, il y avait cette prof de math… Madame Higgins. Une superbe black avec un de ces culs. Ma parole, tu aurais vu ce cul… Bombé et tout rond. Je te jure, Halle Berry elle a rien inventé avec son costume de Catwoman !

              V eut un petit rire brûlant à quelques millimètres à peine de sa peau, faisant dresser ses poils en une chair de poule frénétique. La langue humide du soldat se posa soudain sur lui, suivant le tracé des petites crêtes érigées sur son épiderme.

_Parle-moi encore d'elle, susurra V en interrompant un instant son petit manège, ce qui arracha un soupir de protestation au flic.

_Elle était toujours sapée genre secrétaire sévère. Tu sais, un chemisier blanc et surtout ces jupes noires super ajustées qui s'arrêtent sous le genou en se resserrant, avec juste une petite fente derrière pour pouvoir marcher. Parfois, on voyait un petit bout de cuisse et c'était juste le putain de paradis sur Terre.

_Alors, comme ça tu matais ta prof ?

_Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Voir une ado décolorée exhiber ses miches dans des hauts trop moulants en portant des Wonderbra, c'est une chose. Mais elle, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour… remplir ses fringues. Et tout était dans ce qu'on ne voyait pas.

_Et ça t'allumait, Cop ?

_Putain, oui ! Je suis même pas sûr qu'elle le faisait exprès d'ailleurs. C'était juste sa manière d'être. Quand elle passait dans les rangs avec ses talons aiguilles tous les mecs étaient au garde-à-vous. Si tu faisais une connerie, elle claquait de la langue et tu savais que t'étais dans une merde noire. Ce genre de nana quand tu es ado, c'est du fantasme en barre.

_Quel genre de fantasmes ? ronronna V à son oreille en continuant de lui grignoter la nuque tandis que ses mains étaient descendues caresser le torse musclé.

_Le genre où elle arrive sapée comme ça pour te donner une fessée en faisant ce petit bruit de langue qui nous rendait dingues, avoua le flic dans un souffle.

_Cuir et cravache, Cop…

_Comme si tu ne savais pas _exactement_ de quoi je parle…

_Ça se pourrait. Mais je savais pas que c'était ton truc.

_Tu déconnes ? J'aurais donné ma _Firebird_ pour être menotté dans son pieu.

              En réponse à ce cri du cœur, le rire rauque qui émana de V envoya une volée de tremblements picoter tout le corps de Butch. La sonorité lubrique le fit tressaillir jusqu'au plus profond de ses reins.

 

              Et, soudain, ce fut fini. Le corps du soldat s'écarta du sien, sa présence brûlante absente de l'espace qu'il avait occupé un instant plus tôt. Butch se sentit désorienté et tourna vivement la tête pour voir V fouiller le tiroir du bureau.

_V ?

              Le mec ne répondit rien et Butch se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé un peu loin sa confession. Peut-être que son amant était jaloux de cette femme et…

              Incrédule, le flic vit un sourire de triomphe se peindre sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. L'étincelle joueuse n'avait pas quitté le regard de diamant, au grand soulagement de l'Irlandais. Et même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, cela lui suffisait.

              V déposa son butin devant lui et Butch contempla le vieux manuel scolaire, dubitatif. Le soldat se pencha par dessus son épaule et le feuilleta avec désinvolture avant de s'arrêter sur une leçon. Peut-être au hasard ou peut-être pas…

              Sur la page de gauche, une série d'explications qui arrivaient jusqu'au cerveau du flic dans un flou artistique. Et à droite, différents schémas de… bissectrices.

              Butch haussa un sourcil.

_Tu veux me faire réviser ma géométrie, V ?

_Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me parler de manière aussi familière, Monsieur O'Neal, répliqua aussitôt le soldat sur un ton cassant.

_Qu'est-ce que…

              Le flic fut coupé dans son bredouillement par un torse large se plaquant contre son dos. L'index de V lui désigna le bouquin grand ouvert.

_N'essayez pas de faire le mariole pour vous en sortir. Je vois que vous avez encore négligé vos leçons.

              Butch éclata alors de rire, comprenant enfin où V voulait en venir. Un pétillement de malice parcourut le regard de diamant et le flic se détendit d'un coup, se sentant presque capable de rentrer dans le petit jeu du barbu.

_C'est que la géométrie ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

_Monsieur.

_Pardon ?

_La géométrie, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, _Monsieur_.

              Le flic manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_Et tu veux pas non plus que je t'appelle Maître, enfoiré ?

_C'est une proposition plus que tentante, mais nous garderons ça pour quand vous serez capable de parler uniquement quand on vous le demande, monsieur O'Neal.

_Compte là dessus, grommela le flic en se tortillant inconfortablement sur sa chaise pour essayer de dissimuler la bosse qui refusait de diminuer dans son jean.

 

              V, quant à lui, se sentait dans son élément. À vrai dire, le flic était craquant à souhait avec sa veste et cette casquette qui lui donnaient un air presque juvénile. Et il venait juste de lui servir sur un plateau l'occasion de mettre en scène quelques uns des fantasmes qu'il avait eu tout le temps de ressasser tous ces mois passés loin de son amant. Celui-ci avait un faible pour les profs aux allures de Dom ? Hé bien, il n'était pas dit que Vishous ne pourrait pas arranger ça.

_Si nous en revenions à nos exercices, Monsieur O'Neal ? dit il en frôlant à dessein les joues rougies d'embarras de son flic.

              La pudeur de l'Irlandais vis à vis de ce genre de scène avait un effet désastreux sur la libido de V. Une fois lancé, Butch était d'un naturel débridé au lit mais il lui arrivait encore de se cacher derrière sa façade bourrue de gros dur un peu macho lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer. Le flic était du genre à se laisser porter par le courant jusqu'à ce que le désir prenne le pas sur sa raison et son… classicisme. Mais, ce soir, V était bien décidé à faire les choses à sa manière. Il sentait le mec prêt à lui céder. Encore un tout petit effort et il serait à point tant il en crevait d'envie sans se l'avouer.

_Commencez-donc par relire la définition.

_Sérieux ?

_Et pourquoi croyez-vous que je prenne sur mon temps pour vous donner ces cours particuliers ? Définition. Et que ça saute !

_Oui… Monsieur, bredouilla le flic si faiblement que V dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

              Retenir le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux quand il remarqua à quel point les pommettes du flic s'enflammaient fut une des choses les plus difficile de sa vie. Quand Butch commença à lire cette foutue définition, V crut que son érection allait faire sauter les boutons de sa braguette.

_Une bissectrice est une demi-droite qui coupe un angle en deux angles égaux.

              V avait beau avoir un faible certain pour les sciences, il n'aurait jamais pensé bander comme un malade à la mention d'un putain d'angle. Mais cette voix rauque avait le don de résonner directement dans sa queue.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque, Monsieur O'Neal ?

_Honnêtement, pas grand-chose, Monsieur, répondit le flic avec plus d'assurance

              Du moins si le retour de son air effronté en constituait un signe.

_Reculez votre chaise, ordonna V.

              Butch obtempéra et dégagea enfin ses genoux meurtris de sous la planche trop basse, bien que l'état de ses articulations ait été le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant.

              Toujours assis sur la chaise un peu trop rigide pour être confortable, il vit que le soldat s'approchait jusqu'à envahir son espace. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter là, Butch écarta les cuisses. V y trouva naturellement sa place, le dominant de toute la puissance de sa haute silhouette. L'odeur familière de tabac turc et de cuir arriva jusqu'aux narines du flic. La fragrance d'un homme dans toute son essence.

              Quand il leva les yeux, il rencontra les pupilles de diamant figées en une expression sévère. Il sentit son sexe gonfler de manière irrépressible et dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement tandis que son embarras se trouvait balayé par l'ivresse de leur petit jeu.

_Vous savez ce que je crois ? demanda alors V d'une voix totalement maîtrisée.

_Non. Monsieur, s'empressa de répondre le flic.

_Que vous faites ça uniquement pour me contrarier, répondit le soldat en se penchant un peu plus, son souffle frôlant les lèvres de Butch qui inhala profondément.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner ? le questionna l'Irlandais de son air le plus insolent.

              V s'avança encore, de manière à atteindre son oreille sans jamais le toucher vraiment, se contentant du frôlement de leurs vêtements. Le bruit électrique hérissa les nerfs de Butch déjà tendus comme une voile en plein vent.

_Une bonne punition, susurra alors V, et Butch crut un instant qu'il allait jouir dans son pantalon, comme ça, sans un seul contact, comme l'adolescent qu'il était alors et qu'une simple voix pouvait faire partir au quart de tour.

              Il prit deux inspirations très profondes pour se calmer mais l'odeur de V qui baignait l'atmosphère était loin de l'aider. Il posa ses mains aux paumes moites à plat sur ses cuisses. Il était certain qu'elles laisseraient une marque sur son jean.

_Essayons une autre approche, dit alors le soldat en posant ses propres mains sur les cuisses de Butch. 

             Celui-ci sembla tout à coup à court d'idées sur l'endroit où poser les siennes. Les paumes de V glissèrent doucement sur toute la longueur, du genou jusqu'au pli de l'aine dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique sur les deux membres.

_Ceci est votre… angle. Chacune de vos jambes est un des segments qui le compose.

              L'Irlandais étouffa un juron quand les doigts puissants frôlèrent sans s'y attarder la jonction de ce foutu angle pour y trouver un sexe dur comme la pierre. V y passa alors son doigt, négligemment, presque distraitement, traçant sa forme depuis la base de ses bourses jusqu'au gland déjà humide au travers du jean.

_Et ceci est votre… bissectrice, conclut V. Elle partage l'angle de vos jambes en deux angles égaux. Est-ce plus clair ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme assumé

                Son index demeurait posé sur l’extrémité du sexe rigide comme si de rien n'était.

_Limpide, Monsieur, répondit le flic qui semblait soudain avoir du mal à respirer.

_Tout est une question de pédagogie.

_Alors… Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer n'importe quoi aussi simplement ?

_Je peux toujours essayer, répliqua le soldat avec défi. Mais vous avez l'air de manquer de concentration.

_Ce n'est pas évident de me concentrer avec votre main sur ma… bissectrice, railla Butch.

              V se redressa, lâchant le sexe du flic qui se demandait s'il devait le regretter ou non. Le soldat commença alors à tourner lentement autour de sa proie toujours clouée sur sa chaise par la force de sa volonté.

              Arrivé derrière lui, il s'immobilisa.

_Je vous déconcentre, Monsieur O'Neal ?

_Vachement, Monsieur.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que…

_J'attends. Parlez.

_Parce que vous me faites bander comme un malade, Monsieur, répondit l'Irlandais d'une traite en plongeant dans le regard de celui qui était revenu se planter face à lui.

 

              Le professeur improvisé laissa un lent sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres pleines avant de se pencher sur son élève.

_Voilà une chose bien indécente à dire à son professeur.

_Non.

_Non ? interrogea V en levant un sourcil.

_Non, parce que je pense que vous bandez autant que moi, Monsieur. Vous en crevez d'envie, le défia le flic.

              D'un mouvement vif, la haute stature de V envahit un peu plus l'espace personnel du flic dont il saisit le menton. D'un lent mouvement de la langue, il suivit toute la courbe de la mâchoire, savourant le contact de la barbe râpeuse sur ses papilles. Arrivé à l'oreille, sa voix sonna à peine moins contrôlée qu'à l'ordinaire et Butch se dit qu'il ne l'emporterait sans doute pas aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensé avec sa petite provocation.

_Tu te crois drôle ? Tu sais ce que je fais aux petits malins dans ton genre ?

_Non, mais vous n'allez pas tarder à me le dire, Monsieur, gémit le flic en fermant les yeux.

              Le rire arrogant de V résonna directement dans le pavillon de son oreille le faisant frissonner.

_C'est là que tu te trompes, ricana le soldat avec une moue satisfaite avant de glisser un doigt sous le menton rugueux pour le pousser vers le haut tandis que les paupières lourdes de désir se soulevaient à nouveau.

              Docile, l'Irlandais suivit le mouvement et se dressa face à son amant qui n'avait pas quitté son expression de fauve prêt à fondre sur la malheureuse gazelle. Butch déglutit quand V commença à lui enlever ses vêtements un par un, prenant tout son temps tandis que ses propres fringues demeuraient en place.

              Quand il ne resta plus au flic que sa casquette rouge sur la tête, le soldat prit le temps d'admirer son œuvre. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Butch se tenait nu sous le regard de diamant mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé. Une rougeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le désir monta à ses joues pendant que son amant tournait lentement autour de lui. Mais hors de question de flancher.

              Posant un poing sur sa hanche, il accrocha le regard de V. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour que sa voix sonne aussi rocailleuse que si elle avait été passée au mixeur.

_Et toi, Monsieur, tu bandes pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'insolence dont il était capable.

              Avec un sourire joueur, Butch ôta sa casquette qu'il plaqua devant son entrejambe tendu avant de reculer jusqu'à sentir ses mollets buter dans le matelas. Il s'y laissa choir avec désinvolture. S'appuyant sur un coude, il fixa son amant avec défi.

 

              V lui rendit son regard, une lueur de convoitise mal dissimulée par son air sévère le faisant briller. Il s'approcha de sa démarche féline, faisant juste un petit détour par sa valise pour récupérer un objet que Butch ne réussit pas à identifier car le soldat le glissa aussitôt dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de cuir. Mais lorsque V reprit son avancée conquérante, le sourire prédateur s'était élargi.

              Tel un puma, il se pencha au pied du lit avant d'y poser un genou pour entamer une lente progression qui le mènerait jusqu'au visage de son amant. Petit à petit, Butch vit son corps être recouvert par celui du soldat qui remontait à quatre pattes avec la grâce désinvolte du félin jouant avec sa proie.

              Quand V abaissa son visage pour que son souffle effleure son nombril, le flic se laissa retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux. Contre la peau de ses cuisses, la friction du pantalon de cuir était presque insoutenable. La respiration tiède remonta, frôlant ses abdominaux, le laissant au bord de la supplication tant il en crevait de sentir le contact familier des lèvres de V. Il adorait quand le bouc du mec venait le chatouiller, rappel constant de tout ce que ce gars-là avait foutu sens dessus dessous dans sa vie.

              À cet instant, Butch se sentait à des milliers d'années-lumière de l'adolescent qui habitait naguère cette chambre sans avoir la moindre idée que la seule personne capable de combler ses aspirations les plus profondes serait un mec à qui la vie avait botté le cul plus qu'à son tour. Deux foutues moitiés estropiées pour n'en faire qu'une capable de tenir debout. Et même mieux que ça : un roc fait pour envoyer le reste du monde se faire foutre.

 

              Une haleine chargée de café et de tabac turc frôlant son nez lui indiqua que le soldat était arrivé à destination. Butch ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les prunelles de diamant qui le contemplaient avec intensité. Doucement, V se laissa descendre de manière à s'allonger sur lui.

              Abandonnant leur petit jeu, le flic laissa sortir sans filtre ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue depuis des mois, peut-être même depuis leur première rencontre.

_T'es une putain de perfection, V. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un gars comme toi, mais ça devait pas être pour rire…

              Une drôle d'expression passa sur les traits rudes du soldat et celui-ci poussa un petit soupir.

_Ouais, à propos de ça…

_Quoi ? demanda Butch soudain inquiet.

_Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique deux trois trucs, Monsieur O'Neal, répondit le soldat avec un sérieux qui fit frémir le flic. Alors, ferme les yeux.

_Quoi ? bredouilla l'Irlandais.

_Tu as oublié que tu étais censé m'obéir ce soir ? susurra V en se penchant à son oreille tout en plaquant son entrejambe tendu contre celui du flic, histoire de lui faire comprendre que rien n'avait changé dans ses plans. Fais-moi confiance, Cop, acheva-t-il.

              Le flic prit son temps pour hocher la tête, savourant un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû le contact de leurs deux corps. Mais V était prêt à lui accorder cette petite faveur.

              Finalement, Butch laissa retomber ses paupières.

_Tu vas garder tes yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, ordonna V. Lève les bras, Cop.

              Déglutissant, celui-ci s’exécuta tandis que le soldat s'agitait sur lui, comme s'il fouillait une de ses poches. Butch comprit pourquoi quand une fine bande de tissu vint s'enrouler autour de ses poignets jusqu'à les lier entre eux. Puis il sentit V attacher l'autre extrémité de ce qui devait être sa cravate - emportée au cas où - aux montants du lit.

_V, gémit-il contre la bouche de son amant revenue danser à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_Je suis là, Cop, le rassura le soldat. Est-ce que c'est trop serré ?

              L'Irlandais testa prudemment les liens et se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête pour indiquer que non, les yeux toujours clos.

 

              D'une main, V commença à caresser son corps, errant sans but sur les muscles contractés. Pour un homme doté de tels battoirs, le toucher du soldat était étonnement aérien, fait d'effleurements posés là pour le taquiner plus que pour l'exciter. Peu à peu, le flic se relaxa sous ce contact familier qui lui laissait un goût de trop peu.

              V semblait toujours d'humeur à jouer mais ce qu'il avait dit trottait dans un coin de l'esprit du flic malgré le désir qui l'embrumait. La première caresse sur son sexe le prit par surprise tant il s'était laissé distraire par les chemins ensorcelants que V traçait sur sa peau. Sans le prévenir et sans autre forme de procès, le soldat engloutit son sexe en entier, le logeant au plus profond de sa gorge.

 

              Butch gronda, un son porteur d'une exaltation sauvage qu'il aurait été incapable de contenir même si sa vie en dépendait. Il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût de son propre sang envahir sa bouche quand V entama des va-et-vient sans concession le long de son sexe tendu, charge au flic de dissimuler leurs activités ou non. L'assaut des sensations était multiple. Le poids et la chaleur du corps de V entre ses cuisses. Sa bouche qui se creusait et vibrait pour l'attirer au plus profond de sa gorge, laissant le gland engorgé y buter. Le bouc du barbu qui lui chatouillait l'intérieur des cuisses quand il essayait de les refermer pour endiguer le flot de son excitation. Les doigts puissants de V enroulés à la base de son sexe pour l'empêcher de jouir avant de le reconduire sans pitié au bord du précipice.

              Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Butch se mit à scander le nom de son amant en cadence tout en tirant sur ses liens. Il était dévoré par le besoin de s'en arracher pour enfouir ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, pour forcer V à assouvir enfin ce qu'il pensait être son besoin. Pourtant, à laisser ainsi les rênes à son amant, il comprenait que le mec était en train de lui permettre de planer plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Tout cela était pour lui, rien que pour lui. Délivré du poids de la responsabilité, du poids des convenances, du poids de ce qui doit être fait, ne lui restait que cette étrange réciprocité où il concédait tout pouvoir à V pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, laissant le mec tirer son propre plaisir de sa docilité et d'une autre dimension de la confiance.

              Pour la dixième fois peut-être - il aurait été incapable de compter - V le laissa à la frontière de l'orgasme, son sexe palpitant douloureusement logé dans sa bouche pécheresse tandis que la langue du mec l'apaisait autant qu'elle le torturait de sa douce caresse. Quand il eut difficilement repris son souffle, Butch sentit un courant d'air frais parcourir sa chair humide et comprit que V l'avait libéré de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le poids lourd du mec quitter le matelas et s'éloigner un peu.

 

              Pendant un long moment, rien ne bougea plus dans la pièce et Butch se tendit, dans un état de conscience proche de l'hypersensibilité.

              V.

              Il lui fallait V.

              Il avait besoin de son contact. De sa présence. Il s'agita de plus belle, tirant sur le morceau de soie qui roula sur ses poignets en une caresse si douce qu'elle lui hérissa les nerfs. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais se rappela l'ordre donné par V et serra plus fort ses paupières en gémissant.

_C'est bien, Cop, le félicita presque immédiatement la voix de son amant, quelque part à sa droite. Tu commences à comprendre. Je suis là pour toi.

_Je sais soupira, le flic en se cambrant sur le drap, comme pour appeler une caresse qui ne venait pas.

_Non tu ne le sais pas, répondit V d'une voix neutre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de me voir partir ?

_Parce que j'ai envie que tu continues, tenta de biaiser le flic en plaquant une moue joueuse sur son visage.

_Tu sais que je vais continuer...

_Ouais.

_Alors, je repose ma question, pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant que ça que je m'éloigne ?

              Butch déglutit mais ne dit rien. Puis il sentit le soldat revenir vers lui. L'anticipation couvrit sa peau d'une légère chair de poule mais le contact ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait. V effleurait bien sa peau, mais ça n'était pas avec sa main. Le flic ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'objet en dépit de la sensation de fraîcheur métallique qui parcourait son épiderme.

             Il ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait que lorsque les _dog tags_ de V cliquetèrent au moment de caresser le creux de son nombril. Les petites plaques pendant au bout de leur chaîne parcoururent le reste de son corps, se réchauffant petit à petit. V les fit glisser lentement, à peine un effleurement, dans son cou, autour de ses tétons, dans les méplats de ses abdominaux jusqu'à les faire frôler à plusieurs reprises son sexe tendu et ses testicules.

              Le corps du flic n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs et de sensations avec laquelle V jouait en virtuose, faisant supplier son amant sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Celui-ci aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ce petit jeu avait duré mais quand celui-ci prit fin, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir l'assouvissement. V recula d'un pas.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

_V. T'en vas pas...

_Pourquoi je m'en irais ?

 

              Le silence se prolongea et le soldat crut qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Alors il reprit ses plaques d'identification en main et, cette fois-ci, les utilisa pour tracer les traits de son amant, suivant la mâchoire carrée, la bouche aux lèvres charnues, le nez de travers, l'arcade sourcilière puissante.

              Butch craqua quand le métal toucha son oreille.

_Parce que c'est moi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, et que je ne mérite pas un gars comme toi. Et, toi, tu mérites mieux que moi, conclut-il, la voix brisée.

_Et qui décide de ça ?

_De quoi ?

_De ce que tu mérites ? De ce que je mérite ? Pas nous j'espère, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir, ricana le barbu en continuant de jouer avec le pendentif, faisant grincer des dents son flic tandis que son corps tendu se tortillait sous ses doigts. Tu me fais confiance, Cop ?

_Bien sûr, hoqueta celui-ci quand le _dog tag_ toucha de nouveau ses lèvres.

              L'espace d'un instant, il ouvrit la bouche et V laissa descendre les plaques à l'intérieur. Obligeamment, le flic les suça avec un gémissement et V le regarda faire, son sexe douloureusement tendu frottant un peu plus fort pour la braguette de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas de trop de toute son expérience en la matière pour se contrôler, pourtant il savait que le moment était crucial.

_Tu me fais assez confiance pour me croire si je te dis que je n'ai jamais voulu personne comme toi, personne avant toi ?

              Butch prit un moment pour réfléchir tandis que les plaques lui échappaient. Il demeura ainsi, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes et brillantes, comme s'il faisait le bilan de leur relation. V ne le laissa pas finir.

 

_Il y a des mois dans ta cuisine, après la prise d'otages, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais parti. Je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi. Et bien sache que je suis revenu exactement pour la même raison. Même si je le voulais, et je voulais _vraiment_ te protéger tu peux me croire, je ne suis pas foutu de me tenir loin de toi. Tu en serais capable toi ?

              Cette fois, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au flic pour secouer la tête frénétiquement.

_Bordel, jamais !

_Alors, contente toi de me faire confiance parce que je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air, pas plus que je ne vais te planter là, lui murmura V à l'oreille tandis qu'il lui soulevait la tête pour passer quelque chose autour de son cou.

              Dans le creux de sa clavicule, le flic sentit se poser les plaques d'identification de son amant, encore humides et tièdes de sa salive. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette relation, il y crut, se disant que tout ça n'était pas qu'un étrange coup du sort se foutant une fois de plus de lui, lui donnant tout avant de le lui reprendre. Il comprit que V avait dû se débattre dans les mêmes angoisses et que c'était cette nuit dans la cuisine, celle qui lui avait laissé un tel goût d'amertume, qui avait permis au soldat de se laisser aller à lui faire confiance, à accepter le fait que Butch le prendrait tel qu'il était.

              Il était temps pour le flic de lui retourner cette foi aveugle. Il n'aurait jamais toutes les réponses ni toutes les assurances. Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui il continuerait à douter de sa chance. Mais si V lui disait qu'il était assez bien pour lui, il serait bien forcé de le croire. Après tout, il avait lui-même reconnu que le mec ne se trompait jamais...

              Par contre, ce qu'il tenait pour acquis, c'était que le moment était venu d'apaiser sa culpabilité pour aller de l'avant. Et pourquoi pas se construire un avenir. Un avenir un peu tardif, avec des fondations un peu branlantes, mais au fond bien plus satisfaisant que tout ce dont il avait rêvé dans cette foutue chambre étant gosse.

 

              _V, appela-t-il d'une voix claire.

_Je suis là, répondit son amant qui s'était redressé à côté du lit.

              Butch reconnut le bruit sourd de vêtements qui tombent au sol. Un T-Shirt dans un soupir feutré puis le pantalon de cuir, un peu plus lourd. Et ce fut tout, parce que c'était tout ce que portait V. Le flic ne fut même pas tenté d'ouvrir les yeux tant il connaissait ce corps par cœur. L'image de la glorieuse nudité de V était imprimée derrière ses paupières et cette seule idée suffit à faire palpiter son sexe.

              Juste après, il entendit le petit ploc caractéristique du couvercle d'un tube de lotion que l'on referme et un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son échine. Dans un mouvement d'abandon tout naturel, il écarta les cuisses et replia les genoux, offrant toute latitude à son amant pour faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

              Mais, à sa grande surprise, V ne se positionna pas entre ses jambes. Au contraire, il poussa sur les cuisses du flic pour l'obliger à s'étendre de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce que tu f... commença le flic avant de s'interrompre.

              D'un mouvement preste, le soldat s'était installé à califourchon sur lui. Butch pouvait sentir tout le poids de ses cent-dix kilos de muscles reposer sur son bas-ventre. Ceux-ci se soulevèrent rapidement quand V se mit à genoux au dessus de lui, sa main tâtonnant à peine entre leurs deux corps pour s'emparer de la queue dressée du flic. Elle était si rigide qu'il eut du mal à la décoller du ventre ferme pour en amener la pointe contre l'entrée de son corps.

_V, bordel, gronda le flic en tirant sur ses liens. Je...

              Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus avant car le soldat s'était laissé descendre de tout son poids sur le sexe tendu, se réinstallant à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant avec un grognement. Il s'interrompit un instant, autant pour s'accoutumer à la sensation que pour laisser quelques secondes à son flic pour se calmer.

              Celui-ci lâcha un juron et son bassin tressauta, le poussant un peu plus dans le corps offert. Enfoui jusqu'à la garde, Butch était incapable de savoir là où il en était tant la sensation de cette chair ferme et brûlante autour de sa queue le rendait dingue. Il pénétrait V.

              Le mec se donnait à lui sans fard et sans artifice, réalisa-t-il quand il sentit celui-ci se pencher pour dénouer les liens qui retenaient ses mains. Butch prit cela comme une permission d'ouvrir les yeux et il se retrouva plongé dans une paire de diamants opalescents.

_Tu crois que je laisserais n'importe quel mec me faire ça ? le questionna son amant avec un grondement sauvage tandis qu'il roulait des hanches pour le prendre plus loin en lui.

              Butch fut incapable de répondre sur le moment, se laissant absorber dans la sensation. Il lui fallut mobiliser tout ce qu'il lui restait de concentration pour enrouler son bras engourdi autour du cou de V pour l'attirer à lui.

_À toi de me le dire... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en donnant un coup de rein tentateur.

 

              Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était grisant de pénétrer un autre corps. Non qu'il déteste que V prenne possession du sien. C'était une sensation grandiose et décadente, bien au delà de tout ce qu'aurait pu lui faire imaginer son éducation trop traditionnelle. L'idée même de voir un homme tel que V s'approprier son essence était aussi terrifiante que jouissive. Mais il savourait d'autant plus le cadeau que lui faisait son amant puisqu'il savait exactement ce que le mec éprouvait à l'heure actuelle. L'étirement, l'invasion, la possession...

              Envahir la chair d'un homme n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il éprouvait à l'époque où il enchaînait encore les baises anonymes avec des femmes qui l'étaient tout autant. À moins que ça soit V qui change la donne. Un peu des deux sans doute. Une chose était sûre, l'exaltation de pouvoir enfouir son sexe dans ce canal serré allait le rendre barge.

 

              C'était évident que V n'avait jamais laissé personne lui faire ça. À qui le mec aurait-il suffisamment fait confiance pour s'offrir sciemment ? Ce fut à cet instant que la réalité apparut enfin clairement au flic. Lui. Il était le seul à en avoir le droit. Il plongea dans les pupilles de diamant tout autant que dans le corps offert avant de poser une main sur la hanche de V tandis que l'autre allait s'enrouler, immobile, autour du sexe dressé de son amant. La goutte qui la couronnait vint s'étaler sur l'index de Butch qui la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres, savourant le goût de V avant de revenir s'installer à la même place.

_Tu me veux, affirma-t-il avec force.

              V hocha la tête en se soulevant avant de se laisser retomber brutalement pour que le flic s'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui. Un grognement animal leur échappa.

_Alors prends-moi ! rugit Butch en s'offrant sans la moindre pudeur, ses coups de boutoirs rejoignant ceux des hanches de V en une danse désordonnée.

 

              Le flic regarda son amant s'empaler sur son corps avec sauvagerie. Non, le mec n'avait rien de faible ou de vulnérable. C'était un homme, un mâle bien décidé à marquer son compagnon tout autant qu'à recevoir sa marque de la plus primitive des manières. Le visage de V était tendu et rigide de désir. Dans un flash, il éclipsa celui de toutes les femmes qui s'étaient un jour agitées dans cette position sur la queue du flic. Point de soupir, de gémissement ou de tête qui part en arrière en un arc gracieux.

             Juste le corps sauvage et indomptable de son mâle dans lequel il s'enfouissait à chaque poussée, avide d'entrer plus loin en lui. Pourtant, à aucun moment de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti plus de communion que dans l'intensité sensuelle de ce rut bestial. C'était dévorant, électrisant et ça ne pouvait être que pour eux deux.

_V, rugit le flic, son cri aussitôt étouffé par les lèvres voraces de son amant.

               Tous ses muscles se refermèrent sur son sexe pour l'entraîner plus loin. Sur son poing serré, il sentit l'orgasme de V répondre au sien tandis que sa semence l'inondait.

 

              Incapables de bouger, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le corps du soldat abattu sur le sien et leurs souffles lourds emmêlés. Butch écouta le rythme cardiaque de V revenir à la normale. Il entoura le corps de granit de son bras, le retenant contre son torse tandis que son sexe s'amollissait jusqu'à glisser hors de V.

              Celui-ci se redressa alors, à califourchon sur les hanches du flic qui commençait à ressentir les effets de cette folle chevauchée. La main toujours enroulée autour du sexe du soldat qu'il sentait se mettre au repos, Butch contempla son amant. Le mec était magnifique ainsi, avec ses cheveux en bataille trempés de sueur et sa peau dorée sur laquelle la lumière tamisée accrochait des reflets fauves.

_À moi, murmura le flic avec cette sorte de vénération d'ordinaire réservée aux dieux.

              V ne s'offusqua pas de sa possessivité. Au contraire, il le fixa avec gravité avant d'attraper la main de Butch toujours posée sur son sexe et recouverte de sa propre semence. Sans le quitter des yeux, il leva les doigts à sa bouche et commença à y lécher le dépôt tiède, ce qui fit déglutir le flic à trois reprises.

              Quand le soldat approcha la main encore à demi couverte de sa bouche, le flic n'hésita pas et termina de la nettoyer, savourant comme il l'avait fait plus tôt le goût salé de V. Son œuvre achevée, il utilisa cette même main pour attirer le soldat dans un baiser dévastateur, emmêlant leurs saveurs sur la pointe de leurs langues jusqu'à les faire gémir de concert.

              Alors seulement Butch relâcha-t-il V qui roula à côté de lui.

_Oh bordel, c'était chaud, soupira le flic avec un soupir repu.

              Seul un petit rire amusé de V lui répondit tandis que le mec roulait sur le côté. Butch ne perdit pas de temps pour se loger en cuillère derrière son amant.

_Tu en veux encore, Cop ? le taquina le soldat.

_Putain, oui... Enfin, je veux dire : oui, Monsieur, susurra malicieusement le flic à son oreille.

              L'irlandais devina plus qu'il ne le vit le sourire sarcastique qui étira la bouche de son amant.

_Ne joue pas les innocents, tu as adoré jouer les profs pervers, le taquina Butch.

_Tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer une occasion servie sur un plateau ?

_Non, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre, en effet.

_Avoue que tu n'avais jamais osé rêver de ça quand tu pensais à baiser ta prof de maths.

_Nan, j'aurais pas pu espérer aussi bien, rigola le flic. Merde, jura-t-il alors.

              Contre sa cuisse et celle de V, il sentait couler l'évidence de ce qui venait de se passer. D'une main fébrile, il voulut attraper son T-shirt pour nettoyer leur bordel mais le soldat l'en empêcha.

_Laisse ça. C'est à moi, déclara ce dernier avec le plus grand sérieux.

             Butch se figea et croisa son regard par dessus son épaule.

_Oh putain, gémit le flic en se serrant plus fort contre V.

 

              Finalement, ils avaient réussi à se loger tous les deux sur l'étroit matelas. Il leur suffisait de rester collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui allait très bien au flic. Butch savoura la sensation de plénitude et de certitude tranquille. Sa place était ici. Ni dans ce lit, ni dans cette maison. Pas plus que dans aucune autre. Non, sur la route que suivait V, où qu'il aille.

_V ?

_Hum, murmura la voix désormais un peu endormie du soldat.

_Ça t'embête si on reste comme ça ?

_Si tu as besoin de demander, c'est que ma leçon n'était pas assez claire, grommela le soldat.

              Le flic eut un petit rire dans son cou.

_Si, elle l'était. Je voulais juste... Non rien... Par contre, toute la partie sur les bissectrices, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout retenu, plaisanta-t-il après un moment de silence.

_Rappelle-moi de te donner un petit cours particulier demain matin...

_Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à comprendre, beaucoup de mal… conclut Butch d'une voix innocente.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que cette petite visite dans le passé vous aura plu. Pour ma part, j'ai un gros kink pour ce genre de mise en situation hihi.  
> On se refait pas hein ^_^
> 
> Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
> Bisous


	5. Boston, maison des O'Neal, 8 septembre, 09.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> me voici de retour un peu moins bousculée. Normal, les vacances sont finies :p  
> Je vais donc pouvoir re-répondre aux reviews en temps et en heure ! 
> 
> Et aussi vous laisser cet avant dernier chapitre (hé oui, cette partie a gagné un chapitre en cours de route, enfin juste un petit épilogue en fait) avec plus de V, plus de Butch, plus de V+Butch, plus de home-run, plus, plus, plus...
> 
> Bref, je vous le laisse quoi !  
> Bonne lecture

                                  Boston, maison des O'Neal, 8 septembre, 09.15

 

            Butch s'éveilla au petit matin avec lenteur et nonchalance, juste comme il aimait. Prenant le temps d'étirer ses muscles engourdis, de tester sa bouche pâteuse et ses paupières encore alourdies d'un sommeil cotonneux.

            D'instinct, il chercha à se mettre sur le dos avant se rendre compte que le moindre mouvement le ferait basculer au sol tant il était proche du bord. Il maugréa intérieurement contre V dont il sentait la chaleur tout près de lui. Son mec avait encore piqué toute la place, ce qui n'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait dans leur lit _king size_.

            À moins que…

 

            Il se rappela soudain où il était et l'étroitesse de leur couchage de fortune. Son maigre lit d'adolescent lui semblait déjà si étriqué à l'époque alors il n'imaginait même pas comment deux types de leur envergure avaient réussi à y passer la nuit sans que l'un meure étouffé sous l'autre.

            En se tenant étroitement enlacés, réalisa-t-il quand il sentit que sa jambe et son bras droit étaient possessivement drapés autour du corps de V qui ne semblait pas se plaindre de cette couverture supplémentaire. Butch sourit, resserra son étreinte et se blottit dans la chaleur apaisante de cette large carrure. Il aimait l'idée de s'enrouler autour de V, de lui faire un rempart de son corps. Le mec avait volé tant de fois à sa rescousse, il n'avait indubitablement besoin de personne pour se défendre et, pourtant, il acceptait sans rechigner l'étreinte protectrice du flic, comme s'il devinait que c'était presque aussi nécessaire à Butch qu'à lui-même.

 

            V gronda dans un demi-sommeil quand l'érection matinale du flic vint se loger contre ses reins. Ce dernier était cependant bien décidé à l'ignorer pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de calme à la lueur du petit jour, quand les soucis du quotidien ne l'avaient pas encore rattrapé.

            L'Irlandais se logea plus étroitement contre le dos musclé et étouffa un ronronnement en frottant son nez contre la nuque de V. Les petits cheveux en bataille lui chatouillèrent les narines, lui arrachant un soupir amusé.

_Tu sais qu'avec toi je n'aurai jamais besoin d'un gros matou ? déclara soudain V, la voix encore lourde de sommeil.

            Butch grogna en réponse avant de loger son visage dans le creux tiède de l'épaule pour y mordiller la peau tendre. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il aspira celle-ci entre ses lèvres, tirant fortement sur l'épiderme jusqu'à faire gémir son amant. Satisfait, il le relâcha et s'écarta un peu pour admirer son œuvre : un petit cercle rouge entouré de la marque de ses dents. Il y passa doucement la langue, autant pour apaiser les chairs meurtries que pour goûter V.

_On marque son territoire, Cop ?

_Plutôt deux fois qu'une, renchérit celui-ci avec impudeur en posant la main sur la fesse de V.

            Ce dernier se contenta de rire.

_J'en ai toujours eu envie, avoua Butch à voix basse.

            D'un ample mouvement de hanche, V se retourna pour lui faire face et le manœuvra de manière à le coincer sous lui.

_Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, dit-il en se penchant aussitôt sur la gorge offerte.

            Le flic grogna lorsque le soldat aspira sans ménagement sa peau, juste à l'endroit où palpitait follement une veine.

_Bordel, jura-t-il lorsque V le relâcha sans faire mine de rouler sur le côté.

_Tu es à moi, conclut-il en plantant son regard de diamant dans celui du flic. Je ne te laisserai jamais m'échapper.

_Si tu le ferais, répliqua doucement Butch. Si je te le demandais... Et c'est exactement pour ça que ça n'arrivera pas.

            Le flic ressentit jusque dans ses os l'intensité qui venait de les envelopper dans un cocon de tension. Il soutint le regard de V avant de l'attraper par le cou pour connecter leurs fronts, scellant cet accord silencieux. Sur lui, le corps du soldat était lourd et rigide et il aurait voulu pouvoir attendre la fin de sa vie ainsi, niché dans sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau nue.

 

            Ils profitèrent de l'instant aussi longtemps que celui-ci daigna s'attarder sur eux. Mais les bruits quotidiens de la maison qui s'éveillait autour d'eux les replongèrent petit à petit dans la réalité. Dehors, on entendait les gamins se chamailler en attendant le bus tandis que les voitures quittaient le quartier, emmenant leurs propriétaires au travail. Dans la cuisine de la maison, quelqu'un s'agitait, sans doute Lisa leur préparant un de ces petits déjeuners gargantuesques dont elle avait le secret.

_Je crois qu'il va être temps de se lever, finit par dire V en s'écartant à regret. On a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

_Je sais, soupira le flic sans faire mine de le relâcher. Tu viens prendre une douche ? suggéra-t-il, tentateur.

_Ce serait une mauvaise idée, Cop. Je crois qu'on a fait suffisamment de bruits suspects cette nuit. Je vais y aller pendant que tu prends un café.

            Butch soupira de frustration quand V s'écarta de lui pour se mettre debout. L'espace d'un instant, il admira le corps puissant du soldat qui s'employait à rassembler leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. La démarche féline de ce colosse l'avait toujours fasciné.

            Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le flic se redressa, faisant grincer le lit au passage. En deux enjambées, il fut près de V qu'il plaqua dos au mur, s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids. Le mec lui jeta un regard surpris en lâchant le pantalon de cuir qu'il venait de ramasser. Butch en profita pour lui saisir les poignets et les lui maintenir d'une main au dessus de la tête. L'expression du barbu se fit goguenarde mais Butch n'avait pas besoin de cela pour saisir le message. V se soumettait à lui parce qu'il le voulait bien. Le soldat n'aurait eu aucun mal à se libérer de sa prise.

            Du pied, le flic lui écarta les jambes pour venir se loger encore plus près, jusqu'à emmêler l'air qu'ils respiraient. Sa main libre vint se saisir de la cuisse puissante pour la caler contre sa hanche.

            Le sourire de défi qui étirait les lèvres fines ne s'estompa guère lorsque les doigts du flic commencèrent à remonter sa jambe, frôlant la courbe solide jusqu'à se perdre sur sa fesse gauche. Sans se presser et sans quitter son amant des yeux, Butch explora la rondeur ferme de son cul. Lorsque les doigts de l'Irlandais s'aventurèrent plus loin, jusqu'à se presser à l'entrée de son corps, V prit sauvagement sa bouche.

            Butch gronda comme un fauve en plaquant violemment V contre le mur tandis que deux doigts s’enfonçaient sans préavis dans l'intimité étroite. À l'intérieur, il ne tarda pas à trouver un souvenir de la nuit passée et cette idée le rendit dingue. Il mordit sans ménagement la lèvre inférieure du soldat tout en se délectant d'avoir laissé en lui cette marque connue de lui seul.

 

            Relâchant les poignets de V, il se laissa tomber à genoux tout en prenant bien garde à maintenir ses doigts là où ils étaient tant la sensation l'excitait. Quand il pencha la tête sur l'érection de V pour la loger dans sa bouche, il sentit les mains du mec se raccrocher brutalement à ses cheveux. Cette légère douleur le fit s'activer plus rapidement encore sur la queue rigide tandis qu'il enroulait sa main autour de son propre sexe, le pompant furieusement.

            Après quelques essais, le flic coordonna parfaitement le rythme de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il sut tout de suite que la rencontre n'allait pas durer longtemps. V essayait d'étouffer ses grognements mais ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques. Quand son sexe gonfla encore un peu plus dans la bouche de Butch, palpitant de sa libération prochaine, le soldat attrapa la tête de son amant à deux mains pour lui imposer son propre rythme. Les doigts épais du flic le fouillaient toujours. Un frôlement plus appuyé sur sa prostate l'envoya sur orbite et V déversa sa semence dans la bouche accueillante.

            Aux tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient le corps de son flic, il sut que celui-ci était également en train de jouir. Pourtant Butch musela l'intensité de son propre orgasme pour continuer à cajoler V de sa langue et de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste aucune trace de leurs ébats.

            L'Irlandais finit par relâcher le sexe de V avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_Un partout, conclut-il en caressant de nouveau le canal serré qui tressaillit sous la sensation.

            D'une main ferme, celui-ci obligea le flic à se redresser avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser, aussi violent que le premier.

_J'aime me goûter sur toi, feula-t-il à l'oreille du flic quand il relâcha finalement sa bouche.

_Et j'aime savoir que je suis en toi, répondit Butch sur le même ton en frôlant une dernière fois l'intimité marquée de son amant.

 

            Ils se regardèrent avec intensité un moment avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson. Butch aimait le rire de V. Enfin, pas n'importe lequel. Il aimait cette hilarité contagieuse qui s'échappait actuellement de sa gorge puissante. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les petits ricanements sarcastiques qui étaient pourtant caractéristiques de son compagnon. Mais quand il s'abandonnait ainsi, sans raison particulière, V était tout simplement magnifique.

            Butch sourit de toutes ses dents en admirant le spectacle, lui aussi gagné par cette bonne humeur contagieuse.

_Bien, finit par dire V, une moue malicieuse coincée à la commissure des lèvres.

_Bien, répéta le flic en lui rendant son sourire.

_Maintenant que nous avons réglé les questions de territoire, si on se mettait au boulot ?

_Enfoiré, rigola Butch en lui décochant un petit coup dans le biceps. À t'entendre on dirait un chien en train de pisser sur son lampadaire.

_Hum, désolé, Cop, j'ai beau être très ouvert d'esprit, la douche dorée ça ne m'a jamais inspiré. Je préférerais qu'on s'en tienne à ta méthode, répondit V dont les lèvres avaient repris un pli moqueur.

_Tu es dégueulasse comme mec, tu sais ça ? dit Butch qui venait de froncer le nez.

_À votre service... conclut le barbu en se baissant pour récupérer une seconde fois son pantalon retombé au sol, essuyant au passage la preuve de leurs ébats avec le T-Shirt abandonné au sol la veille.

            L'Irlandais soupira et V lui décocha un nouveau sourire ironique.

_C'est bon, je me bouge, marmonna Butch. Par contre, une douche d'abord !

_Dans ce cas, je descends voir ce que ça a donné au niveau de l'alarme cette nuit. Elle ne s'est pas déclenchée, ce qui est un bon début tu me diras, mais je voudrais vérifier le relevé des capteurs thermiques.

_C'est toi l'expert, répondit Butch en haussant les épaules tandis que V passait un T-Shirt propre. Et après ? demanda-t-il en enfilant son propre jean.

            Autant faire preuve d'un peu de décence pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain...

_Tu ne penses pas qu'une petite visite chez Cody Warren s'impose ?

_Le logeur ?

            V hocha simplement la tête.

_Absolument, lui confirma le flic. J'aurais aussi commencé par cet enfoiré. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce qu'on pourrait trouver chez lui !

_Une poupée grandeur nature de ta sœur en tenue de Vierge Marie ?

_Déconne pas avec ça, répondit Butch qui était resté interloqué l'espace de quelques secondes. Il y a quelques années, José et moi on courrait après un type qui ne tuait que des filles avec des chats.

_Des chats ?

_Ouais, des chats. On retrouvait invariablement la fille étranglée et on ne remettait jamais la main sur le greffier. On a fini par choper notre client grâce au taxidermiste…

_Attends, tu veux dire que le mec piquait tous les matous pour les faire empailler ?

_Exactement. Son appart en était rempli. Je t'explique même pas le malaise en rentrant là dedans. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines et, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai tendance à changer de trottoir quand j’aperçois un chat !

_Et sinon, pourquoi tuer les filles ? Si c'était des bestioles qu'il lui fallait, les refuges en sont pleins…

_En fait, il punissait les maîtresses de ne pas adorer les « divines créatures » comme il se devait. Elles n'étaient que des impies qui méritaient la mort pour avoir osé les traiter comme de simples animaux de compagnie…

            V secoua la tête, un peu abasourdi tout de même.

_Et dire que je me trouvais déséquilibré, marmonna-t-il finalement.

_Je peux t'assurer que, comparé à lui, tu es d'une banalité tout ce qu'il y a de plus _middle-class,_ ricana le flic.

_Hum, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le prendre comme un compliment…

_Je comprends pas pourquoi, minauda Butch en battant des cils, ce qui lui donnait un air parfaitement ridicule. On pourrait déménager, racheter la maison des Hasper, les voisins de droite, précisa-t-il en étendant le bras. Bon, on serait obligés de se séparer du billard mais au moins on pourrait venir déjeuner tous les dimanches avec mon père. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te rases le bouc et que tu portes des robes... ma chérie...

            V le regarda comme s'il avait créé un monstre tandis que le flic tentait désespérément de garder son sérieux tout en battant une dernière fois des paupières. La tatoué se reprit cependant très vite.

_Allons, Cop, on sait tous les deux qu'avec un peu de mascara, c'est toi qui ferais la femme la plus convenable de nous deux...

_Merde, alors on va devoir annoncer à mes parents qu'on est lesbiennes ? s'exclama Butch en réponse, la bouche grande ouverte en une expression de feinte horreur.

_Courage, Cop. Ta mère n'est plus à ça près, l'acheva V en quittant la pièce après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule.

            La chaussure du flic s'écrasa quelques secondes plus tard contre le battant tandis que son rire résonnait derrière la porte close.

 

            V enterra au plus profond de lui-même le sourire amusé qui s'entêtait à flotter sur ses lèvres depuis son réveil. La sensation lui était assez étrangère tant il était naturel pour lui de refouler toute forme d'émotion ainsi que leurs manifestations physiques.

            Avec Butch, il avait appris à dévoiler un peu plus de lui-même et de ses pensées que ce qu'il réservait habituellement au commun des mortels. Mais le flic avait acquis ce privilège de haute lutte. Pas question qu'il se trimballe devant la famille du flic avec un sourire de midinette coincé sur la tronche...

            Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, son expression était aussi impénétrable que d'ordinaire.

 

            ***

 

            La maison était étonnamment calme lorsque le soldat arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant, il était quasiment certain d'avoir entendu les membres de la famille O'Neal s'y activer. Sur ses gardes, V profita de passer devant le boîtier de l'alarme fraîchement installée pour en consulter les relevés. Il ouvrit le capot du coffret fixé au mur d'une main sûre et fit défiler les informations du menu.

            Tout avait l'air d'être en ordre, du moins jusqu'à ce que la caméra thermique se soit désactivée au lever du soleil. De toute façon, Phury l'aurait prévenu s'il avait relevé la moindre anomalie cette nuit. Ce dernier et son Evil Twin, comme l'appelait toujours Butch, s'étaient relayés pour assurer la veille autour des écrans thermiques placés à l'extérieur de la maison. À l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient dû aller prendre un repos bien mérité. V se dit qu'il devait tout de même leur envoyer un message pour avoir leur rapport.

           

            Occupé à rédiger son sms, le soldat n'entendit qu'au dernier moment le craquement de la latte de plancher tandis qu'une large silhouette venait s'interposer entre lui et la lumière du salon. V n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que les deux électrodes d'un taser s'agrippaient déjà à son cou, libérant leur décharge de 50.000 volts dans son corps.

            Le courant électrique parcourut toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses comme un raz de marée, le figeant en un bloc solide. Lorsque son cœur rata un battement, il eut la sinistre impression que celui-ci ne repartirait jamais. V lutta alors de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance, aussi sentit-il le contrôle de ses muscles lui échapper et sa haute stature s'affaisser lorsque ses jambes le lâchèrent.

            Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était soumis à ce genre de traitement mais ça n'était pas pour ça qu'il appréciait la balade. Il savait également que son corps entraîné reprendrait plus rapidement le dessus que n'importe qui dans cette situation, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement se soustraire à la paralysie temporaire qui le privait de tout moyen de défense.

            Quand son adversaire fondit sur lui pour l'entraver et le bâillonner à l'aide d'un adhésif ultra-résistant, il comprit que l'enfoiré savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. La sensation du large bâillon collant tiraillait sa peau alors même que son agresseur s'empressait d'en couper l'extrémité pour enrouler le reste du rouleau autour de ses poignets et de ses pieds.

            Puis, d'un mouvement preste, l'homme traîna son corps toujours engourdi jusqu'au salon sur le sol duquel il l'abandonna. Sous sa joue, il pouvait sentir les poils soyeux du tapis lui chatouiller la peau.

 

            V garda les yeux clos un certain temps tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il se concentra sur son souffle. Une inspiration, trois secondes, une expiration, trois secondes, avant de recommencer sur le même rythme. Petit à petit, la paralysie musculaire reflua, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal, trop tard cependant pour qu'il puisse espérer contre-attaquer, entravé comme il l'était.

            Il entendait les pas du type tout autour de lui, la lourde démarche envoyant des vibrations dans le parquet. Sans même le voir, il était capable de dire où l'enfoiré se trouvait dans la pièce. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'autre semblait incapable de la boucler, maugréant sans cesse au sujet de cette interruption. Il était si agité que le soldat savait avoir tout intérêt à lui cacher la progression rapide de sa récupération. Qui pouvait dire de quoi il serait capable alors ?

 

            Lorsque le soldat sentit la haute silhouette de son agresseur se pencher vers lui, il souleva lentement ses paupières, mimant un état d'hébétude profond, et rencontra un regard torve qu'il identifia tout de suite. Apparemment, lui et Butch s'étaient plantés. Le logeur de Joyce, si flippant soit-il, n'était pas leur client si on en croyait le regard hanté que Doug Sander, le collègue de la jeune femme, fixait sur lui.

            Pourtant, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux, l'homme aurait presque pu dégager une impression de banalité. Et V n'était pas sans savoir que c'était ce qui était le plus létal chez ce genre de prédateur : leur apparence bien proprette de monsieur tout le monde. La silhouette qui le surplombait était celle d'un homme au début de sa quarantaine, le genre à s'entretenir sans être non plus musclé à l'excès. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le type ne soit pas en sueur après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir en remorquant sa grande carcasse de tatoué.

            Sander portait actuellement un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat à capuche uni mais il devait se sentir tout aussi à l'aise dans un costard bon marché fleurant bon le petit comptable. Comme V s'y était attendu, leur coupable semblait fébrile et agité, sa bouche aux lèvres mordillées se tordant sans cesse en une série de tics irrépressibles. Ses mains moites tremblaient un peu alors qu'il vérifiait pour la troisième fois consécutive si les liens du soldat étaient bien en place.

 

            Quand le _stalker_ se pencha un peu plus sur V pour examiner son bâillon, ce dernier profita de ce que ses capacités lui revenaient pour relever tout le haut de son corps à la force de ses abdominaux, envoyant sa tête heurter durement celle de l'autre homme, espérant l'assommer. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas assez récupéré car l'autre se contenta d'accuser le coup avec un grondement de rage avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

            Le soldat sentit sa lèvre se fendre et un léger goût de sang envahit sa bouche. L'autre jura en se relevant pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans les côtes. V entendit Lisa O'Neal pousser un gémissement sourd depuis le canapé . Celaattira l'attention de Sander.

            V en profita pour jeter un œil dans cette direction et vit toute la famille O'Neal – Butch excepté – rassemblée sur le canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient assis le premier jour. Mais, cette fois, les napperons étaient un peu chiffonnés…

            Tous les trois étaient saucissonnés de la même manière que lui, sauf que l'agresseur avait pris le temps de les asseoir. À moins que l'enfoiré ait menacé l'un d'eux pour qu'il attache les autres, ce qui était plus probable vu la situation.

            On en revenait à leur première conclusion : taré mais pas con.

 

            Le regard du soldat croisa alternativement celui des trois victimes ligotées. Celui de Lisa était apeuré et ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension en rencontrant ceux du soldat, comme si elle ne saisissait pas très bien comment ils pouvaient se retrouver dans une telle situation et qu'elle espérait se réveiller d'un cauchemar d'un moment à l'autre. Timothy, quant à lui, se tortillait entre ses liens et maugréait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre son bâillon, ne tirant de sa bouche close qu'une série de couinements ridicules. Il faisait sans arrêt pression sur ses liens de fortune, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il entortillait de plus belle l'adhésif, le transformant ainsi en une attache rigide qui comprimait ses mouvements.

            La seule à afficher un calme apparent était Joyce. Ses yeux noisette ne lâchaient pas Doug Sander d'une semelle, fusillant chacun de ses déplacements, chacune des paroles à demi-cohérentes qui s'élevaient de sa gorge. Si elle n'avait pas été bâillonnée comme les autres, il était évident que son collègue en aurait pris plus que pour son grade. Pourtant, que le type était bien trop parti dans son monde pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

 

            Sander s'agitait sans cohérence dans le salon baigné de lumière et le doux rayonnement de cette matinée d'automne conférait une aura quasi surréaliste à la scène. Leur agresseur était nimbé par les rayons calmes dans lesquels tourbillonnaient des volutes de poussière tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce de long en large, ses pas étouffés par l'épaisseur moelleuse du tapis.

 

            Se tortillant, V se redressa de manière à s'adosser un peu plus contre le canapé, son épaule quasiment pressée contre le mollet de Joyce. Celle-ci abaissa sur lui un regard déterminé et plein de cette haine qui ne demandait qu'à éclater, le même genre d’œillade que lui aurait glissé un Butch impuissant.

 

            Butch… Butch qui était toujours à l'étage, inconscient de ce qui se tramait en bas. Butch que Sander attendait visiblement de pied ferme à en juger par ses coups d'œil fréquents vers la porte et à sa manière de tendre l'oreille. Le type les avait observés avant de passer à l'action, les repérant, les comptant et choisissant finalement le moment où il aurait le plus de chances de les avoir un par un.

            V se demandait ce qu'il espérait tirer d'une action aussi désespérée. Attaquer frontalement, ça n'était pas dans les habitudes des _stalkers._ Alors pourquoi s'y risquer ? _A fortiori_ lorsque deux grands gaillards venaient de renforcer les effectifs de la maisonnée ?

            À moins que ça ne soit ça le réel déclencheur, réalisa V quand Sander bougonna une série d'imprécations sans suite contre celui qui avait osé poser sa main sur celle de Joyce.

 

            V ferma les yeux un instant.

            _Bien sûr._

L'enfoiré les avait observés la veille et avait vu le flic rester seul avec sa sœur. Son esprit tordu n'avait sans doute pas cherché plus loin et il avait décrété que l'un des nouveaux venus était une menace, ou tout du moins un rival. Aussi avait-il décidé de tenter cette action délirante.

            Ce que le barbu ne comprenait pas c'était ce que l'autre espérait en tirer. Était-il à ce point convaincu d'entretenir une relation avec Joyce qu'il se croit en train de rétablir des privilèges qu'il s'estimait dus ?

            Peut-être bien si V devait en croire cette manie que Sander avait de faire courir possessivement ses yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, la réaction ne tarda pas dès qu'il nota le rapprochement de V. Le soldat vit la fureur obscurcir les yeux bleu pâle et le type l'envoya de nouveau valser sur le tapis d'un solide coup de pied dans les côtes. V grogna et se laissa rouler un peu plus loin, mais l'autre lui en décocha un second. Celui-ci atteignit l'arcade sourcilière et le soldat dut fermer les yeux pour empêcher la douleur de lui vriller le crâne tandis que ses cervicales retenait sa tête dans un craquement. Quand il les rouvrit, un filet de sang poisseux coulait déjà sur paupière.

            Il ne s'en préoccupa pas car son agresseur vint se positionner directement en face de lui pour le saisir par le col de son T-Shirt, soulevant son buste à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Ne t'approche pas d'elle, fils de pute, cracha l'homme aux yeux fous. Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher. Lui aussi il l'a touchée. Je vais vous tuer tous les deux pour ça, promit-il en plongeant dans le regard de V.

            Un grognement rageur échappa à Joyce qui se tortilla comme une anguille malgré les liens.

_Tu vois, reprit Sander avec un sourire plein de révérence quand il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle me le demande. Elle exige ta mort pour avoir osé poser ta main sur elle.

            Joyce s'agita de plus belle mais V savait que c'était vain : le type était parti trop loin pour entendre autre chose que ce qu'il voulait. Chaque mouvement de la jeune femme, chaque regard, chaque son, était interprété comme un encouragement à sa folie. Chaque seconde qui passait le noyait plus profondément dans ses délires.

 

            Leur seul espoir était que Butch en finisse avec sa putain de douche – chose qui pouvait durer un certain temps selon l'expérience qu'en avait V – et descende les rejoindre pendant que leur malade avait toute son attention fixée sur lui.

            Ou peut-être un peu moins d'attention, se dit le soldat en voyant le type se saisir d'une lourde lampe dont le pied était une mauvaise reproduction d'un buste antique. Le réel problème était que la sculpture était faite de bronze et que l'homme semblait avoir la ferme intention de s'en servir pour réduire en purée son cerveau.

            Pour gagner du temps, le soldat roula sur le côté au moment où Sander abattait son arme improvisée dans sa direction. Celle-ci manqua son crâne de peu mais le toucha tout de même à l'épaule, rebondissant contre sa chair avec un bruit mat. Une fois de plus, le soldat sentit la douleur irradier de toute la partie droite de son corps. Il fit cependant son possible pour l'ignorer quand il vit le _stalker_ brandir à nouveau sa lampe, l'enjambant pour l'empêcher de s'évader une nouvelle fois.

            Les choses se présentaient mal…

 

            _V ! hurla à ce moment une voix qui sembla résonner comme le tonnerre dans le petit salon.

Le soldat vit Sander suspendre son geste et pivoter sur lui-même, surpris d'avoir été à ce point distrait par sa rage qu'il en avait oublié qu'un dernier larron pouvait surgir à tout moment.

            Le flic, quant à lui, ne perdit pas une seconde une fois certain que l'homme n'était plus sur le point de défoncer le crâne de son amant. V le vit s'avancer comme un troupeau de buffles dans le salon, mugissant et écumant de rage. Quelque chose avait dû l'alerter dans le soudain silence de la maison lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche car il avait à peine pris de le temps de passer un jean à la va-vite. Ses cheveux laissaient s'échapper une myriade de gouttelettes qui ruisselaient partout sur ses épaules, son torse et son dos. Autour de son cou, cliquetaient toujours les plaques d'identification du soldat qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la nuit dernière.

            Un rayon de soleil y accrocha un reflet fauve tandis que quelque chose comme un éclair de fureur vengeresse passait dans le regard du flic. Il chargea sans se préoccuper du reste, brandissant au passage la batte de _base-ball_ que V avait vue trôner sur la commode de leur chambre.

 

            Le salon était large et V vit leur agresseur lâcher la lampe et porter la main à son _taser._ S'il se démerdait bien, l'enfoiré pouvait avoir Butch avant que celui l'atteigne et ça c'était hors de question. Se préparant à la douleur qui allait irradier de sa côte froissée, le soldat roula de nouveau sur lui-même pour jeter son flanc dans la jambe gauche de Sander qui vacilla légèrement sous le choc. Ce fut pourtant suffisant pour le déstabiliser quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Butch de franchir la distance qui les séparait, cueillant son client d'un coup direct de sa batte à l'estomac, une frappe assenée de toute la puissance dont il disposait.

            Les yeux du mec se révulsèrent tandis que tout l'air de ses poumons était expulsé au moment où il se pliait en deux avec une plainte sourde. Il lâcha son _taser_ dans un gémissement et s'abattit au sol, à bout de souffle, tout près de l'endroit où il avait abandonné le barbu pour faire face à l'entrée fracassante de l'Irlandais.

 

            _V, V… haleta Butch en lâchant sa batte pour se jeter aux côtés de son amant après s'être assuré que leur agresseur était hors d'état de nuire pour le moment.

            D'un mouvement aussi doux que possible, il arracha le bâillon adhésif. V grogna sous la sensation, ayant l'impression que la moitié de sa barbe allait suivre le ruban gris. Le regard de Butch le scrutait sans discontinuer, entre affolement et rage à peine maîtrisée quand il remarqua les traces de coup sur le visage du soldat. V s'empressa de le rassurer, pressé de voir Sander être définitivement mis hors concours.

_Je vais bien, Cop. Occupe-toi de son cas avant qu'il recommence à nous emmerder.

            Butch hocha la tête d'un air clairement dubitatif et prit tout de même le temps de trancher les liens de V avec le couteau qui ne quittait jamais les bottes de combat de ce dernier. Libéré de ses entraves, le soldat allait pouvoir s'occuper du reste de la famille qui commençait à s'agiter sur le sofa, piaillant derrière leurs bâillons.

_Occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna Butch en les désignant, et appelez les flics.

 

            V acquiesça à son tour et commença à défaire l'adhésif autour de ses chevilles. Le flic se tourna alors vers Doug Sanders qui se remettait péniblement à quatre pattes, la respiration sifflante et une main posée sur son abdomen douloureux. Vu le coup que lui avait assené l'Irlandais, il ne serait pas étonnant que celui-ci ait lui aussi quelques côtes abîmées.

            Un mince aperçu de ce que la fureur de Butch laissait présager pour la suite...

_T'as fait chier le mauvais flic aujourd'hui, sale fils de pute, cracha celui-ci en relevant le type par le col, exactement comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour V.

            Les deux énormes battoirs du flic se refermèrent sur le tissu du sweat de Sander qui se tendit dans un petit craquement. Butch le remit sur ses pieds et l'envoya valser sans ménagement contre le mur. En deux lourdes enjambées, il le rattrapa avant que le type s'effondre à nouveau et le plaqua contre la tapisserie fleurie, son visage à quelques centimètres du nez aquilin de Sander.

_Si on doit cohabiter sur la même planète on va poser deux trois règles de base, connard. Règle numéro 1 : tu ne t'approches plus jamais de ma sœur. D'ailleurs, je vais m'assurer personnellement avec les collègues que tu ne revois pas une gonzesse avant un long moment. Règle numéro 2 : on ne menace pas les honnêtes gens chez eux. Et règle numéro 3 : quand tu essaies de défoncer le crâne d'un type, assure-toi avant que son mec ne soit pas un Irlandais très énervé, conclut Butch en assenant un énorme coup de boule à l'homme déjà à moitié sonné qui lui faisait face.

           

            Le bruit de leurs têtes entrant en collision résonna dans la pièce, couvrant de crissement de l'adhésif que V s'employait à détacher des poignets de Timothy O'Neal après qu'il eut libéré les deux femmes. Tous les quatre regardèrent le corps inconscient de Doug Sander s'effondrer le long du mur sous les yeux de Butch.

            Ce dernier ne s'en détourna que lorsque V s'avança à ses côtés en lui tendant le restant du ruban adhésif abandonné par leur agresseur. Le flic grogna son assentiment avant de s'en saisir pour entraver le corps sans connaissance. Le soldat se demanda même furtivement si le _stalker_ pourrait respirer tant Butch avait tendu l'adhésif autour de sa poitrine.

            Ce fut le flic qui brisa en premier l'étrange silence qui sétait installé dans la pièce où l'on n'entendait plus que le bruit rauque de respirations un peu trop rapides.

_Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner

_Grâce à Dieu, oui, murmura Lisa qui regardait toujours le corps inconscient gisant sur le tapis de son salon, un rayon de soleil accrochant des reflets d'or dans les impeccables cheveux blonds de l'homme.

Comme si le murmure de Lisa avait rendu la parole et le mouvement au reste de la famille, les quelques secondes qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent en un bruissement confus. Butch se retourna vers eux tandis que V s'isolait dans l'entrée pour récupérer son portable et appeler la police. Le regard du flic rencontra celui de sa sœur que Timothy attira dans l'étau de ses bras. Lisa ne tarda pas à se joindre à l'étreinte au centre de laquelle Joyce demeurait étrangement immobile, comme indifférente aux murmures confus de ses parents. Le flic les regarda se rasseoir sur le canapé, libres cette fois.

            Il observait la scène avec détachement et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentit pas complètement rejeté par cette étreinte dont il ne faisait pas partie. Il comprenait que tout ce que ses parents pouvaient voir c'était qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de perdre une autre fille en ce charmant jour de septembre. Il connaissait bien ce besoin de contact qui vous rongeait quand on est passé si près du pire. Il avait mis des heures à s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de V après qu'ils se soient échappés de l'entrepôt en flamme, ce jour-là en Russie. Sans cesse, il revenait à son compagnon pour le toucher, le frôler, s'assurant tout simplement qu'il était bien en vie.

 

            Et, une fois encore, ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Butch écouta la voix assurée de V résonner dans l'entrée tandis qu'il expliquait la situation aux flics. Plus que Joyce qui semblait aller très bien - si ce n'était cette rage et ce besoin de faire payer leur agresseur – c'était V que l'Irlandais avait besoin de voir. Il voulait s'assurer de son état, examiner ses blessures, passer ses mains sur lui, le toucher, respirer son odeur et s'assurer qu'il était arrivé à temps, qu'il avait enfin vaincu la malédiction de cette foutue baraque.

            Quand V réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le flic n'hésita pas une seconde et balança toute prudence aux orties pour se ruer dans sa direction. Il entendit sa mère qui les interpellait. Il comprit que le soldat lui disait qu'une unité était en route. Il capta même le regard de Joyce dans lequel s'alluma un sourire, tout en évitant celui de Timothy. Pas par crainte de sa réaction, non. Simplement par indifférence. La plus béate et la plus tranquille des indifférences.

            Il n'en avait plus rien à cirer parce que le seul mec qui comptait dans sa vie se tenait dans l'encadrement de cette putain de porte.

 

            Alors, planté sur le seuil du salon de ses parents, les cheveux encore à moitié trempés de sa douche interrompue et un rayon de soleil lui chauffant le dos, Butch attira-t-il son homme dans une étreinte aussi naturelle que désinhibée. L'accolade ne dura qu'un petit moment mais le flic savoura le contact du T-Shirt moelleux contre son torse et de la peau du bras de V contre la sienne quand le mec entoura son cou pour frôler son front du sien l'espace d'une seconde.

            Le bouc de V lui chatouilla la joue quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ce qui arracha un sourire lumineux au flic. L'éclat de celui-ci diminua légèrement quand son regard tomba sur l'arcade et la lèvre fendues qu'il examina avec minutie.

_Comment va ta tête ? murmura-t-il en écartant une mèche de jais pour examiner les dégâts.

_Aussi bien que la tienne, répondit le soldat avec une moue sarcastique en désignant Doug Sander toujours assommé.

_Ce sale fils de chienne, cracha l'Irlandais en lui jetant un regard de mépris. Joyce, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

 

            Il nota au passage que l'étreinte de Timothy autour de sa fille s'était singulièrement relâchée. Celui-ci fixait les deux autres hommes avec effarement. Sans doute l'esprit rigide du militaire cherchait-il toujours à faire le tri entre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son soulagement de voir son enfant saine et sauve le disputait sûrement à sa frustration de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Une fois de plus... Sans compter ce que l'attitude de Butch semblait suggérer de ses vraies relations avec le soldat qui l'accompagnait. Le déni et le dégoût devaient faire leurs chemins en lui.

            Une nouvelle fois, le flic fut surpris de voir à quel point la réaction de cet homme dont il avait désespérément cherché l'acceptation puis l'absolution pendant des années le laissait désormais froid. Il préférait largement s'inquiéter de l'état de sa mère et de sa sœur.

            Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, elle prit le temps de se dégager de l'étreinte parentale et de se lever. Lisa couva du regard les pas de sa fille, des enjambées fermes qui ne tremblaient pas. Joyce s'arrêta tout près des deux hommes et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son frère. Elle se tourna vers V et se contenta de lui serrer la main, fermement, mais lui dédia le même regard qu'à Butch.

_Merci, les garçons. Oui, ça va. Enfin, ça irait mieux si je pouvais lui en coller une pour la peine. Tu crois que... commença-t-elle en se tournant vers son frangin.

_Je crois surtout que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit de suite l'irlandais à la question qu'elle ne posait pas. Les flics ne vont pas tarder, expliqua-t-il en portant l'index à son oreille pour lui faire remarquer les sirènes.

_Dommage, dit-elle en lançant un regard peu amène dans la direction de Doug Sander qui commençait à s'agiter. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être lui, tu sais, finit-elle par souffler d'une petite voix, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir vu venir tout cela.

_Ils sont très doués pour se fondre dans la masse, précisa calmement V.

 

            Ce fut un coup vigoureux frappé à la porte d'entrée suivi d'une annonce faite d'une voix forte et claire qui interrompit leur échange. Butch se hâta d'aller ouvrir à ses collègues et, quelques instants plus tard, la police de Boston investissait les lieux.

 

***

 

            Deux heures d'explications, d'interrogatoires et de récupération de suspect plus tard, Butch refermait la porte de la maison familiale sur ses collègues, pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Leur _stalker_ risquait de passer un paquet d'années sous les verrous, sans compter les séances de psy sensées lui couper l'envie de recommencer. Joyce était saine et sauve, plus furieuse de n'avoir rien vu venir qu'autre chose, et le reste de la famille O'Neal semblait soulagé.

            Quand les agents en uniforme étaient arrivés, V et Butch avaient pris la direction des opérations pour calmer les autres occupants de la maison et exposer la situation. Les deux policiers s'étaient montrés plus que compréhensifs en voyant qu'ils avaient affaire à un collègue. Que Butch ait rendu ou non son badge ne changeait rien à l'affaire : les flics avaient l'esprit de corps et couvraient les leurs. Il était peu probable que l'Irlandais soit inquiété pour son imitation de Manny Ramirez[1].

 

            Les agents Mac Tigan et Luis avaient tout de même pris le temps de noter avec soin la déposition de chacun des membres de la famille et de leur signifier de ne pas trop s'éloigner dans les prochains jours car ils seraient sûrement convoqués au poste pour de plus amples informations. Les choses s'étaient un peu compliquées lorsqu'ils en étaient arrivés à V.

            Celui-ci avait décliné son identité ainsi que son grade à Mac Tigan qui les avaient soigneusement consignés avant de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence dans la famille O'Neal.

            Du coin de l'oeil, V avait remarqué la soudaine crispation de Timothy qui semblait porter un intérêt aussi marqué que soudain à sa réponse.

_Je suis en permission et quand l'inspecteur O'Neal a mentionné les ennuis de sa sœur, j'ai proposé de donner un coup de main.

_Mes excuses, vérification de routine, mais quel est votre lien avec l'inspecteur O'Neal ?

_C'est mon coloca...

_En fait, c'est mon mari, l'avait aussitôt coupé Butch, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jean et une expression décontractée détendant ses traits.

_... taire, avait terminé V avant de fixer le flic comme s'il était devenu dingue.

            Celui-ci lui avait rendu son regard en haussant les épaules, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres.

_Son mari ? avait bafouillé le large écossais qui leur faisait face et dont la peau de roux ne dissimulait rien de l'embarras.

            Celui-ci avait alternativement fixé les deux brutes épaisses, se demandant visiblement si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Butch se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas rentrer dans ses stéréotypes. Du coup, le type se trouvait coincé entre son évident embarras, manifesté par le regard clair qu'il posait désormais partout sauf sur eux, et le respect qu'il lui semblait naturel d'adresser à un flic plus gradé.

_Hyper pratique d'avoir son béret vert perso pour ce genre de situation merdique, s'était marré le flic sans tenir compte du silence gêné qui s'était abattu sur la pièce. Sans V, cet enfoiré m'aurait tasé comme un bleu.

_Heu, oui, j'imagine... Bien, puisque nous en avons terminé, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Vous devez en avoir besoin après cette épreuve, avait bredouillé l'autre agent avant de glisser son calepin dans la poche de son uniforme.

            Butch retenait toujours un petit rire tandis qu'il les raccompagnait à la porte en les remerciant. Du coin de l’œil, il vérifia tout de même que Sander était toujours menotté à l'arrière de leur voiture de patrouille. Rassuré, il referma le battant.

 

            _Nom de Dieu, leurs tronches valaient leur pesant de cacahuètes ! dit-il en revenant dans la pièce qui avait retrouvé son aspect habituel.

            Lisa s'y employait en tout cas, tapotant les coussins du sofa pour les remettre en place tout en jetant des regards inquiets à son fils et à son mari. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté Butch du regard, la respiration de plus en plus lourde. Le retour presque triomphant du flic dans la salle mis le feu aux poudres.

            Serrant les poings, Timothy s'avança résolument vers l'Irlandais qui semblait aussi peu affecté par la situation que s'il revenait d'une balade digestive.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? beugla alors l'ancien militaire, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui de Butch.

_Quelles conneries ? le défia tranquillement celui-ci en remettant les mains dans ses poches.

            Un observateur extérieur, ce que Lisa et Joyce semblaient être au vu de leurs mines alarmées, aurait pu penser que la décontraction du flic était feinte. V, quant à lui, nota tout de suite l'attitude complètement relâchée de son amant : aucune tension superflue n'habitait ses larges épaules, pas plus que son front ne se paraît de cette petite ride caractéristique de son agacement. Rien de tout cela à ce moment...

            Butch était un grand spécialiste du que-le-monde-se-démerde-s'il-n'est-pas-content, mais là c'était encore autre chose. Son attitude était dénuée de la colère et de la provocation qui l'agitaient d'habitude. Il semblait réconcilié avec lui-même. Aussi arrêta-t-il d'un signe de la main Joyce qui se précipitait vers eux en fronçant les sourcils.

_Papa, eut-elle le temps de s'indigner avant de remarquer le geste de Butch dont le regard demeurait fiché dans celui de Timothy.

_Alors c'est ce que tu es ? cracha le père.

_Et je suis quoi ? le poussa Butch d'une voix calme.

_Un putain de pédé...

_Ha ça ? répondit le flic en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Mais ouais, et même si je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, c'est le cas. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre.

_Parce que tu crois que je vais tolérer ça sous mon propre toit ? rugit le père en désignant le flic puis V d'un geste dégoûté.

            Butch lui saisit alors le poignet et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, un éclair de rage s'invita dans le regard noisette.

_Ce que tu tolères ou pas, je m'en branle. Mais si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit sur V, il se pourrait que je t'apprenne la tolérance à ma manière. Ce mec-là restera toujours un bien meilleur homme que tu ne le seras jamais. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qui il baise ? Quant à savoir où... Quel meilleur endroit qu'un bon lit douillet pour s'envoyer en l'air ? Je suis même étonné que tu n'aies rien entendu cette nuit...

_Brian, ça suffit, le coupa alors Lisa. Tu n'es pas obligé de...

_Mon propre fils, interrompit à son tour Timothy sans tenir compte de la silhouette de sa femme tandis qu'il arrachait son poignet à l'emprise du flic. Quand je pense à la manière dont on t'a élevé...

_Me fais pas rire ! s'esclaffa alors Butch. Tu n'as rien élevé du tout. On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas ton fils ! J'ai passé pas mal de temps à vouloir que tu sois mon père, par contre. Mais si j'ai abandonné l'idée y a longtemps, je peux dire aujourd'hui que je n'en ai plus rien à secouer. Alors quoi que tu penses des mecs qui prennent leur pied en baisant d'autres mecs, ton opinion tu peux te la carrer là où je pense !

_Sale petite merde ! gronda Timothy.

 

            L'homme avait visiblement atteint ses limites. Une veine battait furieusement contre sa tempe et ses poings étaient si serrés que les articulations en étaient devenues translucides. Il semblait si congestionné qu'il était difficile de savoir comment l'oxygène pouvait encore atteindre le cerveau.

            En face de lui, Butch se préparait à répliquer, campé sur ses pieds. Ce fut la voix de Lisa qui les coupa dans leur élan. La petite femme vint se glisser entre les deux hommes braqués face à face comme des chiens d'arrêt.

_Ça suffit maintenant, vous deux !

            Lisa O'Neal était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un petit bout de femme du haut de son mètre soixante. Pourtant l'ordre claqua dans la pièce pour s'enrouler autour des deux belligérants qui suspendirent tout mouvement pour la regarder comme si c'était elle qui allait porter le premier coup.

_Brian, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à t'adresser à ton père. Tu sais ce que je pense de tout cela et je refuse d'en entendre davantage pour que tu puisses régler tes comptes.

            Une lueur de victoire illumina le visage de Timothy jusqu'à ce que sa femme se retourne vers lui, aussi peu amène qu'auparavant.

_Quant à toi, je me suis tue trop longtemps. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

_Lisa, gronda le patriarche en se redressant de toute sa taille.

_Non, Timothy. C'est à toi de te taire. Moi, ça fait trente ans que je le fais et j'ai causé suffisamment de mal à cette famille comme ça. Alors c'est fini. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de la relation entre Brian et le Commandant, mais mon garçon et son époux ont sauvé notre fille. Notre fille, tu entends ? dit-elle, élevant pour la première fois le ton en désignant Joyce. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse encore lui parler comme à un moins que rien. Sans eux, Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à Joyce.

_Maman, tu dramatises, déclara celle-ci dans une vaine tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

_Lisa, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Joyce et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu es une bonne chrétienne et ce qu'ils font est contre-nature, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_Arrête, Timothy. Là n'est pas le problème et tu le sais, trancha Lisa d'une voix ferme. Tu as toujours su que Brian n'était pas ton fils et pourtant tu m'avais juré d'en prendre soin comme s'il l'était. Mais tu n'as jamais pu, n'est-ce pas ? Et, plus tard, tu as préféré rejeter ta propre culpabilité d'avoir perdu Janie sur lui plutôt que de l'admettre !

_Heu, de quoi vous parlez exactement, là ? les interrompit Joyce, visiblement paumée. Comment ça Butch n'est pas le fils de papa ?

            Les deux parents s'affrontèrent un moment du regard mais aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

_Maman ? insista Joyce.

            Lisa soupira.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Ton père était parti depuis des mois et j'ai eu... une aventure, avoua la mère du flic en redressant les épaules avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, il était déjà trop tard. J'ai cru que les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger quand ton père a accepté de passer l'éponge. Mais il a fallu que tu lui fasses payer, n'est-ce pas ? accusa-t-elle Timothy derechef.

_Tu délires complètement, ma pauvre Lisa. Ton gamin avait le diable au corps. Une vraie plaie ! Et ça n'a pas changé, cracha-t-il en désignant Butch qui suivait cet échange avec détachement, comme si ça n'était pas de lui qu'il était question.

_Ouais, _son_ gamin, reprit-il néanmoins. C'est là toute la subtilité. Le sien, pas le tien. Donc, tu comprendras que ton avis je m'en torche.

_Sors immédiatement de cette maison, rugit Timothy en montrant la porte du doigt. Sinon, je...

_Sinon rien du tout, s'interposa une nouvelle fois Lisa en posant sa main à plat sur le torse de Butch, lui interdisant de bouger d'un centimètre alors qu'il avait déjà fait un pas pour rejoindre V à la porte. Cette maison est autant la mienne que la tienne et j'estime que mon fils peut y demeurer aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Il est ici chez lui. Et si tu n'es pas content, la porte est par là, conclut-elle en bombant le torse, désignant à son tour la sortie.

           

            Cette fois, Timothy manqua à proprement parler de s'étouffer. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il fixait avec incrédulité la détermination non feinte de sa femme.

            Butch eut presque pitié de lui. Après tout, il avait régné sur cette famille pendant tant d'années sans même avoir à élever la voix tant ses habitants avait été occupés à porter le poids de sa propre culpabilité. Les silences feutrés de cette jolie maison de banlieue avaient été bien plus destructeurs que les jours où les cris et les coups volaient. Au moins, dans ces moments-là, Butch savait dans quelle direction tourner sa colère. Et Timothy avait été si doué pour remplir ces silences de regards lourds de sens et de reproches...

            Mais il semblerait que l'heure ne soit plus à se taire. L'emprise insidieuse que le patriarche pensait avoir sur ce foyer lui échappait comme elle aurait dû le faire bien des années plus tôt. Dépouillé de ses paravents, ne restait plus qu'un homme amer et écrasé par ses propres failles et qui voyait s'écrouler devant lui son dernier repère.

            Trop de colère, trop d'orgueil, trop de fierté et trop de temps passé à rejeter la faute sur les autres. Butch n'était même plus sûr qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à sauver de tout ça. Et, pour la première fois, il le plaignit sincèrement car, une fois le bilan dressé, rien de tout cela n'était très glorieux.

            Timothy O'Neal était un homme au seuil de la vieillesse qui n'avait plus d'échappatoire et était sur le point de perdre tout ce qu'il croyait avoir construit. Le croquemitaine de son enfance se tenait aussi seul que lui-même l'avait été au milieu de ce salon douillet.

 

            Une image de ce à quoi il avait échappé apparut à Butch. Il se contempla par le prisme de son père avant de capter furtivement le regard de V et, quelque part, il pria pour ne jamais perdre cela. Il repensa à la nuit dernière, à tout ce que son amant avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Cette confiance mutuelle, construite jour après jour, dans l'adversité comme dans le quotidien...

            Le flic était tenté de se retourner car il était presque sûr de pouvoir suivre du regard tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour en arriver là. Alors, effectivement, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais ce genre de problèmes. Une maison à construire, des mômes à élever... Ça n'était définitivement pas pour eux.

            Pourtant, Butch sut à cet instant qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais à se demander s'il finirait sa vie seul comme un pauvre bougre avec sa bouteille de Lag pour seule compagnie. Comme un homme vaincu. L'image que lui renvoyait Timothy lorsqu'il se détourna d'eux pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, se tenant le front dans ses mains, silencieux dans sa défaite.

 

 

[1]      Batteur vedette des Red Sox ayant totalisé plus de 500 _home run_ au cours de sa carrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette résolution vous aura plu. Parfois, j'aime les choses rondement menées.  
> Et, je sais pas vous, mais ce Butch version "tout baigne ou presque" me plait bien. Il en a fait du chemin le p'tit...
> 
> Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue de Home Run !  
> En attendant, une bonne semaine à tout le monde.


	6. Boston, maison des O'Neal, 3 jours plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> le dernier (court) chapitre de cette partie.  
> J'espère que ce petit retour au calme vous plaire.  
> Je vous retrouve en bas pour la suite des événements.

                                       Boston, maison des O'Neal, 3 jours plus tard

 

            _Vous pourriez rester encore un peu, proposa Lisa tandis que Butch descendait ses bagages et ceux de V pour les loger dans le coffre du SUV qui les attendait toujours devant la maison familiale.

_C'est gentil, 'Man. Vraiment, l'assura le flic après une petite pause pour lui sourire. Mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et la permission de V est presque finie. On voudrait en profiter pour déballer les quelques cartons qui restent.

            Le petit rire de Joyce qui s'était accoudée à la porte les interrompit.

_Quoi ? grogna le flic.

_Non, mais vous vous êtes regardés tous les deux ? C'est tellement mignon de vous imaginer défaire vos cartons en vous engueulant sur comment ranger les tasses. Par couleur ou par taille alors ?

            Une petite rougeur colora la pointe des oreilles de l'Irlandais quand il se détourna en bougonnant, envoyant son sac rejoindre celui de V tout au fond du gigantesque coffre.

_C'est toutes les mêmes, finit-il par concéder de mauvaise grâce.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

_Une idée de V, je parie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a V ? demanda la voix du soldat qui arrivait derrière eux.

             Il portait son matériel de surveillance sur lequel Butch n'avait plus le droit de poser les pattes depuis qu'il avait renversé une bière dessus quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Nan, rien. Je disais que tu aimerais sans doute te reposer avant de repartir en mission, biaisa Butch en jetant un regard d'avertissement à sa sœur qui n'en avait rien à cirer.

_Des clous… On parlait de votre emménagement ! Alors, de quel côté du lit tu dors ? le taquina la jeune femme, décidément de plus en plus à l'aise avec le tatoué taciturne.

_Je dirais sur les quinze centimètres que Butch n'envahit pas…

_Enfoiré, grommela le flic en cherchant sans succès quelque chose à lui balancer.

_En fait, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer au quotidien, avoua Joyce. Je vous vois très bien en train de courir au milieu de trucs qui explosent tout autour de vous ou en train de conduire cette grosse bagnole tout en étant poursuivis par trois bus de maffieux. Mais je vous vois assez mal passer le balai ou faire la vaisselle.

_Tu devrais pourtant. V est un putain de maniaque.

_Parce que tu es un innommable bordélique…

_Vous vous nourrissez bien au moins ? demanda Lisa en rentrant dans le jeu. Qui cuisine ?

_Le livreur de pizza ? tenta Butch pitoyablement tandis qu'une moue penaude s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

_Mon Dieu…

_'Man. T'inquiète, on s'en sort très bien…

_Tu vois, mon fils, c'est bien pour ça que deux hommes ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble ! dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, les poings sur les hanches.

            D'abord stupéfaits, Butch et V se regardèrent. Le premier partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que l'autre étouffait un sourire amusé dans son bouc.

_Maman, dois-je te rappeler que je t'amène toujours mon linge pour que tu le repasses et que je repars avec des petits plats dans des _tupperwares_  ? s'amusa Joyce avec un haussement de sourire sardonique.

_Pas la peine de t'en vanter, jeune fille, la houspilla Lisa. Il serait temps que tu te prennes en main si tu veux trouver un bon mari !

            Joyce soupira ostensiblement.

_Et dire que je pensais que tu me ficherais la paix avec ça après… eux, termina-t-elle en désespoir de cause tout en désignant son frère et V d'un geste vague de la main.

_Je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

_Hé bien autant pour l'évolution des mœurs dans les familles irlandaises… Si je comprends bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à rencontrer une gentille fille alors.

_Quoi ! s'exclama Lisa sans pouvoir retenir une moue horrifiée. C'est hors de question ! J'entends bien avoir des petits enfants !

_Effectivement, faut pas compter sur moi pour ça, se marra le flic avant de s'interrompre en voyant la lueur peinée qui traversa le regard de sa mère. Hey, la consola-t-il alors, c'est très bien comme ça. Je sais pas si j'aurais pu, même si…. Même sans… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais, souffla alors Lisa en attrapant la grande paluche de Butch qui était venue se poser sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort un peu emprunté.

 

            Un moment de silence entoura la scène et les trois O'Neal se regardèrent avec tout ce qu'il restait à reconstruire entre eux. Ça prendrait du temps. Et sûrement n'y parviendraient-ils jamais totalement. Mais c'était quelque chose d'aussi fascinant que de terrifiant pour V de voir Butch rassembler les pièces de sa vie pour essayer de relancer tant bien que mal une mécanique aussi fragilisée.

            Un terrible instant, il se demanda si tout cela n'allait pas lui exploser à la tronche et, la seconde d'après, V s'en voulut tout autant de son terrible égoïsme. Il aurait dû sauter de joie – ou du moins hausser un sourcil réjoui – de voir le flic réussir à raccrocher les wagons. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était autant que l'Irlandais n'aurait plus à lui consacrer.

            Il savait à quel point il était égocentrique de souhaiter rester à tout jamais le centre de son univers, celui vers lequel Butch se tournerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'avait aucun droit de refuser à sa famille de reprendre la place qui lui avait été trop longtemps ravie par le poids du passé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une angoisse insidieuse de ramper dans ses tripes. Et si, après ça, Butch n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Si, une fois les morceaux recollés, l'Irlandais se disait qu'il était bien assez fort pour tenir debout tout seul ? S'il décidait de repartir vers des horizons plus cléments qu'un barbu trop tordu pour se réjouir sincèrement de la seconde chance offerte à son amant ?

            V était conscient qu'il était baisé. Complètement. Jusqu'à la putain de moelle. Parce que quoi que veuille faire le flic, de quoi qu'il ait besoin, V le lui donnerait. Si Butch voulait de lui à ses côtés, V essaierait de toutes ses forces d'être ce mec-là. Et si le flic avait besoin de voler de ses propres ailes, V se contenterait d'une bière et d'un match des Soxs les samedis avec le flic et sa famille, quelle qu'elle soit…

 

            Le soldat eut envie de baisser la tête sous la défaite. Butch ne lui avait donné aucun signe qui lui permette de douter ainsi de son engagement. Tout le contraire en fait, surtout s'il en croyait la nuit passée à convaincre celui-ci qu'aucun autre n'avait plus sa place à ses côtés. En fait, c'était le plus souvent V qui ne se sentait pas digne de son compagnon.

            Mais c'était ainsi qu'il était et cette idée ne le quitterait sûrement jamais tout à fait, pas plus que Butch. Alors ils allaient devoir composer avec cette fragilité et l'un avec l'autre.

            L'optimisme n'était pas la caractéristique principale de V. En fait, il était plutôt le genre de mec à rationaliser chacune de ses actions, évaluant statistiquement les chances de réussite. Et, pour être honnête, si on lui avait demandé de parier sur ses chances d'atteindre la retraite en étant toujours aux côtés de son flic, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'y miser son dernier kopec.

            Et pourtant… Quand Butch se retournait vers lui avec ce putain de sourire qui dessinait des ridules de bien-être au coin de ses yeux et dévoilait ses dents un peu de travers, V se sentait bien parti pour envoyer chier toutes les probabilités. Parce que, pour son flic, il était capable de sauver le monde aussi bien que d'assumer son tour de repassage pour les T-Shirt. Il ferait tout pour le garder bien en sécurité dans un endroit connu de lui seul, pour le protéger de tout. Et pourtant, il était prêt à le partager avec ceux qui l'aimaient pour voir le bonheur presque enfantin qui irradiait des prunelles noisette dans des moments comme celui-ci.

 

            V ne cesserait sans doute jamais totalement d'être cet homme froid et calculateur qui avait déserté l'appartement de Butch un matin de juin pour le protéger, pas plus qu'il n'apprendrait à pardonner comme le faisait si bien un certain flic qui brandissait ses émotions comme un étendard. Pourtant, l'homme qu'il avait été en rencontrant l'Irlandais, tout comme celui qu'il était en passe de devenir, ces deux types-là semblaient bien d'accord pour donner à Butch ce dont il avait besoin sans même le demander.

            Alors qu'importait si le soldat devait sentir ses tripes se nouer d'appréhension quand son mec accueillait à bras ouverts de nouvelles personnes dans leur univers plus si contrôlé ni organisé que ça. C'était ce dont Butch avait besoin et V allait devoir apprendre à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tout offrir au flic à lui seul. Par contre, il avait le choix de ne pas repousser ceux qui en avaient la capacité. Ça n'était pas encore le top du top, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire…

 

            _Allez, en route, soldat ! le hélât Butch pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il est temps que tu me ramènes à la maison…

            Celui-ci avait ouvert la portière côté conducteur pour que V puisse prendre place dans le SUV tandis qu'il s'avançait vers sa mère et sa sœur pour les serrer tour à tour dans ses bras. Lisa eut un petit hoquet et ferma les yeux en attirant son garçon contre elle, ses petites mains accrochées au large dos de Butch. Celui-ci relâcha sa mère avec un petit baiser timide sur le haut de la tête avant de se tourner vers Joyce qui lui sauta au cou avec cette énergie pétillante que V avait senti poindre depuis le premier jour.

_Dites ? Je me sens en veine. Je passerais bien tester ma théorie à Vegas un de ces quatre, déclara-t-elle presque timidement en s'écartant.

_V ? interrogea le flic en se tournant vers son amant qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait.

_Aucun souci, acquiesça le soldat avec sa réserve habituelle avant de hocher la tête en direction des deux femmes, le bras posé sur le haut de la portière ouverte.

            C'était la chose la plus proche d'une invitation dont il se sentait actuellement capable, même si l'idée de voir débarquer les deux femmes dans leur petit monde le mettait d'avance un peu mal à l'aise.

_Je parie que tu peux compter les cartes au Black Jack en plus, s'exclama la jeune femme comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

_Ça se pourrait… déclara tranquillement V, un début de moue amusée au coin des lèvres.

_Super ! Je me demandais comment j'allais payer ma nouvelle voiture. Tu sais, une de ces sportives affreusement chère et affreusement… rouge !

_Tu sais que c'est illégal, bien entendu ? déclara Butch en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

_Tu seras ma caution morale ! Et avec V, aucun videur n'osera s'approcher ! L'arnaque idéale !

_Joyce, s'étouffa Lisa. Les jeux d'argent sont…

_Ouais, ouais, un péché, on sait, soupira la jeune femme.

 

            Butch souriait toujours quand il s'assit sur le siège passager du SUV. V s'installa au volant et régla les rétroviseurs avant de démarrer le moteur dont le ronronnement envoya de légères vibrations dans l'habitacle. Quand il passa la marche arrière, les deux femmes avancèrent sur l'allée gravillonnée en agitant la main dans leur direction. Butch leur rendit le geste avec un sourire un peu forcé tout le temps que dura la manœuvre.

            V positionnait le gros 4x4 de manière à quitter le quartier quand le flic remarqua que Timothy venait de sortir de la maison, se tenant seul sur la terrasse couverte, regardant lui aussi la voiture s'éloigner. La posture du patriarche était rigide et tendue comme elle l'avait été pendant les trois derniers jours durant lesquels l'homme n'avait pas décroché un mot de plus que le strict nécessaire.

 

            Le flic se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer pour ses parents une fois que Joyce aurait regagné ses pénates à son tour. Maintenant que la menace était écartée, la jeune femme avait annoncé qu'elle retournerait à son appartement une fois les deux hommes rentrés chez eux.

            Il ne savait pas si Lisa et Timothy avaient réussi à discuter des derniers événements. C'était peu probable vu le silence tendu qui continuait à prendre toute la place dans la relation entre ses parents. Pas sûr qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver de ce gâchis. Butch n'était même pas certain que le couple en ait encore envie. Mais qui saurait dire ?

            Le flic savait à quel point la force de l'habitude pouvait cimenter une vie. Il en avait vu tellement dans son boulot de ces familles brisées par des drames et qui, pourtant, continuaient d'avancer comme si de rien n'était parce que c'était tout ce dont elles étaient capables. Ou parce que c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait.

            Lisa avait ce quelque chose qui la rendait mère avant d'être une femme et qui lui permettrait toujours de fonctionner sur une sorte de pilote automatique, faisant passer ses enfants avant sa propre existence, et ce en dépit des maladresses et des diverses faillites. Timothy, quant à lui, ne possédait pas cette flamme. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais eue ou l'avait-t-il perdue avec Janie. Et c'était cette image qu'il reflétait, rigide et seul sur le perron de la maison familiale.

            Mais, pour une fois, Butch refusa de se sentir coupable et il se contenta de regarder sa silhouette devenir si petite qu'elle se fondit dans le décor un peu terne de la petite banlieue noyée dans les feuilles roussies de ce début d'automne.

 

            ***

 

            Les deux hommes roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport, Butch regardant défiler les quartiers résidentiels puis les bornes de sécurité de l'autoroute, le menton calé dans sa main et le bras appuyé nonchalamment à la vitre rendue tiède par les rayons du soleil de cette fin de matinée.

            Arrivés à l'agence de location, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se débarrasser des formalités et de leur 4x4, V signant les papiers tandis que Butch récupérait leurs bagages dans le coffre. Ils rejoignirent leur terminal à pied. V profita de ce qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur pour se griller une dernière cigarette avant d'embarquer. Butch attendit tranquillement près des portes d'entrée qu'il ait terminé. V lui jeta un petit regard de biais avant de lui tendre sans un mot la dernière bouffée du mégot. Le flic l'accepta et tira sur la roulée pour se gorger de la saveur familière, la fumée lui chatouillant un peu les poumons mais pas suffisamment pour le faire tousser. Il écrasa la clope dans le cendrier avant de faire signe à son compagnon qu'il était paré pour la suite.

            Une heure plus tard, ils avaient de nouveau embarqué dans l'avion qui les ramènerait chez eux.

 

            Ils étaient à peine installés que le flic bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme si toute la fatigue de ces derniers jours n'avait rien attendu d'autre que cet instant de calme pour lui tomber dessus. Se rappelant au dernier moment que c'était plus poli, il glissa son avant-bras devant sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit.

_Je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi, avoua-t-il à V d'une voix ensommeillée juste avant d'arranger confortablement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

             Il sombra presque aussitôt, sa respiration s'apaisant avant de se muer en un souffle profond et lourd.

_Toujours, Cop, murmura alors le soldat en jetant un regard peu amène à leur voisin de siège qui les fixait avec des yeux ronds.

            Celui-ci détourna bien vite la tête et V se laissa glisser plus profondément au fond de son fauteuil, emporté à son tour dans les bras de Morphée sans se préoccuper du fait que sa joue utilise le haut du crâne de Butch comme appui-tête.

 

Fin de la quatrième partie

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on en a terminé avec Home Run. Chacun retrouve son chez-soi et la vie se poursuit tranquillement.
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci ne constitue pas à proprement parler l'épilogue de la série, tout juste celui de cette histoire. Et, parce que je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser mes loulous dans cet avion (si douillet soit-il) pour leur grand final, je vous attends de pied ferme mercredi prochain pour le vrai épilogue de la série. Il se présentera sous forme d'un gros One-Shot et s’intitulera "Nougat Glacé". 
> 
> Sinon, il semblerait que je me sois enfin décidée à céder aux sirènes de facecroute (avec réticences cependant). Faut encore que je créé mon compte, mais vous me trouverez d'ici quelques heures/jours/chais pas (bon quand je me serai enfin résolue à cliquer) sous le petit nom de Cha Raev.  
> Tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez venir taper la discute ou juste vous tenir informé(e)s de la suite des événements, je serai toujours heureuse de vous accueillir à bras ouverts. 
> 
> Quant à la vraie suite des événements griffonesques, je vous en dirai plus la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous et je remercie tout particulièrement les gens qui prennent le temps de commenter, de me soutenir, d'avoir porté cette histoire (et tout ce quelle représente pour moi) jusqu'au bout. Hé oui, je suis une meuf mal embouchée, le nombre de vues ne me touche pas, les petits mots si...  
> Et un merci tout aussi spécial à Myriam et Quinte pour leur béta-lecture. Elles ont fait un boulot formidable, m'ont fait rire avec leurs commentaires et l’acharnement de l'une d'elles à vouloir frapper Joyce m'aura valu quelques bons fou rires ;) J'espère qu'on n'en restera pas là.
> 
> Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine...


End file.
